TURN UP
by jess dragneel
Summary: Natsu descubre el secreto Lucy y ahora ella tiene que hacer lo que le pide por desgracia ninguno se soporta y siempre están discutiendo pero empiezan a tener una extraña atracción entre ellos pero ninguno sabe como enfrentarlo y la lían, mas... podrán a llegar a tener algo... ?
1. Idiota

-vaya por fin llegue después de 9 horas lleguen al fin, será mejor que vaya por mi equipaje

A por cierto mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia tengo 20 años me mude de Japón para venir a Inglaterra ya que aquí está la mejor Universidad de música, arte y cultura Fairy Tail, antes iba en un aburrido internado de puras mujeres la cual enseñan hacer una Señorita, no es mi estilo pero mi padre me obligo a ir a ese lugar, así que decidí ahorrar dinero y luego escaparme y aquí estoy en Inglaterra, y me aceptaron en la Universidad ya que soy muy buena en la música toco el bajo, la guitarra, el piano, el violín hasta el violonchelo y lo mas importante canto.

Lucy se dirigía por su equipaje lo tomo -aquí esta mi preciado bajo, el bajo era de marca Aria color rosa

-bien creo que ya tengo todo es hora de ir a la entrada de seguro Juvia ya me esta esperando

Lucy fue hacia la entrada y vio que su amiga la estaba esperando

-Juvia estoy por aquí

-Lucy dijo la chica corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla

-perdona por la demora

-No te preocupes Juvia esta feliz de verte

Así era Juvia hablando de ella en tercera persona era su amiga de la infancia cuando ella y Juvia iban a la misma primaria y parte de la secundaria luego ella se mudó a Inglaterra con su hermano y sus padres. Juvia era alta de caballo largo color azul al igual que sus ojos, de piel muy blanca , traía una falda color negra, una blusa de color azul claro de tirantes una chamarra negra unas calcetas negras arriba de la rodilla y unos converse negros

-vaya veo que has mejorado tu manera de vestir por fin te quitaste ese feo vestido azul marino que parecía de monja dijo Lucy

-oye que mala eres dijo Juvia haciendo un puchero

-bueno deberíamos irnos

-claro primero iremos a mi departamento a que te dejes tus cosas y luego si quieres iremos a dar una vuelta, te mostrare la cuidad

-gracias Juvia me alegro que hayas dejado que me dudara contigo

-eres mi mejor amiga no iba a dejar que vivieras en la calle

-ya he dormido en un parque así que no tendría problema dijo Lucy sonriendo

-enserio dijo asombrada

-te cuento en el camino ven vámonos

En otro lugar estaba con sus amigos tocando como todos los domingos en la mañana, tocaba la guitarra eléctrica era su instrumento favorito ya que sabia tocar otros instrumentos como el bajo el piano pero se inclinó mas por la guitarra. Además, su guitarra era muy especial para el ya que era una Gibson de color rojo con unas flamas en la parte de abajo y lo mas importante su padre se la había regalado

-oye Natsu me estas escuchando dijo una chica

-perdona Mirajane ¿que decías?

-como siempre Flamitas esta en las nubes dijo otro chico

-cállate Gray dijo Natsu

-a mi nadie me calla y menos tu idiota dijo Gray

-ustedes ya cálmense no quiero escucharlos a demás Mira tiene algo importante que decirnos

-gracias Erza dijo Mira Natsu vio a su grupo era así siempre peleando luego tocando así sucesivamente, pero se divertía con ellos, y que eran los mejores en toda la escuela nadie los superaba tocando

POV Natsu

Erza tocaba la batería una experta, por cierto. Gray tocaba el bajo al igual también sabe tocar la guitarra y canta pero no le gusta llamar mucho la atención así que se decidió por el bajo, Mira era la cantante era sin duda una chica muy guapa y su vos era sin duda la mejor

POV Normal

-bueno chicos ahora que tengo su atención tengo noticias buenas y malas dijo Mirajane

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Pregunto Erza

-bueno por donde empezar, saben que en la escuela también participo en la clase de danza verdad

-si también participas en la clase de modelaje dijo Gray

-bueno la profesora me ha pedido que participe en la coreografía que nos representara este año y quieres que sea yo la principal bailarina

-oh Mira muchas felicidades dijo Gray

Erza se acerco a abrazarla -me da mucho gusto por ti sabía que lo lograrías

-gracias Erza dijo Mira correspondiendo el abrazo

-Felicidades dijo Natsu

-y bueno ahora vienen las malas noticias, tendré que salirme de la banda ya que todo mi tiempo será para prepararme y ensayar además que tenemos las clases por eso me temo que no podre seguir con ustedes dijo Mira muy triste

-pero Mira no puedes irte ahorita en una semana tendremos el concierto de bienvenida para la escuela promocionaremos a la Universidad no te puedes ir dijo Natsu

-lose pero tengo que comenzar a ensayar a partir del lunes lo siento chicos

-no te preocupes Mira todos sabemos que te apasiona mas la danza que tocar con nosotros dijo Erza

-es cierto desde niña siempre has querido bailar dijo Gray

-Gracias amigos por apoyarme crean me que me duele dejarlos pero no puedo desperdiciar otra oportunidad

-¿y ahora donde encontraremos otra cantante? Dijo Natsu pensando

-vaya tu departamento es muy grande tienes tres recamaras y además esta muy bien ubicado dio Lucy que se paseaba por el departamento

-no es para tanto, además me siento muy sola aquí sabes

-¿Por qué? Acaso no vive contigo Gajeel

-el estúpido de mi hermano casi ni vine aquí se la pasa mas con sus amigos

-ya veo, bueno de ahora en adelante estaré yo aquí

-si puedes ocupar esta recamara

Lucy entro y vio que era un desastre y había mucha ropa de hombre

-me darás el cuarto de tu hermano dijo ella

-perdona el desorden, pero aquí luego se quedan sus amigos le dije a Gajeel que lo limpiara

-vaya si que son un desastres, bueno puedo limpiar y luego iremos a dar una vuelta

-te ayudo dijo Juvia

Las dos se pusieron a limpiar cada una el cuarto, encontraron de todo en el cuarto revistas modelos desnudas cigarrillos, bolsas de envolturas , hasta un condón que Lucy aventó con mucho asco

-de verdad Juvia que clase de chico es

-pues luego se turnan a veces se queda Natsu otra vez se queda Gray y una ves se quedo Erza con Jellal

-no quiero saber lo que esta cama a sufrido dijo ella

-son buenas personas son amigos de mi hermano por cierto tienen una banda

-¿y tu no te llevas bien con ellos?

-digamos que casi no les hablo ya sabes lo tímida que soy además ellos están en la clase de música y yo en la de arte al único que le hablo mas es a Natsu

De repente la puerta del departamento se abrió

-Juvia estas aquí

-ya llego mi hermano

-o quiero ir a saludarlo vamos

Lucy salió de la recamara con Juvia

-te dije que limpiaras el cuarto Gajeel dijo Juvia muy molesta

-perdona pero se me hacia muy injusto limpiar un desastre que no era mío así que le pedí a Natsu que viniera el y lo hiciera dijo con sonrisa

Entonces Juvia solo lo golpeo -oye eso dolió dijo el

-veo que no han cambiado nada dijo Lucy riéndose

-vaya coneja cuanto tiempo dijo el

-oye déjame de decir así, ya no es divertido

-porque no en la primaria se te hacia tierno hehehe

\- no cambias

-bueno iré a reunirme con los chicos a la cafetería quieren venir conmigo

-iba a enseñarle la cuidad a Lucy dijo Juvia

-o vamos Juvia quiero ir dijo Lucy

-no seas aguafiestas hermanita además estará Gray

Juvia se puso roja como un tomate, Lucy lo noto

-entonces por fin conoceré al chico que me describías que te gusta

-Lucy dijo Juvia apenada

-ya sabia que te gustaba Gray cremé todos lo saben menos el porque es un idiota

-jajajajaja ya quiero conocerlo dijo Lucy muy divertida

-bueno vamos dijo Gajeel

-esperen dejen voy una chamarra dijo Lucy

Entro otra ves al cuarto y de su maleta saco su chamarra y luego noto algo raro del otro lado de la cama

-es una bufanda blanca, esta genial me la pondré , se me ve muy bien dijo ella sonriendo y salió

-bien ya estoy lista

-coneja que llevas puesto

-es una bufanda la encontré tirada y creo que se me ve genial

-esto será divertido dijo Gajeel

En una cafetería se encontraba Natsu con sus amigos

-oye Natsu deja de estar en la nubes y danos tu opinión dijo Gray dándole golpe en la cabeza

-oye cubito de hielo que te pasa dijo Natsu

-pues estamos viendo que vamos hacer, necesitamos una cantante

-¿Por qué no lo haces tu Gray? Pregunto Erza

-sabes que no me gusta cantar

-pero tenemos menos de una semana para prepararnos donde encontraremos alguien dijo Erza

-oigan debería decirle Lisanna dijo Natsu

-no por favor dijo Erza

-prefiero que cante Gajeel

-bromeas ya olvidaste la ultimas ves que canto fue un desastre dijo Natsu -

aun así lo prefiero mas que a Lisanna dijo Gray

-oigan Gajeel ya tardo dijo Erza

-me dijo que iba ir a su departamento, por que no le decimos a el que cante dijo Gray

-mañana buscaremos quien si no Gray tu lo aras dijo Erza

-ya que

-cambiado de tema no saben donde deje mi bufanda no la encuentro en ningún lado

-eres un distraído de lo peor

-tu cállate que luego te andas desvistiendo por donde será y luego no encuentras tu ropa

-no me provoques Natsu

-no te tengo miedo idiota

-vuelve lo a repetir

-siempre que los veo tienen que estar peleando dijo Gajeel que acaba de llegar con ellos

-cállate dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿ahora porque pelean?

-Gray se burlo de Natsu por que no sabe donde dejo su bufanda dijo Erza

-ya veo, por cierto traje a mi hermana y a su amiga de echo se mudar con nosotros

-no sabia que Juvia tenia amigas pensé que no le gustaban dijo Erza algo triste

-también es mi amiga íbamos juntos ala primaria pero nos mudamos y ella se quedo en Japón y hoy se mudo con nosotros también asistirá a Fairy Tail

¿y donde están? Pregunto Erza

-hay vienen

Lucy y Juvia se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban todos, Juvia se quedo atrás de Gajeel.

-Hola a todos solo Erza la saludo ya que vio que dos chicos se estaban peleando e insultando

-no les hagas caso son unos idiota mucho gusto mi nombre es Erza Scarlet

-hola Erza mi nombre es Lucy

Erza se le quedo viendo al cuello de Lucy y luego vio a Gajeel y el solo le sonrió

-Natsu tu bufanda estaba en mi departamento Natsu seguía peleando y apenas vio a los acompañantes de Gajeel y al escuchar eso dejo de pelear con Gray -y la trajiste?

-esta enfrente de ti

POVNatsu

Volteé a ver, no lo podía creer esa chica traía mi bufanda, esa chica de cabello rubio piel blanca traía una blusa color blanca , un short de mezclilla unas botas negras que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla una chamarra amarilla y mi bufanda blanca -hola mi nombre es Lucy mucho gusto se estiro para darme la mano Me vía con esos ojos color chocolate que debía admitir eran lindos No sabia si estaba enojado o sorprendido pero gano mi lado enojado

POV Normal

-¿Quién te crees para usar mi bufanda?

-disculpa? dijo ella

-¿eres sorda o que rubia?

-no sabia que esta era tu bufanda perd…..

Pero antes de que acabara de decir algo Natsu se la quito de una forma muy brusca tanto que también arranco un collar de estrella que ella traía

el collar cayo al suelo y luego Lucy le dio una bofetada a Natsu

-idiota….


	2. Empieza una pesadilla

POV Lucy

Había entrado a la cafetería con Juvia vimos a Gajeel y nos acercamos y luego vio a una pelirroja muy linda tenia un aspecto genial parecía una autentica estrella de rock y luego vi como a su lado un peli rosa y un chico de cabello negro peleaban y se estaban insultando me parecieron muy graciosos

-no les hagas caso son unos idiotas mi nombre es Erza Scarlet mucho gusto me dijo ella con una sonrisa

-hola mi nombre es Lucy respondí igual con una sonrisa

Luego Gajeel le había dicho a Natsu que había encontrado su bufanda al parecer era el de cabello rosa. Me quede viendo un poco mas a Natsu era muy guapo y tambien su vestimenta era genial traía un pantalón de mezclilla entubado con unos converse negros su playera era roja con el diseño de la banda de NIckelback vaya a mi tambien me gusta mucho ese grupo es de mis favoritos

Asi que lo salude

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy

Luego vi como Natsu me volteo a ver y se levanto de su silla me esta examinado con la mirada vaya que tenia mirada muy penetrante sus ojos color jade eran hermosos me estaba poniendo nerviosa pero algo me saco de mi trance

-¿Quién te crees para usar mi bufanda?

Fue lo que me dijo parecía muy molesto conmigo no sabia que decirle

-¿disculpa?

-¿eres sorda o que rubia?

Estaba muy sorprendida pero entendí su enojo había tomado algo que no era mío así que me iba disculpar

-no sabia que esta era tu bufanda perd…..

Pero no me dejo terminar y se me acerco vi como su mano agarraba su bufanda de la parte de mi cuello pero tambien agarro el collar que traía y cuando me quito la bufanda en su mano tambien traía mi collar quede sorprendida y luego vi como lo tiro al suelo estaba demasiado enojada cual era su maldito problema estaba por quitarme la bufanda el enojo se apodero de mi y fui hacia el y le di una bofetada

-idiota

POV Normal

Todos en la cafetería los voltearon a ver. Erza, Gray, Gajeel incluso Juvia no sabían que decir, luego Lucy se agacho por su collar Natsu solo la volteo a ver tambien esta sorprendido.

Luego una chica de cabello blanco se acerco a ellos

-¿se puede saber porque golpeaste a mi novio?

Lucy la volteo a ver pero no contesto seguía muy molesta

-¿te ice una pregunta? Responde

-Porqué tu novio es un idiota

-que dijiste estúpida dijo Lisanna

-Lisanna ya basta puedo defenderme solo dijo Natsu apartándola

-pero Natsu…. Dijo Lisanna

-esto no se quedara así me las vas a pagar dijo Natsu

-tu tuviste la culpa que te pasa no tenias derecho a arrancarme mi collar

-si no te hubieras puesto mi bufanda

-no era para que reaccionaras así cual es tu maldito problema dijo Lucy muy enojada

-mi maldito problema es que una salvaje se puso mi bufanda

-como me dijiste dijo Lucy aun mas enojada

-lo que escuchaste o que realmente estas sorda

-mas te vale retirar lo que acabas de decir si no te are pagar dijo Lucy con aura maligna

-vamos chicos cálmense dijo Gray que intervino

-si están haciendo un espectáculo dijo Erza

-no me digas a mi ella empezó de salvaje dijo Natsu con vos burlona

-Natsu cállate será mejor que te vayas dijo Erza

-da igual y salió de la cafetería

-mas te vale que no te vuelvas a cercar a Natsu dijo Lisanna hacia Lucy y luego salió tras Natsu

Lucy volteo a los alrededores -disculpen dijo ella

-no te preocupes coneja no fue tu culpa dijo Gajeel

-si perdona al idiota de Natsu, por cierto mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster

Lucy lo vio y tal como se lo habían descrito Juvia era muy guapo, tenia el cabello color negro, piel blanca, sus ojos era de color azul marino, traía una playera gris de tirantes un chaleco negro un pantalón negro con unas botas lucia genial

Ahora entiendo por que le gusta Juvia tiene buen gusto

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy

-encantado dijo el

-bueno Lucy nos comento Gajeel que te mudaste con el y con Juvia dijo Erza

Ya todos se habían sentado y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado

-si apenas hoy, verán fui aceptada en Fairy Tail

-que bien, vendrás con nosotros a la misma escuela dijo Erza

-¿y en que área te metiste? Pregunto Gray

-verán me metí a clase de Música ya que es lo que mas amo

-genial estarás con nosotros dijo Erza

-¿y Juvia esta bien?

Pregunto Gray que había notado que estaba hay y no había dicho nada Juvia comenzó a sonrojarse y solo dijo -si

-Juvia ¿porque me odias? Pregunto Gray

-es cierto casi no nos hablas te caemos mal dijo Erza

Juvia estaba muy apenada y solo dijo -no

-ella es muy tímida por eso pero créanme que cuando agarra confianza no hay quien la calle dijo Lucy

-LUCY , no le hagan caso dijo todo roja

-vamos Juvia lo que dice la coneja es cierto

-¿tocas un instrumento Lucy? Pregunto Gray

-si toco el bajo, la guitarra, el piano, el violín, el violonchelo y un poco la batería

-guau eso es impresionante ya quiero escucharte

-oye de causalidad no cantas? Pregunto Gray

-si es la mejor cantando deberían escucharla dijoJuvia todos la miraron era sorpréndete que Juvia se integrara a una platica

-mi hermana tiene razón canta bien la coneja

Erza y Gray se voltearon a ver

-crees que mañana en la escuela puedas almorzar con nosotros dijo Erza

-claro dijo ella sonriendo

-tambien tu Juvia estas invitada

Ella solo asintió, bueno nosotros nos retiramos te vemos mañana en la escuela Erza y Gray salieron de la cafetería

-tambien deberíamos irnos mañana empiezan las clases dijo Juvia

Natsu estaba en su departamento acostado pensando en lo que había sucedido esta tarde si que habían pasado muchas cosas primero Mira deja la banda luego hay que buscar vocalista y luego esa chica rubia usando su bufanda, para rematar le da una bofetada, jamás nadie le había tratado así, luego recordó sus ojos y la sonrisa que le había dedicado cuando se presento -que diablos

-oye Natsu estas bien dijo una peliblanca que estab acostada a lado de el

-si

-estas pensando en esa chica verdad

-no estaba pensando en que tu hermana nos abandono y necesitamos buscar vocalista

-si me ya me había dicho antes dijo ella

Natsu la volteo a ver -perdona que no te lo hay dicho pero Mira me izo prometer que no le dijera a nadie

-pudiste haber me lo dicho antes para buscar alguien dijo el un poco molesto

-pero Natsu no tienes por qué seguir buscando yo puedo sustituir a mi hermana

-Lisanna sabes que no solo depende de mi tambien Erza y Gray tienen que decidir

-ya se mañana en el almuerzo los convenceré que dices

-de acuerdo, será mejor que te vaya ya es tarde y mañana hay clases

-me puedo quedar contigo hoy

-sabes que lo nuestro no es formal y el que te quedes puede arruinar lo que tenemos

-Natsu siempre eres tan malo conmigo, pero esta bien al menos se que solo eres mío

Lisanna se vistió y luego se fue

-mío eh era lo que dijo El

sabia que Lisanna lo quería mucho de echo ella le pidió que anduvieran pero el nunca la vio como una relación seria le gustaba si ella tenia un buen cuerpo y era linda con el pero, para serla su novia no le gustaba por eso llegaron a ese acuerdo o mejor dicho eran amigos con derechos

Ala mañana siguiente Lucy despertó eran 7:00 de la mañana las clases comenzaban alas 9 y no quería llegar tarde, además quería dar una buen impresión . se baño luego se vistió, se puso un pantalón negro entubado una blusa roja unos botines negros se puso su collar que arreglo se peino de una coleta -lista

Vio que el desayuno Juvia lo había preparado

-Lucy estas a tiempo

-oh Juvia gracias mañana te prometo que yo lo are

-no te preocupes

Después desayunaron y ambas fueron hacia el instituto solo tomaron un autobús que las dejaba enfrente de la universidad

-traes todo? Pregunto Juvia

-si aquí esta mi horario

-te enseñaría la escuela pero tengo que estar en clase ya dijo Juvia

-no te preocupes me las arreglare dijo Lucy

-bien te veo en el descanso

Lucy comenzó a caminar en busca de su salón de clases pero noto que la escuela era muy grande

-demonios donde será debí preguntarle a Juvia

-veo que estas perdida

Lucy volteo a ver era un chico de cabello naranja alto con lentes un piercing en su oreja

-si soy nueva y no se dónde queda mi edificio

-ya veo yo te puedo ayudar no te preocupes mi nombre es Loki un placer

-mi nombre es Lucy

Loki le dio un beso en su mano -¿Qué haces?

-es que no se ve una chica tan linda como tu todos los días

-gracias y bueno me dirías donde este el edificio B

-así que estarás en música que lastima quería que estuvieras en actuación pero bueno tal ves en la clase de historia nos toque juntos

-y bueno donde esta

-es edificio que esta hay enfrente

-gracias Lucy corrió ya se le había echo tarde, llego al edificio

-tengo que subir las escalera

Lucy corrió con todo lo que pudo y cuando dio vuelta choco con alguien

-perdona

-no es mi culpa

Lucy vio con quien había chocado -no puede ser tu dijo ella

Había chocado con Natsu -no te puedes fijar por donde vas

-tu tampoco te fijaste dijo ella

-¿Qué haces aquí? pregunto Natsu

-estudiare aquí dijo ella estaba por marcharse

Pero Natsu la tomo del brazo

-no te saldrás con la tuya, me debes algo

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo no te debo nada decía Lucy intentado zafarse

\- crees que ya olvide lo de ayer, la cachetada que me diste

-te lo merecías, y si no quieres que te de otra suéltame

Entonces Natsu la tomo por los dos brazos y la acerco demasiado a el

-te enseñare a respetarme dijo Natsu

POV Lucy

En ese momento sentí como un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo esta era el principio de una pesadilla que no quería vivir….


	3. La apuesta

Lucy estaba toda roja y su corazón no dejaba de latir todos los estudiantes que pasaban y los veían terminaban murmurando

-oye suéltame dijo ella

-Natsu tan temprano Ligando, deja eso para después y vamos a clases

-ya voy Gildarts

-soy tu maestro mas respeto

Lucy se quedo viendo la escena Natsu ya la había soltado

-vaya veo que tu eres la alumna nueva ya te conquisto este muchacho dijo riendo

-claro que no este imbécil no es para nada mi típo

-auch golpe bajo veo que hay una mujer que no cae ante el encanto de Natsu Dragneel

Natsu no dijo nada y entro a aula

-buenos días chicos como verán hoy una chica se integra con nosotros vamos Lucy entra

Lucy entro al aula y vio caras familiares como Gray Erza y hasta la tonta de Lisanna que la había amenazado ayer y otros empezaron a murmurar

-es ella -ya viste -la misa que golpeo a Natsu

-bueno Lucy preséntate dijo Gildarts

-buenos días mi nombre es Lucy

No diré mi apellido si así ya hablan de mi no me quiero imaginar cuando sepan cual es mi nombre completo

-y me gusta mucho la música soy cantante y tambien toco algunos instrumentos

-que bien mas adelante nos enseñaras tu talento pasa siéntate a lado de Gray

Lucy se fue a sentar pero noto como una peliblanca la fulminaba con la mirada

-hola dijo Gray

-hola Gray

-me alegro que estés aquí

-a mi tambien

-y bueno chicos como saben este año tambien daremos la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y le aremos publicidad a la Universidad en el evento de este viernes espero que ya este todo listo, y bueno como sabrán el grupo de Natsu nos va representar dijo Gildarts

Todos comenzaron aplaudir

-Natsu espero que ya este todo listo

-bueno vera Mira dejo el grupo

-es cierto ella ya esta en la clase de Mavis, ya tienen el sustituto no es asi

Natsu no dijo nada

-que pasa? Erza me podrías contestar

-estábamos en busca de uno dijo ella

-apenas, de donde sacaran uno para ya si no están listo tendré que decirle al otro grupo

-eso nunca dijo Natsu levantándose

-pues si no consiguen al alguien a mas tardar mañana en la tarde le diré al otro grupo de acuerdo

-no se preocupe de echo en el descanso tendremos alguien dijo Gray confiado

-bien continuemos con la clase

-no sabia que tenían un grupo? Pregunto Lucy

-si de echo somos muy populares por eso

-que bien y es cierto que el descanso tendrán alguien?

-de echo si confió en que si , para ser honesto te voy a pedir a ti que cantes

-a mi? Pero acabo de llegar

-Gajeel y Juvia hablaron maravillas de tu vos

-bueno si canto bien pero no estoy muy segura

\- Vamos Lucy eres nuestra esperanza dijo Gray tomándola del hombro

-y si no están de acuerdo los demás

-por eso cantaras enfrente de nosotros a demás Erza no tiene inconveniente solo falta convencer a Natsu

-que pero después de lo de ayer no creo que quiera

-creme no tendrá problema si cantas bien

-de acuerdo dijo ella suspirando

Lucy volteo a ver a Natsu y el solo la miro con odio

-será difícil

Las tres clases pasaron volando y era hora del descanso, todos los alumnos salieron del aula el primero en salir fue Natsu

-oye Lucy estas lista? Pregunto Erza

-si eso creo dijo ella

-buen vamos

Llegando a un saion de música había una guitarra un bajo una batería un micrófono enfrente dos sillones grandes a los lados

Lucy vio que estaba Natsu y la odiosa de Lisanna Gajeel con Juvia y otros chicos que no conocía uno tenia el cabello de color azul y un tatuaje en un ojo de color rojo, el otro era mas alto que los demás de cabello rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, una mujer muy hermosa de cabello blanco con ojos azules

-chicos ya estamos aquí dijo Erza

-ya era hora tardaron mucho dijo el chico de cabello Rubio

-a miren queremos presentarles a una nueva amiga se llama Lucy

-hola a todos dijo ella un poco tímida

-que hace ella aquí dijo Lisanna

Natsu ni la volteo a ver solo la ignoro

-Lisanna no seas grosera un gusto Lucy soy Mirajane me puedes decir Mira

-un gusto Mira dijo ella

-mi nombre es Jellal me alegro que te hayas unido a esta escuela

-si a mi tambien ha sido mi sueño desde que era una niña un gusto Jellal

-me llamo Laxus dijo el chico que se acerco a ella para saludarla

-eres Laxus Dreyar verdad

-si ¿me conoces?

-te e visto en la tele, tu representaste el año pasado a Fairy Tail, me gusto mucho como tocas la batería

-vaya es bueno tener una admiradora dijo el guiñándole el ojo

-bueno ya basta de estupideces tenemos algo mas importante que discutir dijo Natsu

-Natsu tiene razón falta un integrante para el grupo dijo Lisanna

-solo tenemos hoy para saber que hacer dijo Natsu con los brazos cruzados

-a eso venimos ya tenemos la solución dijo Gray

-así y cual es cubito de hielo

-esta enfrente de ustedes dijo señalando Lucy

Natsu no lo podía creer lo mismo había dicho ayer Gajeel y fue un completo caos

-ella no puede ser es una bruja ni sabe cantar, chicos yo les iba decir que me pusieran a mi de cantante

-como me dijiste estúpida dijo Lucy viendo a Lisanna

-que tu no sabes cantar

-quieres apostar que soy mejor que tu

-chicas cálmense decía Jellal

-Lisanna tiene razón no sabemos si ella sepa cantar a demás apenas la conocimos ayer y dejo mucho que pensar dijo Natsu

-por que no te callas soy muy buena cantando y tocando cualquier instrumento soy mejor que tu dijo por fin no le gustaba alardear pero el y la otra la estaban sacando de quicio

-tu ser mejor que yo, por dios solo vete eres una Barbie no creo que sepas ni sujetar bien una guitarra las rubias como tu no saben de música

-y tu un peli rosa todo estúpido que estoy segura que no sabe leer unas partituras de un Violonchelo solo sabrás jugar Guitar Hero

Natsu comenzaba a cabrearse -mira será mejor que te vayas no te queremos aquí

-que acaso te intimido dijo Lucy acercando se a el

Natsu la tomo por la barbilla estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro -quieres que te demuestre lo contrario en una batalla

-acepto

-oigan chicos les recordamos que estamos aquí dijo Mira

Ambos se separaron Lisanna echaba humo -que se cree esa para acercarse asi a mi Natsu

-tengo una idea por que no hacemos lo que dijo Natsu una batalla pero no entre ellos dos que sea mi hermana en contra de Lucy quien gane será la nueva vocalista del grupo

-me parece bien dijo Lucy

-a mi tambien dijo Lisanna

-y como calificaremos? Pregunto Natsu

-fácil que todos los integrantes voten tambien podría ser Mira y el Maestro Gildarts Dijo Jellal

-me parece bien dijo Erza y Gray

-bien mañana después de clases en la parte de atrás donde hacemos los eventos dijo Natsu

Todos comenzaron a salir ya que ya había terminado el descanso

Lucy se dirijo al salón -espera

Lucy volteo ¿Qué quieres?

-solo te advierto algo, quiero que no te vuelvas a cerca a Natsu dijo Lisanna

-yo decido a quien me acerco y a quien no

-si yo gano mañana que así será, quiero que te vayas de esta universidad

-de acuerdo pero, si yo gano quiero que me dejes en paz y no me vuelvas hablar dijo Lucy

-bien vete despidiendo de esta escuela dijo Lisanna y se fue

-que pasa con ella?penso Lucy

-veo que estas muy segura de ganar

-ahora tu que ¿quieres? Pregunto Lucy viendo que Natsu se acercaba

-no creo que logres vencerla ni que te unas a nuestro grupo

-ya lo veras cuando gane dijo Lucy poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Natsu

El solo sonrio Lucy iba a darse vuelta cuando Natsu la tomo por la muñeca

-entonces que te parece si apostamos dijo el sonriendo

-¿Qué?...


	4. Competencia

POV Natsu

Acaba de salir del salón cuando veo que en el pasillo están Lisanna y la rubia al parecer están discutiendo baya esta chica es increíble no lleva ni 4 horas y ya se izo enemiga de Lisanna, vaya que si tenía mala suerte, además que todos hablaban de que me pego esto va hacer molesto esa mujer me saca de quicio

Vaya si que Lisanna es celosa y posesiva pero no tenia que advertírselo lo que menos quiero es que ella se acerque a mi

La esta retando veo que esa chica es diferente, veo que no se deja intimidar, al parecer están haciendo una apuesta

Lisanna le esta diciendo que si gana que Lucy se vaya de la universidad, esta exagerando, y eso que no es mi novia, no me imagino si lo fuera si ya hubiera muerto o me hubiera terminado suicidando

-acepto, pero si gano yo quiero que me dejes en paz y no me vuelvas hablar

Esta loca como acepta tan fácilmente que tan confiada esta para no pensarlo dos veces ni siquiera pestaño, Lisanna es buena no creo que gane tan fácilmente además esta presumiendo mucho como dice el dicho perro que ladra no muerde, tal vez de esto pueda sacar ventaja

POV Normal

-lo que escuchaste si te gana Lisanna quiero seas mi esclava por todo un mes.¿Qué dices? Rubia

Vamos Lucy no pierdas la calma tranquila puedes con este idiota es lo que pensaba ella -bien pero si gano tu yo competiremos y se te gano tendrás que respetarme y reconocer que soy mejor que tu ¿estas de acuerdo¡? Dijo Lucy guiñándole el ojo

-que clase de apuestas es esta, eres tonta tu ganarme a mi ja por favor no me hagas reír, pero esta bien acepto dijo el

Los dos estrecharon las manos con mucha seguridad y luego cada uno tomo una dirección diferente

Lucy llego a su siguiente clase que tenia era de francés tenia que aprender mas idiomas si quería ser más profesional pero esta ves estaba con diferente compañeros, a la única que reconoció fue a Juvia

-Lucy por aquí dijo ella con una sonrisa

-hola Juvia dijo sentándose a su lado

-donde estabas?

-larga historia, Lucy le conto todo lo que había pasado

\- apostaste con irte de aquí que estas loca dijo Juvia gritando

Todos las voltearon a ver -Juvia baja la vos no quiero que se entere todo el mundo

-perdona a Juvia pero es que no lo puedo creer, sabes e visto cantar a Lisanna y es muy buena

-pensé que creías que yo era buena dijo Lucy haciendo puchero

-si lo eres Lucy y no dudo que ganes pero no quiero que esa te haga algo es muy tramposa sabes

-No deberías temer Lucy se que ganaras dijo una vos femenina que se acerco a ellas

Lucy la volteo a ver era chica bajita de cabello color azul claro ojos color amarillos lucia muy tierna con su vestido amarillo y su listón en el cabello

-Levy dijo Juvia

-perdonen que me haya metido en donde no me llaman pero toda la escuela habla de ti y el encuentro que tendrás con la bruja de Lisanna

-veo que aquí nadie la quiere dijo Lucy riendo

-es una presumida que se cree mucho por ser la hermana de Mirajane y novia de Natsu piensa que ella es mejor en todo cuando ni si quiera sabe vestirse decente dijo Levy

-Levy no deberías hablar tan fuerte te pueden escuchar dijo Juvia

-no me importa que ni se meta conmigo

-ya me caes bien Levy vamos ven siéntate con nosotras, me llamo Lucy es un gusto Levy dijo la rubia sonriendo

-un gusto Luce, yo estoy en la clase de diseño de modas y veo que tienes buen gusto para vestirte

-gracias dijo Lucy

-oye Luce se que te acabo de conocer pero podría vestirte para mañana en el duelo por favor di que si

-a claro dijo ella un poco sorprendida por la petición de Levy

Y así pasaron las clases Lucy se había hecho muy buena amiga de Levy al igual que Juvia se le estaba quitando la pena

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban reunidos en el salón de eventos para la competencia había muchos alumnos no eras demasiados pero si eran como mínimo unas 40 personas

Enfrente del escenario había una mesa hay se sentarían el grupo de Natsu mas el profesor del cual ya estaban hay Natsu estaba muy aburrido se le hacia una perdida de tiempo ya que el se imaginaba el resultado pero todos estaban de acuerdo así que no podía hacer mucho

-oye Natsu quieres presentar tu dijo Gray

-no aslo tu dijo Natsu sin mirarlo

-como quieras

Hola que tal todo bueno como saben hoy será el día que tengamos a una nueva vocalista para nuestro grupo esperemos que las chica den una buena actuación y así que chicas suban al escenario

Lucy y Lisanna subieron las dos estaban muy confiadas

-bueno veremos quien es la primera en participar echemos un volado -Lisanna que pides cara o cruz -cara Gray lanzo la moneda y cayo cara bien Lisanna serás tu primero prepárate

-yo siempre estoy lista, vas a perder tonta

Lucy solo dispuso a bajar del escenario no valía la pena alegar

-hola chicos espero que les guste mi canción además especialmente para Natsu le lanza un beso del cual Natsu solo ignoro

Lisanna

I threw a wish in the well

Don´t ask me

I´ll never tell I looked

at you as it fell

And now you´ in my way

I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a Kis

I wasn´t looking for this

But now you´re in my way

Your stare was holdin

Ripped jeans, skin was showin

Hot night wind was blowin

Where you think you´re going baby?

Hey i just met you

And this crazy

But here´s my number

So call me maybe

It´s hard to look right

At you baby

But here´s my number

So call me maybe

Lisanna no lo hacia mal pero tampoco era la gran cosa, la canción es linda pero nada mas cantaba sin alma era lo que pensaba Natsu

Hey i just met you

And this is cray

But here´s my number

So call me maybe

And all the other boys

Try to chase me

But here´s my number

So call me maybe

You took your time with the call

I tool no time with the fail

You gave me nothing at all

But still you´re in my way

I beg and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it´s real

I didn´t know i would feel it

But still you´re in my way

Your stare was holdin

Ripped jeans, skin was showin

Hot night wind was blowin

Where you think you´re going baby?

Hey i just met you

And this crazy

But here´s my number

So call me maybe

It´s hard to look right

At you baby

But here´s my number

So call me maybe

Lisanna termino su canción y hubo muchos aplausos, pero no tan estruendosos

-bien y ahora va Lucy decía Gray

Lucy subió al escenario y atrás de ella estaba Gajeel con la guitarra y en la batería estaba Laxus y ella con su bajo rosa

Su vestimenta dejo a muchos con la boca abierta hasta Natsu no dejaba de verla, traía una blusón larga de color rojo sin mangas algo escotada que le cubría de la parte baja de su espalda con unas medias color negro, un con ligero y unas botines negros traía pulseras y su cabello estaba suelto

Ningún hombre podía dejar de verla

-oye Natsu cierra la boca o te entran moscas decía Erza muy divertida

-buena esta canción la compuse yo espero les guste

Laxus

1,2,3

Lucy

Let em know that

Dejales claro que

We´re still Rock n Roll

I don't care about my makeup

No me preocupo por mi maquillaje

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

Me gusta mas con mis jeans rasgados

Don´t know how to keep my mouth shut

No se como mantener la boca cerrada

You say so what (what)

Tu dices, y qué? (que)

I dont i care if i´m misfit

No me importa si soy una inadaptada

I like it better tan the hípster of all shit

Me gusta mas que el hipster de cualquier mierda

I am a mother f-cking princess

Soy una maldita pricesa

You still love me

Aun me amas

Some some how

De alguna manera

It´s a Little differennt when i´m with you

Es un poco diferente cuanto estoy contigo

You know when i´m with you

Sabes muy bien quien soy

On the phone you know how ir really goes

En el telefono ya sabes como sigue

Some some way

De alguna forma

We´ll be getting out of this time one day

Nos soltaremos esta epoca algún dia

You´re the only that i

Tu eres al unico que quiero conmigo

Want with me you know how the story goes

Ya sabes como continua la historia

When it´s you and me

Cuando se trata de ti y de mi

We don´t need no one to tell us who to be

No necesitamos a nadie que nos diga que hacer

We´ll keep turning up the radio

Seguiremos subiendole al radio

When it´s you and I

Cuando se trata de ti y de mi

Just put up a middle fonger to the sky

Ponemos un dedo en medio del cielo

Let them know we´re still Rock´n Roll

Les hacemos saber que seguimos siendo Rock´n Roll

Natsu no lo podia creer realmente Lucy lo estaba haciendo muy bien tocaba como toda una experta su forma de cantar era increíble y como se movia, disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, cantaba con el corazón no podía cerrar la boca de lo impresionado que estaba

Rock n Roll

Hey hey hey

Rock n roll

Hey hey hey

Don't get bad attitude dude

No adoptes una mala actitud amigo

I´m never going to over up that tattoo

No pienso cubrir ese tatuaje

I might have a couple issues

Puede que tenga ciertos problemas

You say me too (yeah)

Tu dices yo tambien (yeah)

Don´t care about a reputation

No me desvivo por una reputacion

Must be living in the wrong generation

Debo estar viviendo en la generacion equivocada

This is your invitation

Esta es tu invitación

Let´s get wasted}

Vamos celebremos

Some some how

De alguna manera

It´s a Little different when I´m with you

Es un poco diferente cuando estoy contigo

You know what I really I am

Sabes muy bien quien soy

On the pone you know how the story goes

En telefono ya sabes como continua la historia

When it´s you and me

Cuando se trata de ti y de mi

We don´t need no one to tell us who to be

No necesitamos a nadie que nos diga que ser

We´ll keep turning up the radio

Seguiremos subiendole a la radio

When it´s you and I

Cuando un se trata de ti y de mi

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Ponemos un dedo medio en el cielo

Let them know we´r still Rock´n Roll

Les hacemos saber que seguimos siendo Rock n Roll

Rock n Roll

Hey hey hey

Rock n Roll

Hery hey hey

When it´s you and me

Cuando se trata de ti y de mi

We don´t need no one to tell us who to be

No necesitamos a nadie que nos diga que ser

We´ll keep turning up the radio

Seguiremos subiendole a la radio

When it´s you and I

Cuando un se trata de ti y de mi

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Ponemos un dedo medio en el cielo

Let them know we´r still Rock´n Roll

Les hacemos saber que seguimos siendoRock n Roll

Rock n Roll

Hey hey hey

Rock n Roll

Hery hey hey


	5. El beso

Lucy termino de cantar y todos los alumnos aplaudieron hasta llego mas gente, los aplausos no paraban hubo muchos hombres que le gritaron que tenia una vos angelical y tambien otros que la violaban con la mirada, hasta las mujeres le gritaban que canto genial

-vaya si que fue una actuación perfecta dijo Gray acercándose a Lucy

-gracias siempre doy lo mejor de mi

Gray se puso algo nervioso ya que Lucy parecía toda una profesional

-bueno creo que es hora de decidir ala ganadora decía Mirajane subiendo al escenario

-ok iré con los demás decía Gray

Lisanna estaba que echaba humo, estaba demasiado enojada y no porque Lucy canto genial si no porque Natsu no le quitaba la vista-parece un idiota viéndola así

-bueno empecemos, que las chicas pasen al frente decía Mira

Las dos hicieron caso abajo del escenario esta Juvia Y Levy que la estaban apoyando, Lucy vio a Loki que le mandaba besos del cual esto izo que ella sonriera

-empecemos con nuestro encantador profesor de música dijo Mira

-bueno me sorprendieron chicas la verdad son talentosas, Lisanna tienes una vos linda y tienes carisma, tu canción fue muy alegre, ahora Lucy me dejaste sin palabras creo que no fui al único que dejaste con la boca abierta de verdad tu seguridad tus tonos de vos fueron los adecuados así que en mi opinión tu deberías ser la líder de E.N.D (así se llama el grupo)

Natsu solo lo fulmino con la mirada a Gildarts -no puede estar hablando enserio

-gracias dijo Lucy

-bueno ahora vamos con nuestra hermosa baterista mas conocida como Titania dijo Mira

Muchos hombres aplaudieron y le gritaban que era la mejor, aunque no duro mucho ya que Erza les lanzo una mirada fría para que la dejaran hablar

-definitivamente me gusto la competencia aunque me hubiera gustado que Lisanna se hubiera esforzado mas sin duda quiero a Lucy como nuestra vocalista dijo Erza

Lucy estaba muy feliz por las palabras de Erza

-ahora que hable nuestro guapísimo bajista decía Mira

Juvia lo volteo a ver y casi se desmaya lucia muy guapo -mi Gray -sama

Levy solo se le quedo viendo raro -no crees que exageras dijo ella

-como dijo Gildarts Lucy debe ser nuestra líder, ella queda bien con mi…. Digo con el grupo

-me alegro oirlo dijo Lucy emocionada

-o veo que nuestro Gray a sido flechado decía Mira divertida

Gray y Lucy se pusieron rojos Juvia por el contrario sintió un dolor en su pecho y agacho la mirada

-ahora falta que hable el líder, pero como me gusta hacerlo enojar será el ultimo en hablar ahora yo daré mi opinión dijo guiñando el ojo

Lo cual hizo enojar a Natsu, estaba demasiado enojado y no sabia bien porque

-ara ara chicas en lo personal me gusto el trabajo que hicieron las dos, Lisanna estoy orgullosa de ti lo has hecho bien pero esta ves quiero que Lucy sea la que me suplante, Felicidades Lucy reconozco que serás mejor que yo dijo sonriéndole

Lucy se sonrojo jamás había recibido tantos halagos en un solo día -no se que decir viniendo de ti, de verdad gracias dijo Lucy

-bueno creo que eso es todo dijo Mira

-maldita sea Mira no me vas a dejar hablar dijo Natsu levantándose de su asiento

-o cierto se me olvidaba nuestro líder quiere hablar

-Natsu nadie te quiere escuchar dijo Gray riéndose

-tu cállate idiota

-¿a quién le dices idiota?

-a ti no veo a nadie mas dijo Natsu

-Natsu dirás algo o no dijo Gildarts molesto

Natsu solo suspiro y fue hacia el escenario, subió ya estando hay le quito el micrófono a Mira y se acerco a Lucy

Lucy solo trago saliva -que pretende pensó ella

Natsu estaba muy cerca de Lucy -oye estas muy cerca dijo Lucy haciéndose para atrás pero Natsu la tomo por el brazo para que no se moviera

-solo tengo algo que decirte rubia, no me ganaras tan fácilmente después de nuestra presentación tu y yo tocaremos aquí mismo y el publico decidirá quien es el mejor

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y empezaron a murmurar Natsu y Lucy competirán era lo que decían

No me dejare intimidar tan fácil mente

-de acuerdo acepto pero no creas que me vencerás dijo ella sonriendo lo que provocó que Natsu se enojara mas

-no sabes quien soy verdad agarrando mas fuerte a Lucy y atrayéndola mas a el

Se miraban tanto que se les olvido que estaban en un escenario con todo un público mirándolos

-ara ara, veo que aquí hace calor decía Mira muy divertida

Lucy reacciono y se alejo de Natsu para mirar a otro lado, y luego el bajo del escenario y se marcho

-bueno esta decidido Lucy es la vocalista del grupo E.N.D decía Mira

-un momento esto es muy injusto dijo Lisanna ya que había estado muy callada pero después de ver como Natsu se acerco a Lucy quería matarla

-de que hablas Lisanna dijo Mira

-ella hizo trampa

-¿de que estas hablando? Pregunto Lucy viéndola

-no es justo ella gano por que tuvo a Laxus en la batería y a Gajeel para apoyarla por eso su canto sonó mejor

Lucy solo se rio -eres tan tonta, el que ellos me apoyaran no tiene nada que ver en que cante mejor que tu además la canción lo requería

-tu no cantas bien solo sabes ser una zorra ve como te vestiste para llamar la atención de los hombres

Lucy estaba empezando a cabrearse pero no iba dejar que eso le afectara -veo que tu cerebro no te da para mas dijo Lucy

-Mira yo cante sin ayuda de nadie y esta los uso a ellos eso no es justo dijo Lisanna

Mira no sabia que decir no estaba de acuerdo con Lisanna pero era su hermana y había prometido apoyarla en todo

-creo que tienes razón

-¿pero que? Dijo Lucy

-Lo siento Lucy decía Mira apenada

-un momento Mira tu no puedes decidir ya que ya no eres del grupo solo Gray, Natsu y yo lo decidimos y Lucy se queda con nosotros dijo Erza levantándose de su asiento

-estoy de acuerdo dijo Gray

-pero ustedes no son nada, Natsu es el líder y el decide dijo Lisanna

-pero no esta ya se fue, además el la acepto no puedes hacer nada dijo Erza enojada

Lisanna no pudo hacer mas y salió corriendo -me las pagaras maldita fue lo que pensó

Después de eso todos bajaron del escenario

-chicos gracias por aceptarme en su grupo dijo Lucy

-eres buena dijo Erza

-ven les dije que la coneja cantaba bien dijo Gajeel acercándose

-Lu-chan dijo Levy acercándose con Juvia y le dieron un fuerte abrazo

-ves te dije que le ganarías a esa bruja dijo Levy

-gracias por cierto tu ropa esta genial me gusto mucho

-sabia que te quedaría bien

-Lucy me alegro que ganaras dijo Juvia algo apagada -¿

estas bien? Pregunto Lucy

-s-si

-tambien hay que agradecer a Juvia si no fueran amigas no habríamos podido conocer a Lucy dijo Gray revolviéndole el pelo a Juvia

A lo cual esta se puso muy roja casi se desmaya

-¿oye estas bien? pregunto Gray

Juvia no contesto estaba muy nerviosa

-oigan por que no vamos a celebrar dijo Laxus que se acercaba a grupo

Todos asintieron

Natsu iba caminando por los pasillos hacia el salón de música, donde luego ensayaban pero no pudo evitar escuchar los murmullos de la gente

-ya quiero que sea la competencia con Natsu

¿me pregunto si le ganara?

-es Natsu no creo que pierda

\- viste ala chica canto como toda una profesional

-además que es muy sexy

-si esa chica será definitivamente la que este en la mira de los patrocinadores

-crees que se vuelva la líder

-pues el maestro Gildarts sono muy seguro

-crees que quite a Natsu

Natsu entro al salón cerrando muy fuerte la puerta que todos se dieron cuenta

Maldita sea, no dejare que esta tonta me quite lo que con trabajos me acostado, ¿Por qué tenia que cantar tan bien?, ahora veo por que estaba tan segura con la apuesta, pero no me intimida ella va perder contra mi y le enseñare que no se juega con Natsu Dragneel

Después de eso se tiro en el sofá

Aunque tambien muchos hombres no le quitaban la vista, no niego que sea linda, en eso recordó como Lucy iba vestida y luego se sonrojo, pero que mierda estoy pensado, si se veía bien pero no es para tanto AAAAA no la he podido sacar de mi cabeza desde el domingo que me pego, recordarlo me enferma, definitivamente me vengare

-Natsu estas aquí

La puerta se abrió de golpe

-Lisanna quiero estar solo

Pero ella lo ignoro y se fue a sentar a lado de el -no es justo Natsu porque no votaste por mi

-Lisanna no quiero hablar por favor vete

-esa idiota no se saldrá con la suya, tenemos que hacer algo Natsu

En eso le mandaron un mensaje a Lisanna

-genial lo que me faltaba

-¿Quién te mando mensaje? Pregunto Natsu

-es Mira, dice que se ira con los demás a casa de Gray a celebrar que iba a llegar tarde

-va ir Lucy? Pregunto el

-pues si por ella van a celebrar pero obviamente no vamos a ir verdad, Natsu, dijo ella pero el acaba de salir del salón

POV Natsu

-ni siquiera me invitaron malditos, pero esta noche Lucy no te dejare tranquila

POV Normal

Ya todos había llegado a la casa de Gray que era muy grande, hasta tenia piscina

-vaya Gray vives aquí enserio dijo Lucy impresionada

-así es y lo mejor vivo solo dijo el sonriendo

-bueno nse podía esperar menos de un Fullbuster dijo Erza

\- ¿Fullbuster? Donde escuchado ese apellido antes decía Lucy pensativa

-vamos Lu-chan su padre es el segundo empresario mas rico de todo Japón

-o ya veo

Así que así se llama la competencia de mi padre

-dijiste algo Lu-chan

-no es para tanto decía Gray

-bueno basta de charla a celebrar decía Gajeel

La fiesta se dio acabo y mucha gente empezó a llegar tanto que llenaron la casa

Lucy bailaba con sus amigas y tomaban como si no hubiera un mañana

-oye Lucy ven

Lucy volteo a ver y era Erza quien le hablo

-¿Qué paso Erza?

-bueno yo quería pedirte -q-que f-fuéramos -a-amigas dijo ella

Lucy se sorprendió y luego sonrió -pensé que ya éramos amigas

-enserio me alegro escucharlo, pero quiero decirte que seremos las mejores amigas de acuerdo

-si dijo Lucy ya que eso sonó a una orden

Natsu ya había llegado ala fiesta y estaba buscando a cierta rubia no iba dejarla divertirse cuando la encontró vio que estaba bailando con Erza, se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo y la saco del centro y la llevo afuera donde estaba la piscina

-oye que te sucede?

-disfrutando la fiesta dijo Sonriendo

-la verdad que si hasta que llegaste tu

-tendrás que acostumbrarte

Lucy se iba a marchar pero Natsu no la dejo

-te puedes quitar quiero regresar con mis amigas

-¿Quién dijo que ya había acabado de hablar?

-no tengo porque escucharte

-pues lo aras te guste o no

-bien habla dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-me vengare de ti por la cachetada que me diste crees que ya lo olvide

-te lo buscaste y si note quitas de mi camino te golpeare en otra parte que te duela mas dijo sonriendo

-quiero ver que lo intentes

Natsu la abrazo de la cintura haciendo que esta no se pudiera mover

\- idiota déjame

Esta demasiado cerca por que me estoy poniendo nerviosa

-si no me dejas voy a gritar dijo ella

-así inténtalo dijo el

Lucy iba a grita ayuda pero antes de que saliera una palabra de su boca Natsu la beso, dejándola totalmente sorprendida


	6. Comienza los problemas

Lucy tenia los ojos abiertos acaba de ser besada por ese idiota, estaba confundida no sabia si enojarse o seguir con el beso pero antes de que pudiera ponerse mas nerviosa agarro fuerzas y lo aventó del cual Natsu cayo al agua

-no te vuelvas a cercar a mi me oíste dijo Lucy muy enojada

Al escuchar el ruido del agua Gray, Erza, Juvia ,Gajeel y Levy salieron

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Pregunto Gray

-nada dijo Lucy aun molesta

-¿segura? Te veo muy molesta

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto Erza acercándose a Lucy

-el idiota de Natsu me hizo enojar

-¿Qué te hizo? Pregunto Juvia

Lucy estaba muy roja -b-bueno…..

-un momento y donde esta Natsu? Pregunto Gajeel que miraba para todos lados

-lo avente a la piscina dijo ella algo avergonzada

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Dijeron todos los presentes

-no me griten así dijo ella

-Natsu no sabe nadar dijo Erza

-no puede ser

-ahorita debe estar ahogándose dijo Gray

-se esta ahogando dijo Juvia señalando a la piscina

Lucy sin pensarlo dos veces se dio un clavado al agua, comenzó a nadar hacia abajo, la piscina estaba algo profunda y lo pudo ver con los ojos cerrados, entonces lo tomo del brazo para sacarlo pero noto que estaba pesado y se le dificulto -maldita sea porque pesa tanto

Luego se escucho como alguien mas se metía al agua y Lucy lo pudo ver era Gray, los dos tomaron a Natsu y nadaron hacia arriba, sacando a Natsu del agua

Salieron y lo pusieron en el suelo -oye Natsu responde decía Gray que estaba cerca de el

-¿ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Lucy que estaba muy asustada Natsu no respondía

-deberían darle respiración de boca a boca dijo Levy

-vamos Gray hazlo tu dijo Gajeel

-que ni muerto lo besare dijo el

Lucy no sabia que hacer por su culpa Natsu estaba así entonces sin pensarlo dijo-yo lo are

-¿estas segura Lucy? Pregunto Gray

-si es mi responsabilidad

Entonces se acerco a sus labios y luego lo beso dándole respiración, después con su manos apretó el pecho de Natsu y luego lo volvió a besar después de dos veces Natsu comenzó a reaccionar, tocio el agua que había tragado Lucy se alejó de el

-¿Natsu estas bien? Pregunto Gajeel

Ya todos lo de la fiesta estaba afuera formando un circulo

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? Pregunto Laxus

-Natsu cayó a la piscina dijo Erza

-mas bien fui aventado dijo Natsu que se estaba intentando levantar

-aquí nadie te aria eso, todos sabemos que no sabes nadar dijo Laxus

-eso crees tu pero hay una persona que no, en eso señalo a Lucy y todos la voltearon a ver

-y-yo n-no sabia dijo ella intentando calmar el ambiente

Ya que todas las miradas eran de odio y se escucho murmullos -¨casi lo mata¨, -¨que mala persona es¨ -¨y justo cuando la habían aceptado en el grupo¨ -¨quiso matar al líder¨ decían varias chicas

-oigan de verdad fue un accidente si me dejan explicar decía Lucy

-accidente si me aventaste dijo Natsu mirándola

-¿eso es cierto Lucy? Pregunto Laxus

-am bueno y- yo lo hice sin pensar dijo ella

-lo intento matar dijo una chica de cabello negro

-ya tranquilos, lo importante es que Natsu esta bien dijo Mirajane

-es cierto dijo Erza

-bueno la fiesta se acabo, deberían marcharse todos dijo Gray Y así fue todas personas comenzaron a irse unos mirando feo a Lucy y otros la empujaban al salir, Lucy solo suspiro, se sentía fatal

En la casa ya solo quedaban Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, Juvia , Levy y Lucy obviamente Gray ya que era su casa

Juvia intentaba animar a Lucy -no estés así

-ten toma esto dijo Gray que le ofreció una toalla

-gracias dijo ella

Erza se acerco a Lucy

-no les hagas caso no fue tu culpa

-si coneja veras como todos lo olvidan

-si Lu-chan no les hagas caso

-no te había visto enana

-cállate Gajeel

-¿aun stas enojada conmigo?

-no esel momento para hablar le respondió Levy

-es cierto Lucy no esta bien decía Juvia

-y a ustedes que les pasa ella me empuja al agua y la están consolando decía Natsu que se acercaba a ellos

-bueno no creo que ella lo haya echo a propósito decía Gray

-a claro solo me empujo sin querer no?Decía Natsu enojado

-yo,Natsu lo siento no tenía idea de que no sabias nadar decía Lucy

-tu cállate, primero me abofeteas y ahora casi me matas definitivamente eres una salvaje rubia

Lucy estaba molesta -tu tuviste la culpa si me hubieras dejado tranquila nada de esto hubiera pasado

-así que tu lo provocaste Natsu decía Erza molesta

-claro que no, ella esta loca

Lucy lo miro y todo el remordimiento desapareció

-imbécil dijo ella y luego salió corriendo Juvia salió tras ella

-demonios iré por ellas nos vemos mañana dijo Gajeel y se fue tras ella

Después de eso los demás tambien se fueron. Gray solo miraba a Natsu -¿Qué paso?

-lo que viste me empujo

-no creo que lo haya hecho porque si

-pues si lo hizo porque si dijo el

-no te creo, pero bien no me diras la verdad perote pasaste la forma en como le hablaste después de todo ella te salvo

Así que por eso tambien estaba mojada pensó Natsu

-bueno era su culpa dijo Natsu

-no solo se metió al agua por ti, tambien te ayudo a que volvieras en si

-¿de que hablas?

-te dio respiración de boca a boca

Natsu se quedo sorprendido

-como sea, iré a costarme si quieres te puedes quedar dijo Gray y luego entro a su casa

-maldita sea dijo Natsu apretando su puño

Ya en le departamento se encontraba Lucy en su recamara contándole todo a Juvia y a Gajeel

-y eso fue lo que paso

-no puedo creer que te haya besado dijo Gajeel

-bueno es una reacción normal, que te bese alguien así, Juvia hubiera hecho lo mismo

-lo dudo hermanita, si hubiera sido Gray te hubieras desmayado

Juvia se puso muy roja, Lucy se había reído al ver así a Juvia

-bueno coneja no le des importancia Natsu siempre ha sido idiota

-será mejor que descanses mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad dijo Juvia que salió del cuarto con su hermano

-mañana será un día difícil dijo suspirando

Al día siguiente Lucy se encontraba caminando hacia su clase, pero con todos mirándola con odio y murmurando que era la peor, que lo hizo a propósito, que estaba loca, hasta que lo había hecho a propósito para ser la líder y otras tonterías

Entro al salon y las miradasfueron a ella y decidió ignorarlas y sentarse a lado de la ventana quería estar tranquila pero no pudo

-asique tu fuiste la que intento matar a nuestro lindo Natsu

Lucy la volteo a ver era una mujer alta de cabello negro, ojos igual negro, piel bronceada

-tu ¿Quién eres?

-me llamo Minerva, ayer lo vi todo como empujaste a Natsu y le decías que acabarías con el

-eso no es cierto, ni siquiera estabas afuera cuando eso ocurrió

-cuando ocurrió, así que lo aceptas dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Todos los del salón estaban al pendiente de la conversación

-yo no dije eso

-pero si todos te escuchamos verdad chicos dijo mirando a los del salón del cual todos asintieron

-déjame tranquila dijo Lucy y luego se volteo otra ves a la ventana

-no me ignores dijo Minerva y la agarro del hombro del cual presiono con fuerza

-oye que te pasa suéltame

-Minerva que haces aquí, esta no es tu clase, lárgate

-vaya así que tienes un defensor Lucy volteo a ver a Gray

-si lo tiene así que ya lárgate dijo el Minerva soltó a Lucy y luego salió del salón

-y ustedes que no tienen nada mejor que hacer dijo Gray refiriéndose a los demás

-¿te lastimo?

-no te preocupes y gracias dijo ella

-solo ignóralos de acuerdo dijo el sonriéndole

-tienes razón dijo ella sonriendo

Después de eso entro el profesor

-bueno guarden silencio la clase va a comenzar, por cierto Lucy el director la quiere ver en su oficina ahora

-a mi?

-si que puede salir

Lucy salió del salón y se dirigió hacia la dirección pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, después de salir de su edificio recorrió unos 10 min a para llegar hacia el edificio del director.

Ya estando hay toco la puerta -pasa

Ella entro y vio al director sentado enfrente de su escritorio. El director ya era una persona grande, ya casi no tenia cabello , ojos color negro, lucia una camisa blanca con un chaleco color vino. En su escritorio tenia un placa que decía Director Makarov Dreyar

-buenos días Lucy toma asiento

-quería verme señor director dijo Lucy sentándose

-si Lucy quería hablar contigo de una situación importante contigo

Ella asintió

– ya hice el favor que me pediste cuando te viniste a inscribir, le dije a los profesores que no mencionen tu apellido y lo mantengan en secreto

-gracias de verdad que estoy agradecida con usted

-Lucy te conocí cuando recién naciste, a demás que tu mama fue una de mis mejores alumnas y tu eres la viva imagen de ella, no podía negarme dijo el sonriendo

-enserio se lo agradezco no quiero que por mi apellido tenga problemas

-te entiendo se que tu padre es estricto, aunque para serte sincero no me gusta que te hayas escapado así sin decirle nada en algún momento el se dará cuenta y te buscara dijo el director

-probablemente pero tiene dos semanas que me escape del internado y de seguro ya le avisaron que no estoy y no a echo nada para buscarme así que no le importo dijo Lucy

-de todas maneras tienes mi apoyo en lo que necesites, tambien estoy preocupado por ti, como conseguirás lo de la colegiatura del próximo mes

-no se preocupe ya empezare a buscar trabajo y tendré para las colegiaturas

-eres igual a Layla eres realmente positiva

-tambien puede mantener el secreto de que soy hija de Layla Heartfilia,-sabrían quien es mi padre y no tengo ganas de enfrentar esos problemas ahorita

-puedes contar conmigo

-así que tu apellido es Heartfilia, te atrape decía Natsu que estuvo todo el tiempo afuera de la oficina escuchando, y luego se fue para que no lo cacharan

Después de que Lucy salió se dirigió a la cafetería se moría de hambre, así que se pido dos sincronizadas con un jugo de naranja y luego fue a sentarse

-por fin como, ya no lo aguantaba

\- vas a engordar si sigues comiendo así dijo Gray que acaba de sentarse con ella

-es que no lo sabes no importa cuanto coma yo no engordo dijo toda feliz

-que suertuda le dijo revolviendo el cabello

-oye me despeinas

-bueno al verte me dio hambre iré por algo vale ahora vuelvo

-si dijo ella

Después de que Gray se fue Lucy siguió comiendo hasta que alguien llego a tirarle su comida al piso

-oye que tu sucede cuando se levanto vio a Lisanna

-eres una maldita como pudiste tirar al agua a Natsu, no te lo perdonare

\- estás loca venir a tirarme mi comida, tendrás que pagarme por eso

-te lo advierto aléjate de MI NATSU escuchaste estúpida

-quieres saber la verdadera razón por la cual tire a tu Natsu al agua dijo Lucy molesta

-porque solo quieres arruinarlo dijo Lisanna

-haber niña a mi no me interesa tal cosa, si lo empuje fue porque el muy idiota me beso

-eres una estúpida el jamás aria eso, deja de inventar idioteces

-yo no miento, es la verdad si no me quieres creer porque no le preguntas a el

Pero Lisanna no quiso escuchar mas y levanto su mano para soltarle un bofetada a Lucy, pero antes de que hiciera algo Natsu la toma del brazo

-no permitiré que le pegues…..


	7. Te arrepentirás

POV Natsu

Vi que Lucy se dirigía a la cafetería y la seguí estaba ves voy a dejarle las cosas claras y con lo que acabo de escuchar no tendrá mas remedio que hacer lo que yo quiero, antes de que pudiera vi que el idiota de Gray se fue a sentar con ella, es raro que el actué de esa manera, nunca antes lo había visto socializar con otra chica que no fuera Erza o Mira, acabo de ver como le revuelve el pelo que es lo que pasa con el, veo que ella no le dice nada así que simpatizan pues que feos gustos tiene ella, un momento porque me importan sus gustos da igual ya se fue Gray es hora de que me acerque

Iba caminando cuando Lisanna iba empujando y maldiciendo a todo el mundo ahora cual es su problema, vi como le tiro la comida a Lucy tengo intervenir antes que pase algo mas

POV Normal

-no dejare que le pegues

-Natsu dijo Lucy

Lucy se quedo sorprendida acaba de ser salvada por Natsu. Lisanna estaba mas que enojada -¿Por qué? Dijo ella

-Lisanna será mejor que te vayas ya viste el alboroto que creaste dijo Natsu

-pero ella intento matarte y todavía mintió dijo que la habías besado dijo Lisanna soltándose del agarre de Natsu

De repente toda la cafetería estaba llena muchos estudiantes se encontraban ahí para ver lo que estaba pasando

-Lisanna será mejor que te vayas dijo Natsu

-no quiero esta maldita se merece una lección

-oye déjame de llamar así que yo sepa no te hecho nada dijo Lucy

-cállate me las pagaras por haber venido aquí

-veo que no sabes cumplir una apuesta, te gane y tu tendrías que haberme dejado en paz

-te metiste con Natsu lo tiraste que tal si hubiera muerto a demás inventaste que te beso, no habrá sido al revés y tu lo besaste y como no te correspondió lo lanzaste al agua

-¿que? Dijo Lucy

Y empezaron a murmurar los demás -¨¨eso tiene lógica¨¨ Natsu tambien se quedo sorprendido y noto como todos comenzaron a decir a Lucy ardida

-eso no es cierto dijo Lucy muy molesta

-esa es la verdad Natsu jamás besaría a alguien como tu mírate das pena dijo Lisanna sonriendo

Natsu miro a Lisanna ella se estaba pasando y para el colmo todos le estaban creyendo

-eres una estúpida yo no tengo porque mentir, pero tu y los demás pueden creer lo que quieran

-que te ofendiste por lo que dije, pero si es la verdad eres una golfa que va en busca de chicos que ya tienen novia

Lucy ya no podía mas quería golpearla hacer que se retractara de lo que estaba diciendo luego vio a Natsu sin decir nada eso la molesto mas que le dirigió una mirada llena de odio

Natsu lo noto y sintió un dolor en su pecho esta ves las cosas estaban saliendo de control

-que ya no dirás nada zorra dijo Lisanna

Lucy iba a golpearla pero Natsu se puso enfrente

-Lisanna ya cállate deja de inventarte estupideces y no la llames zorra discúlpate dijo Natsu molesto

-pero Natsu por que la defiendes si ella te beso y te lanzo al agua decía Lisanna

-ella no me beso, yo la bese

Todos guardaron silencio nadie quiso decir nada se creo un momento muy incomodo

POV Lucy

Estoy sorprendida no pensé que lo iba admitir, mi corazón comenzó acelerarse, que el lo diga así me pone nerviosa ¿Por qué? Ese beso no significo nada

POV Normal

-T- tu tu la be-besaste dijo Lisanna Pero en eso llego una maestra de cabello largo color rubio de estatura mediana y ojos color verdes -¿Qué esta pasando aquí porque tanto escándalo?

Nadie dijo nada -Natsu, Lisanna dejen de causar tanto alboroto dijo la maestra luego volteo a ver a Lucy

-y usted ¿Quién es? -perdón mi nombre es Lucy voy en la clase de música

-ya veo es la nueva no debería dar estos espectáculos, eso tambien va para ti Lisanna escuche tus gritos hasta mi oficina no puedes comportarte eres la hermana de Mirajane no hagas que se avergüence, y en cuanto a ti Natsu pensé que eras mas sensato, mejor váyanse antes de que los reporte

Lisanna salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Lucy se fue caminando su día no podría empeorar ya tenia suficiente, desde que había llegado solo se involucraba en puros problemas y era el centro de atención -así no podre pasar de desapercibida, será mejor que vaya a tomar aire fresco

Salió y vio una banca que estaba debajo de un árbol y tomo asiento solo quería tranquilidad, pero alguien se sentó junto a ella

-¿ahora que quieres?

-vaya manera de hablarme después de que te salve

-salvarme, si por tu culpa tu loca novia no ha dejado de molestarme

-Lisanna no es mi novia Lucy volteo a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Cómo que no es tu novia?

-lo que escuchaste ella no es mi novia, solo que a veces le gusta fingir que lo es

-¿pero porque lo hace?

-tenemos una relación libre

-ya veo, así que eres el tipo de chico que no toma ninguna chica enserio dijo Lucy volteando la vista

Natsu se le quedo viendo por alguna extraña razón esas palabras le afectaron

-no entenderías dijo el

-no y no me interesa dijo ella

-bueno si vine aquí no fue para hablar de mí, sino de ti

-que acaso no puedes déjame tranquila

-no, tu te metiste conmigo, y eso no me gusta desde que te conocí me he involucrado es muchas situaciones molestas, yo tenía una vida tranquila aquí todos me respetaban y no inventaban chismes de mi es tu culpa dijo Natsu

-mi culpa pero tu fuiste el que comenzó todo esto yo me acerque a ti amablemente

-así claro para ti ponerte cosas que no son tuyas darme una bofetada y sin olvidar que me tiraste al agua son señales de que eres muy amable, no me hagas reír dijo Natsu torciendo la boca

-todo eso fue tu culpa si no hubieras actuado de esa forma no hubiera reaccionado así

-reaccionaste como toda una loca salvaje

-déjame de decir me así idiota que acaso no sabes mi nombre Natsu sonrió

-claro te llamas Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy se quedo en shock, acaba de ser descubierta y no sabia que decir

-veo que no te lo esperabas dijo Natsu triunfante

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Pregunto ella

-eso no importa pero veo que es cierto, por alguna razón no quieres que los demás se enteren de que la hija del mejor empresario y numero uno de todo Japón y gran parte del mundo esté aquí

-por favor no se lo digas a nadie, serian muchos problemas dijo ella

-y porque tendría que guardarte el secreto, después de todo lo que me has hecho

-creo que ya veo por donde vas, que es lo que quieres para quedarte callado

Caíste -bien, quiero que seas mi esclava dijo el sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Lo mismo me pediste para nuestra batalla dijo Lucy levantándose de la banca

-lose, pero con esto no podrás negarte

-estas enfermo dijo ella

-no tanto como tu, tu eres la que va aceptar esto no yo

-ni loca seré tu esclava

-bien entonces diré a todos quien eres de verdad

-nadie te creería dijo Lucy confiada

-claro que lo harán Soy Natsu Dragneel por dios a demás que ya viste como se creen cualquier cosa, y lo más importante es que tengo una grabación

-¿enserio?

-porque mentiría dijo el Lucy no sabia que hacer Natsu sabia su secreto y lo peor la tenia gravada-que voy hacer

-bien como no te decides iré a mostrar esto nos vemos dijo Natsu que se levanto de la banca y se disponía a irse

-espera dijo Lucy que tomo a Natsu del brazo

-puedes soltarme dijo el -de acuerdo seré tu esclava dijo Lucy con un tono bajo

-¿Qué no te escuche? Dijo Natsu burlándose

-ya lo dije

-no es escuche y si no lo vas a repetir esta bien me voy

-joder que seré tu esclava dijo Lucy casi gritando

Natsu sonrió con mucha malicia

-bien serás mía

Esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Lucy poniéndola totalmente roja

Mientras tanto Juvia se encontraba en su clase, tenia que realizar una pintura de un paisaje, lo cual era muy fácil para ella

-Juvia siempre tienes que dibujar lluvia en tus pinturas

-Lyon me espantaste dijo ella

-perdón pero te estaba hablando y no contestas Juvia lo miro Lyon era su mejor amigo desde que inicio en Fairy Tail con el no tenía pena podía ser ella misma y además que era el único chico que le hablaba sin ponerse nerviosa aparte de su hermano

Lyon era muy guapo era alto de cabello blanco ojos rasgados que eran de color negro, el era muy amable, era el chico popular de su clase por las esculturas que realizaba

-Juvia puedes dejar de verme así por favor lo dijo un poco nervioso

-perdona Juvia veía que eras muy guapo

-basta solo lo dices por ser mi amiga dijo sonrojándose

-es la verdad dijo ella sonriéndole

Lyon estaba muy sonrojado es que Juvia lo ponía muy nervioso y mas porque estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció

-¿que te parece mi pintura?

-esta hermosa a pesar de que es muy triste, siempre dibujas lluvia

\- a Juvia le gusta mucho cuando llueve la hace feliz

-eres hermosa cuando estas feliz dijo Lyon

Por un momento se quedaron viendo fijamente Lyon quería besarla pero el momento no duro mucho ya que alguien entro

-Juvia estas aquí

Juvia volteo y se puso toda nerviosa Gray acaba de entrar gritando su nombre

-aquí estas que bueno que te veo, quería pedirte un favor

-a-aaa a mi? Pregunto con dificultad

-si, de echo te estuve buscando no sabia en que salón ibas así que le pregunte a Gajeel

Juvia se sentía muy feliz de que Gray la estuviera buscando tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír mas de la cuenta

-¿que favor necesitas? pregunto tímidamente

-veras saliendo de aquí iremos a mi casa a ensayar le podrías decir a Lucy que vaya ya que no tengo su teléfono y me tengo que ir antes

-s-si dijo Juvia

-bien es que tenemos que ensayar mucho y como ella es la vocalista, bueno te dejo, por cierto tu pintaste eso

-y-yo lo hice

-te quedo increíble me gusta que le hayas agregado la lluvia, te quedo genial dijo sonriendo

No sabia como sentirse su queridísimo Gray había alagado su trabajo

-bueno me voy nos vemos

-gray- sama acaba de decir que mi pintura es genial

-pero yo te dije que era hermosa y no tuviste la misma reacción

-Juvia se siente muy feliz de ahora en adelante dibujare mas lluvia

-¿me estas escuchando? Pregunto Lyon

Pero Juvia solo lo ignoro -no sabia que le hablaras a Gray Fullbuster dijo Lyon algo molesto

-es el amigo de Gajeel por el lo conocí

-el te gusta verdad

Juvia no respondía otra ves ya que estaba perdida he su mente y además que estaba muy feliz

Por otro lado Lisanna se encontraba hecha una furia en el baño había estado hay desde lo ocurrido

-es una maldita como se atreve. Maldito Natsu porque la beso, como la odio ojala se muera

-oye tranquila no ganaras nada maldiciendo dijo una chica que acaba de entrar

-podrías dejarme sola

-creo que te puedo ayudar con tu problema

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-te digo que tu yo podríamos unirnos para acabar con cierta rubia

-¿Quién eres tu?

-mi nombre es Minerva y al igual que tu odio mucho a Lucy quiero que tambien se muera pero no podre sola, que dices te unes a mi

-acepto, quiero que se arrepienta de haber venido aquí

-quedras decir de haber nacido…


	8. La odio

En casa de Gray ya estaban Natsu y Erza, Erza estaba en la cocina buscando algo de comer mientras que Natsu estaba afinando su guitarra, Gray se encontraba hablando por teléfono

-ya te dije que no quiero ir, porque no lo entiendes, me tengo que ir adiós decía Gray que acaba de colgar el teléfono

-¿todo bien? Pregunto Erza

-no, mi padre insiste en que vaya a esa tonta cena familiar, y no me apetece ir

-¿porque no? Pregunto Erza mientras comía un pastel de fresas

-es molesto para mi, mi padre va querer decirme que me encargue de su empresa y luego escuchar a mi hermana decirme lo mismo, prefiero no ir decía Gray suspirando

-aun asi creo que deberías verlos decía Erza

-oigan ya podemos empezar a ensayar dijo Natsu molesto

-falta Lucy, no podemos empezar sin ella dijo Gray

-es una impuntual me molesta la gente asi dijo Natsu y luego comenzó a tocar la guitarra

Después de unos 15 min Lucy llego -perdonen por la demora es que verán me perdí dijo algo avergonzada

-No te preocupes, pero ya no estábamos preocupando dijo Erza

-pensé que Juvia no te había dado el recado, ya le iba a marcar dijo Gray acercando se a Lucy

-si me lo dio , pero mi sentido de orientación es pésimo y no recordaba como llegar dijo Lucy agarrándose su cabeza

-te parece divertido que nos tengas esperando, esto es serio, deberías estar aquí puntual dijo Natsu que estaba viéndola desde que llego

-perdona, y si me tomo las cosas enserio es solo que…

-no me interesa tus pretextos cada ves que ensayemos tienes que estar puntual de acuerdo Lucy no sabia como contestar le molestaba que le hablara en ese tono pero había llegado tarde asi que solo asintió con la cabeza

-oye Natsu tranquilo solo fueron 15 min de retraso dijo Gray

-no la tienes por que defender dijo Natsu viéndolo fijamente

Lucy notaba lo incomoda que se estaba volviendo la situación

-vamos a ensayar dijo Erza con vos firme Y cada uno tomo sus posiciones correspondientes

-rubia aquí tienes la letra de la canción tienes que aprendértela de acuerdo dijo Natsu que le dio unas hojas con las canciones Lucy comenzó a leerlas

-vaya si que están geniales

-¿crees poder cantar mis canciones? Pregunto Natsu

-me sorprende que tu hayas escrito esto, pero creo que puedo hacer que tus canciones se escuchen bien con mi vos dijo Lucy algo modesta

-vaya que engreída pero ya veremos eso lo juzgare yo No se dejaban de ver, sus miradas representaban ira y deseo a la vez todo mundo se podía dar cuenta de ello con tan solo verlos

Bien comencemos -1,2,3 dijo Erza

Comenzaron a tocar primero sonó la guitarra Lucy volteo a ver a Natsu -vaya debo admitir que lo hace bien, pero le demostrare que soy mejor pensó ella

Entonces comenzó a cerro los ojos y comenzó a cantar todos la miraron sorprendidos sobre todo Natsu que al parecer ella tenia razón su canción sonaba perfecta con su vos pero no se lo iba a decir al terminar la canción Lucy dijo

-¿y bien que les pareció?

-eres increíble decía Gray que no podía dejar de admirarla

-al parecer no te costó trabajo dijo Erza

-gracias chicos dijo Lucy y luego volteo a ver a Natsu que no decía nada -¿tu no dirás nada? Pregunto ella

-no tengo nada que decirte asi que si estas esperando a que te haga un cumplido esta muy equivocada, Mirajane lo hacia 100 veces mejor que tu asi que en ves de estar hay parada como tonta apréndete la canción

-idiota dijo ella

Natsu solo sonrió al escuchar eso-que inmadura

Entonces siguieron ensayando toda la tarde, por ratos Natsu peleaba con Gray por tonterías, Erza tenia que estar separándolos, luego Lucy regañaba a Gray por quitarse la ropa y al momento se la ponía pero después de un rato ya no la tenia otra ves. Lucy aconsejaba que deberían cambiar algunas palabras de las canciones al igual que algunas notas pero Natsu siempre le decía que no, que todo se quedaría igual y que ella solo se dedicara a aprenderse las canciones

Y asi paso la tarde hasta que ya eran las 10 de la noche -oigan no creen que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy dijo Lucy sentándose en un sillón

-la presentación es el viernes no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar dijo Natsu

-Lucy tiene razón hemos estado practicando toda la tarde sin parar dijo Gray

-estoy de acuerdo con Natsu no podemos descansar solo falta un día y tenemos que hacer lo muy bien dijo Erza acercándose a ellos

-pero Erza no hemos parado, además que tengo hambre dijo Gray

-Erza yo me tengo que ir ya son de las 10 de la noche es tarde Juvia me esta esperando

-eso no va ser problema, te puedes quedar conmigo dijo Gray

-¿contigo? pregunto Lucy

-no lo malinterpretes quiero decir aquí en mi casa dijo Gray con la cara toda roja

-lo que quiere decir es que nos quedaremos todos dijo Erza

-si no tienes por qué preocuparte te puedes quedar con Erza en una recamara dijo Gray con una sonrisa

-pero no traigo ropa para dormir ni para mañana decía Lucy algo preocupada

-no hay problema yo ya sabia que nos íbamos a quedar y traje ropa de mas de la puedo prestar veo que te quedara bien mi dijo Erza dándole una palmadita en el hombro de Lucy

-bien le mandare un mensaje a Juvia de que me quedare

Paso otra hora y ellos por fi terminaron de ensayar y cada uno se dispuso a ir a una habitación, Lucy ya se había puesto la piyama que consistía en una blusa color morada con un short negro Se metió ala cama y no podía dormir se sentía muy incomoda, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día fue descubierta por Natsu y eso no la dejaba tranquila

-iré por algo de tomar dijo ella

Salió del cuarto muy silenciosamente para no despertar a Erza, cerro la puerta y comenzó a caminar y luego vio como Gray salía del baño con una toalla en la parte de abajo, se notaba q salía de bañarse

-o Lucy pensé que ya dormías dijo Gray

-voy a bajar por algo de tomar espero que no te importe dijo Lucy viéndolo fijamente no podía evitarlo Gray lucia muy bien en toalla

-puedes tomar lo que quieras dijo el viéndola tambien fijamente

Lucy se puso algo roja -gr-gracias

-bueno hablo de la cocina no me malinterpretes, a que pena que me veas asi dijo todo sonrojado

-bueno te estado viendo toda la tarde sin playera creo que ya me acostumbre dijo Lucy sonriendo

-es un mal habito que tengo, desde niño lo hago y se me quedo

-con razón, pero esto te ha de traer problemas en otros lugares no?

-si me han echado de varios lugares que se le va hacer dijo riendo

-bueno hasta mañana iré por un vaso de agua dijo Lucy ya marchándose

Gray se quedo parado hay -vaya es muy linda tal ves podría invitarla un dia a salir y luego fue hacia su cuarto

Lucy llego ala cocina abrió el refrigerador – muy bien que tomare, hay jugo, refresco, leche o una cerveza, creo que tomare una espero que a Gray no le importe, bueno el me dijo que tomara lo que quisiera

-dudo que se refiera solo alas bebidas

Lucy dio un brinco de susto tirando la lata de cerveza

-que demonios

-que torpes eres

-que haces aquí Natsu

-vine por algo de comer y Natsu fue hacia el refrigerador haciendo aun lado a Lucy

-no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar ala gente decía Lucy regañándolo

-yo no te espié solo vine por algo de comer, no es mi culpa que seas tan distraída y no te des cuenta de nada decía Natsu que seguí viendo el refrigerador

-no te creo, bien pudiste prender la luz y hacer ruido pero no te quedaste en silencio viendo, de seguro estabas de pervertido viéndome

Natsu saco una pizza congelada y luego volteo a ver a Lucy de arriba abajo -mmm no hay mucho que ver

Lucy al escuchar eso se enojo de inmediato -idiota quien te crees que eres dijo ella molesta

-porque me dices idiota solo te aclare que no había nada bueno que ver, si no te gusta lo que escuchas no afirmes lo que no es

Lucy fue hacia el y lo jalo de la camiseta que traía -estas colmando mi paciencia mas te vale que me dejes tranquila

Natsu solo puso la pizza en la mesa y ahora fue el que la tomo de la cintura con fuerza atrayéndola a el

-no te dejare tranquila, eres mi esclava o ya lo olvidaste dijo el sonriendo con malicia

-suéltame dijo ella intentado alejarlo ya que el tenerlo tan cerca solo la hacia ponerse mas nerviosa y mas porque Natsu traía una camiseta negra y en la parte de abajo traía unos boxees igual negros que lo hacían lucir demasiado sexy

-¿Por qué debería soltarte? tu me jalaste primero

-pero ya te solté asi que déjame ya, o que me vas a volver a besar dijo Lucy esta ves ella iba a ponerlo nervioso

-que ingenua puede ser a veces no tengo ningún motivo para besarte dijo el soltándola

-entonces ¿porque me besaste ese día?

-porque tu ibas a gritar y no quería que hicieras un escándalo pero empeoraste las cosas, no te preocupes no se repetirá, no me gusto el beso

Ahora así había colmado con la paciencia de Lucy – de acuerdo dijo ella Levanto la cerveza y la abrió

-no me digas que fui tu primer beso eso explicaría muchas cosas de ti, veo que no eres el gusto de nadie Lucy se acercó a el y le tiro la cerveza encima a Natsu

-ahora mira quien afirma tonterías, no fuiste mi primer beso, y para que lo sepas si te avente al agua fue porque me dio asco tu beso

Lucy salió de la cocina -maldito idiota pensaba Lucy, pero antes de poder subir las escaleras

-oye Lucy dijo Natsu

Ella volteo y enseguida le cayó en la cara la camiseta de Natsu, el se la habia aventado

-mas te vale que la laves y me la entregues limpia es una de mis camisetas favoritas

-que te pasa no la voy a lavar dijo Lucy quitándose la camisa de la cara

-claro que lo harás eres mi esclava y es tu trabajo

Lucy vio a Natsu sin playera y vaya que tenia un abdomen demasiado bien no pudo evitar no mirarlo de arriba abajo era un idiota pero con un buen cuerpo

-cierra la boca o te entraran moscas dijo Natsu

-ni quien te vea a ti dijo Lucy viendo para otro lado

Natsu fue hacia ella. estaban muy pegados y Natsu se acerco al oído de Lucy y dijo

-mentirosa estabas viéndome , lo que hizo que Lucy se hiciera para atrás pero como estaban en la escalera se dio un buen sentón

-mañana quiero mi camisa limpia y se fue dejando a Lucy en la escalera

-¿porque mi corazón se aceleró tanto? , maldita sea lo odio….. dijo Una Lucy muy roja y con una camiseta en las manos

Natsu entro al cuarto y no podía quitarse de la mente a Lucy

-estuve a punto de besarla otra ves se veía tan deliciosa con ese piyama, maldita sea la odio…. dijo Natsu pegando ala pared- tendre que tomar una ducha fria


	9. Perdiendo mi defensa

Al día siguiente estaba Natsu desayunado tranquilamente en la cafetería de la escuela y traía sus audífonos puesto estaba escuchando a Theory of and Deaman

-debería sacar esta canción me late mucho dijo para el mismo y comenzó a cantar

She likes to shake her ass

She grinds it to the beat

She likes to pull my hair,

when I make her grind her teeth

I like to strip her down

She's naughty 'til the end

You know what she is, no doubt about it

She's a bad bad girlfriend

-Hola mi amor era Lisanna que acaba de sentarse a lado de el

adiós tranquilidad pensó el -hola ya te dije que no me digas asi

-no tiene nada de malo eres mi novio dijo ella apretando el brazo de Natsu

-no somos novios dijo el alejándola

-Natsu shhhh estamos en la cafetería alguien nos puede escuchar

-¿y? pregunto el con indiferencia

-bueno, ya se que no somos nada pero tu me dijiste que no te importaba que en la escuela yo te tratara como si realmente fueras mi novio

-¿yo dije eso? Dijo Natsu tratado de recordar

-que malo eres, claro que lo dijiste, además si somos algo salimos y no la pasamos bien juntos dijo Lisanna con vos seductora

-no lo negare pero trata de darme mi espacio de acuerdo dijo el con vos firme

-bien, oye que te parece si aprovechamos este rato libre y nos vamos por hay dijo acercándose a su oído

En ese momento Lucy iba pasando y logro ver a Lisanna casi encima de Natsu y los ojos de Natsu se cruzaron con los de ella por unos segundos, pero Lucy siguió su camino y vio como ella sesentava en otra mesa

-otro día Lisanna tengo cosas que hacer

-pero Natsu casi no hemos estado solos dijo Lisanna haciendo un puchero

-estado ocupado con los ensayos

-esta bien pero después del evento no te salvaras de salir conmigo de acuerdo Nat… no pudo acabar ya que Natsu ya se había levanto

Levy estaba en la biblioteca tenia una hora libre y decidió leer un rato estaba muy concentrada que no había notado que alguien la estaba observando desde que llego

-enana

Levy al escuchar esa vos su corazón se acelero

-¿Qué quieres Gajeel? Seguía muy enojada con el después de lo que ocurrió

-podrías ponerme atención por un momento y dejar tu libro

Levy hizo caso y dejo el libro -quiero explicarte lo que ocurrió esa noche

-no hay nada que explicar lo que vi fue muy claro dijo Levy viéndolo fijamente

Porque me hace esto quiero olvidar que lo vi besándose con otra pensó Levy intentaba hacerse la fuerte

-yo se que viste que cana y yo nos besamos pero no fue porque yo quisiera engañarte es solo que…..

-que Gajeel no digas tonterías, yo quería arreglar las contigo por eso fui a tu casa y te veo con una de mis amigas

-es que lo malinterpretaste yo estaba muy borracho entonces Cana se ofreció a llevarme y cuando entramos al departamento recuerdo que me dejo en el sillón y estaba muy dolido Levy y no supe que lo hice perdóname

-eres un idiota Gajeel se que tuvimos problemas yo me la pase llorando y tu vas y te emborrachas y te besas con Cana, no quiero perdonarte de acuerdo asi que déjame tranquila

Levy salió muy enojada de la biblioteca dejando a Gajeel solo

Juvia estaba platicando con Lucy sobre el evento de mañana estaba muy emocionada

-veras que mañana harás un buen trabajo Juvia confía en ti

-gracias si estoy muy emocionada pero, además que quiero demostrarle a el idiota de Natsu que soy bastante profesional

-no entiendo como es que terminaste siendo su esclava dijo Juvia

-es porque el sabe que soy una Heartfilia, de solo saber que soy su esclava me duele la cabeza dijo Lucy desanimada

-pero no te a puesto hacer nada o si?

-tengo que lavarle una camiseta, porque tenia que toparme con alguien asi dijo suspirando

-tranquila, ánimos vale dijo Juvia con una sonrisa

-por cierto donde esta Levy no la he visto?

-a de estar en la biblioteca

-o cierto que le gusta mucho leer

-si tanto que hasta una ves se quedo hasta las 12 am en la biblioteca me acuerdo que mi hermano ese día tuvo que ir por ella

-vaya Gajeel ayudando alguien si que ha cambiado ellos son buenos amigos pero Lucy se dio cuenta que la expresión de Juvia cambio mucho tenia una cara de tristeza

-¿pasa algo Juvia?

-ellos fueron novios durante dos años, pero luego terminaron, sabes Gajeel realmente se enamoro de ella y sufrió mucho cuando ella lo dejo

-Levy lo dejo ¿porque? pregunto Lucy muy sorprendida

-no se Gajeel nunca me quiso decir nada y en ese tiempo yo no hablaba mucho con Levy pero te puedo decir que desde ese día Gajeel no volvió hacer el mismo

-eso es malo, por cierto tengo que irme Erza me esa esperando iremos otra ves a ensayar

-¿te volverás a quedar?

-ni loca me vuelvo a quedar en el mismo lugar donde este ese idiota volveré temprano, ¿no quieres venir? y asi pasas mas tiempo con Gray

-no puedo quede de ver a Lyon para ver lo de un trabajo

-¿Quién es Lyon?

-ya te había contado de el, es mi mejor amigo un día te lo presento

-bueno me voy juvia nos vemos

Ala mañana siguiente era por fin el día del evento todos estaban en el gran salón terminado de preparar los últimos detalles y luego comenzaron a llegar la gente,disqueras cantantes viejos alumnos de la universidad, tambien llegaron reporteros de diferentes televisoras. Natsu y los demás estaban afinando sus instrumentos

-bien chicos ya en unos 5 minutos salen a escena de acuerdo dijo Gildarts

-no se preocupe lo haremos bien dijo Erza

\- se que lo harán mocosos

Lucy estaba con los nervios de punta acaba de terminar de arreglarse lucía un vestido sencillo color negro corto con unas medias negras y unos botines una cinta en su cuello de color blanco en forma de moño al igual q en sus brazos

-¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto Gray que estaba detrás de ella

-estoy muy nerviosa hay mucha gente dijo Lucy algo acelerada

-tranquila lo harás bien, por cierto, luces muy guapa dijo con una gran sonrisa

-gracias tu tambien luces muy bien Gray traía un pantalón negro entubado con una camiseta blanca un chaleco negro, una corbata blanca una cadena y su collar de cruz

-bueno no estoy acostumbrado a usar corbata dijo el con la mano en la cabeza

-mientras no te quites la ropa en el escenario todo esta bien je

-no prometo nada, pero si lo hago prométeme detenerme dijo guiñándole un ojo

Cerca de hay Natsu solo estaba viendo como Lucy y Gray hablaban

-no entiendo porque dice que se ve bien Gray luce igual que siempre, yo me veo mejor que el

-al parecer esos dos se llevan muy bien

-que molesto dijo Natsu torciendo la boca

-no me digas que estas ¿celoso?

-no digas tonterías Erza, porque debería estar celoso del cubito de hielo

-porque el se lleva bien con Lucy, hasta podría decir que hay química entre ellos solo ve como se ven dijo Erza viéndolos

-voy a vomitar dijo Natsu

Luego de eso se acerco a ellos -podrían ligar en otro momento salimos en cinco

Lucy lo vio de arriba abajo odiaba admitirlo pero se vía muy sexi con ese traje negro

-no estamos ligando para tu información

-eso no parecía dijo Natsu molesto

-y si fuera asi a ti que te importa dijo Lucy provocándolo

-a mi no me importa lo que hagan, si tienes malos gustos

-que dijiste idiota dijo Gray empujándolo

Natsu volteo a ver lo - idiota te lo decía a ti, necesitas mejorar

Lucy estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Gray se le adelanto

-imbécil dijo Gray dándole un puñetazo

-como te atreves, Natsu le devolvió el puñetazo

Empezaban hacer un alboroto hasta que Erza los puso en su lugar a los dos

-mas les vale que se comporten

Erza parecía un demonio que hizo que Gray y Natsu temblaran -si señora dijeron ambos abrazados

-bien mocosos salgan dijo Gildarts

Primero salio Erza y Gray

-oye rubia espera

-no quiero hablar contigo de acuerdo dijo Lucy que estaba por ir al escenario, pero Natsu la tomo del brazo

-oye tienes que quitarte esa costumbre de estar agarrándome del brazo dijo Lucy tratándose se de Zafar

-no quiero, recuerdas que eres mi esclava y puedo agarrarte cunado yo quiera

-tenemos que salir a escena dijo Lucy viendo lo fijamente

-no me digas que piensas salir asi?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? me veo bien

-si luces muy bien, si tuvieras un mejor carácter hasta andaría contigo dijo viéndola muy fijamente

Lucy se puso roja -no digas tonterías dijo ella volteando a otro lado

-haya afuera hay muchos fotógrafos, reporteros

-¿y?

-que no entiendes alguien te puede reconocer, y todo se vendrá abajo

-es cierto no había pensado en eso, pero mi padre nunca me presento ala prensa solo una ves y eso era cuando tenia 6 años, no creo que me reconozcan dijo un poco mas calmada

-te reconocerán te pareces mucho a tu madre y cuando se fije en ti dirán que eres su gemela y luego te investigaran

-diablos es cierto ¿y ahora que hago? Dijo agarrándose la cabeza

-sabia que eras despistada pero no a ese grado, ten ponte este antifaz

-¿de donde sacaste esto?

-eso importa solo póntelo y ya dijo Natsu que se disponía a subir

-espera como sabes lo de mi mama?

-solo investigue un poco

-¿me investigaste? ¿porque?

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones date prisa y ponte eso te veo en el escenario

-espera, gracias dijo ella sonriéndo

Natsu al ver esa sonrisa se puso un poco rojo

-no me agradezcas, solo lo hago porque eres mi esclava y no te libraras de mi te quedo claro

-en el fondo no eres tan insoportable, de verdad gracias le dedico otra sonrisa luego se puso el antifaz

Natsu al escuchar esto sonrió y los dos subieron al escenario

Erza: 1,2,3

(Lucy)

Homecoming,

I'm coming My sweet mistake Summer's over

Hope it's not too late I'm pacing,impatient

Up in my head Taken back to the sidewalk

Where we met And carved out our names

Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Did you take off while

I was gone? I missed it all,

I messed you up I missed you

I'm coming home I wanna know

When all the leaves begin to fall

If I'm falling, falling apart For you

Descending, I'm spinning

Lost all defense How could you swallow me again?

I left you, I meant to

Couldn't let you in Nevermind a single word

I said Carve out your name

Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Did you take off while I was gone?

I missed it all, I messed you up

I missed you I'm coming home

I wanna know

When all the leaves begin to fall

If I'm falling, falling apart

You've got control of me

Is this the end of me?

'Cause I just can't cut up the strings

I'm coming back for more

Don't let your heart go

Please don't walk away

Homecoming,

I'm coming I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Did you take off while I was gone?

I missed it all, I messed you up

I missed you I'm coming home I wanna know

When all the leaves begin to fall

If I'm falling, falling apart

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Did you take off while I was gone?

I missed it all, I messed you up

I missed you I'm coming home

I wanna know

When all the leaves begin to fall

If I'm falling, falling apart For you


	10. ¿Qué es esto que siento?

Acabando Lucy de cantar todos aplaudieron y empezaron con la siguiente canción, muchos reporteros murmuraban ¨´¨que voz tan increíble¨¨ esa chica es fenomenal¨¨ ¨¨quién será¨¨

Algunas disqueras estaban sentados en mesas especiales para ellos y tambien hablaban de lo bueno que era la canción -oye ceo que ya tenemos a nuestra próxima estrella decía un hombre

-el guitarrista tambien es muy bueno me pregunto si tambien cantara decía una mujer

-todos son fantásticos, deberíamos hacer el grupo oficial decía un hombre muy animado

-son buenos hay que admitirlos, pero aun asi no hay que adelantarnos hay aspectos que tienen que mejorar, además que uno es el hijo del señor Silver Fullbuster

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Zeref, y no olvidemos que esa chica es un misterio no se sabe nada de ella es algo sospechoso el director, quiere tenerla en anonimato

-como siempre Irene me sorprendes tan hábil como siempre dijo Zeref

-hay que ver cómo avanza los chicos dijo ella

-maldita zorra, solo quiere hacer la interesante decía Lisanna con los brazos cruzados

-es muy raro que ella haya salido con antifaz y los demás no

-tal vez solo lo hizo para llamar la atención

-Lisanna no sean tan boba, piensa dijo Minerva

-ash bueno, porque crees que lo hizo?

\- es lo que tenemos que investigar hay, tendrás que hacerte amiga de ella

-estas loca ser me amiga de esa estúpida ni muerta no quiero dijo Lisanna volteando a otro lado

-tienes razón no podrías, ella desconfiaría de ti, pero podrías hacerte amiga de una de sus amigas seria más fácil

-¿y porque no lo haces tú?

-digamos que yo tengo que estructurar el plan, y encargarme de otras cosas más importante dijo Minerva

-¿de qué?

-luego te diré, ahora solo encárgate de investigar, de acuerdo -bien dijo Lisanna resignada

El evento termino muchos reporteros se acercaron a los chicos para entrevistarlos y tomar fotos, a excepción de Lucy que salió de ahí para evitar preguntas incomodas

Después de eso llego el momento de que Lucy y Natsu compitieran solo algunos alumnos se quedaron ya que, ellos se esperaron a que el evento terminara y los reporteros y las disqueras se fueran

-Lucy quieres que toquemos contigo? Preguntaba Erza

-gracias Erza, pero ya les dije a Gajeel y Laxus

-ya veo dijo Erza decepcionada

-no lo tomes a mal pero supuse que ustedes tocarían con Natsu y bueno tambien con lo canciones para el evento no quería molestarlos

-no iba hacer ninguna molestia sabes que somos amigas puedes pedirme cualquier favor dijo ella sonriendo

-me alegra escuchar eso, al igual que tu Erza cuando necesites ayuda no dudes en pedírmela

-sabes Lucy eres mi primer amiga y quiero que nos apoyemos en todo

-¿tu primera amiga?, ¿porque?

-como siempre me he juntado con hombres me e creado algún tipo de fama y las chicas les doy miedo y no se porque dijo eso viendo al suelo

-que mal Erza, te parece bien que hoy te quedes conmigo y Juvia dijo Lucy sonriendo

-me encantaría

-hey chicas ya vamos a empezar, Lucy al parecer tu serás la primera dijo Gray

-vale, ya voy

Lucy salió al escenario y ya estaban Laxus y Gajeel

-gracias otra vez chicos por apoyarme

-sabes que no hay problema coneja

Laxus solo sonrió

Abajo del escenario estaba Natsu, Gildarts, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna y algunos alumnos

-bien empecemos

-1,2,3

Esto no tiene mucho sentido Pienso a lo lejos pero sigo atrapada aquí

Sigo perdida, caminando en círculos El suelo me tragó completa.

No hay donde ir Hay un buitre en mi hombro Y me está diciendo que me rinda

Siempre silbando, justo en mi oído Como si viniera de mi propia mente

Me tiene confundida, tratando de no rendirme Dime que hay una manera de salir de aquí oh, igualados a cero

Natsu miraba a Lucy en todo momento – es buena con el bajo eso no voy a negar y vaya que canta bien pero no me va ganar

He aprendido a hablar con mis dedos La única voz que despierta mis oídos

Oh , hace que mis huesos hagan algo ¿Alguna vez has querido salir de tu piel?

Anticipar hasta que la acera termine No hay donde ir Hay un buitre en mi hombro

Y me está diciendo que me rinda Siempre silbando, justo en mi oído

Como si viniera de mi propia mente Me tiene confundida, tratando de no rendirme

Dime que hay una manera de salir de aquí

oh, igualados a cero

Esa canción es muy obvio que ella la escribió, no es la típica chica que escribe canciones de amor eso me agrada y me siento tambien identificado con lo que esta cantando, me he sentido asi muchas veces, al parecer no somos tan diferentes, Natsu solo sonreía y se dejo llevar por la música

Hay un buitre en mi hombro

Y me está diciendo que me rinda

Siempre silbando, justo en mi oído

Como si viniera de mi propia mente Me tiene confundida, tratando de no rendirme

Dime que hay una manera de salir de aquí

oh, igualados a cero

Al terminar la canción hubo muchos aplausos y al aparecer mas gente había llegado

-gracias espero que les haya gustado esta canción la escribí yo decía Lucy sonriendo como toda una triunfante

Después de eso bajo del escenario y vio como Gray, Erza y Natsu iban hacia el escenario

-bien hecho Lucy dijo Gray sonriendo y luego Erza solo le dedico un abrazo para después subir, Natsu se detuvo enfrente de Lucy

-y bien quedaste sorprendido dijo Lucy guiñándole un ojo

El sonrió – te agradezco que hayas traído mas publico para verme, asi mucho mas gente votara por mi

-no te hagas muchas ilusiones Natsu, se que puedo vencerte

-lo dudo dijo el

-bien eso ya lo veremos Lucy se dio vuelta cuando escucho

-por cierto me gusto la letra de tu canción yo se lo que es sentirse asi

Al escuchar eso su corazón se aceleró – imposible pensó ella y se giro de nuevo pero Natsu ya estaba arriba del escenario

-1, 2, 3

Hey-Oh

Aquí viene el peligro en este club

Cuando empecemos y no nos detengamos

Vamos a darle vueltas hasta que se ponga muy caliente

Lucy ya estaba abajo del escenario, estaba mas que sorprendida Natsu estaba cantando a capela -no puede ser

Todos canten, Hey-O

Diles que den vueltas hasta que no puedan más

Dejemos esto temblando como una bola de disco

Esta es tu última advertencia,

una llamada de cortesía.

Luego Erza comenzó con la batería y Natsu mantenía su voz

-vaya no pensé que tuviera una voz asi

Hey-O

Aquí viene el peligro en este club

Cuando empecemos y no nos detengamos

Vamos a darle vueltas hasta que se ponga muy caliente

Todos canten, Hey-O

Diles que den vueltas hasta que no puedan más

Dejemos esto temblando como una bola de disco

Esta es tu última advertencia,

una llamada de cortesía.

Natsu acaba de aumentar sus tonos de voz, dejando a una Lucy con la boca abierta, después comenzó a tocar junto Gray

No le tengo miedo a la tormenta que viene hacia mi

Cuando me golpea me sacude todo

y me hace más fuerte que antes

No es una pregunta sobre confianza

Pero, ¿te quedarás con nosotros?

¿Puedes sentirlo?

Hazlo real

Creo que se podrá quitar esta noche

Despertando de esta pelea sin fin

Toma más de lo que parece

Esta guerra que estamos luchando no está corrompida

Hey-O

Aquí viene el peligro en este club

Cuando empecemos y no nos detengamos

Vamos a darle vueltas hasta que se ponga muy caliente

Todos canten, Hey-O

Diles que den vueltas hasta que no puedan más

Dejemos esto temblando como una bola de disco

Esta es tu última advertencia, una llamada de cortesía.

Hay un estruendo en el suelo Así que prepárate para la guerra Cuando te golpee te tirará al suelo

Cuando sacuda todo alrededor

Pero sobrevivir es un deber

¿Así que te quedarás con nosotros?

Me esta mirando,me acaba de guiñar un ojo, maldita sea porque estoy tan nerviosa, tonto Natsu, mi corazón esta muy acelerado

¿Puedes sentirlo? Hazlo realidad.

Hazme sentirlo.

Creo que se podrá quitar esta noche

Despertando de esta pelea sin fin

Toma más de lo que parece

Esta guerra que estamos luchando no está corrompida.

Su canción es genial, ahora entiendo porque es el líder y porque muchos lo respetan, si tan solo con ver a mi alrededor todos cantando y disfrutado de la música , vaya Natsu eres increíble, no pensé que llegaría a decir esto pero lo admiro dijo Lucy sonriendo y disfrutando la canción

Hey-O

Aquí viene el peligro en este club

Cuando empecemos y no nos detengamos

Vamos a darle vueltas hasta que se ponga muy caliente

Todos canten,

Hey-O

Diles que den vueltas hasta que no puedan más

Dejemos esto temblando como una bola de disco

Esta es tu última advertencia,

una llamada de cortesía.

Hey-O

Aquí viene el peligro en este club

Cuando empecemos y no nos detengamos

Vamos a darle vueltas hasta que se ponga muy caliente

Todos canten,

Hey-O

Diles que den vueltas hasta que no puedan más

Dejemos esto temblando como una bola de disco

Esta es tu última advertencia,

una llamada de cortesía.

Después de que Natsu terminara solo escuchaban aplausos y gritos de las chicas diciendo que el era el mejor y que lo amaban , que cantara otra canción, el salón estaba lleno de muchos alumnos y profesores

Muy lejos del salón se encontraba el director al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia

-ese mocoso esta creciendo, Igneel puedes estar orgulloso de el -

si, no pensé que fuera a cantar esa canción decía Gildarts que acaba de acercase a Makarov

-¿porque lo dices?

-esa fue su primer canción en componer con Igneel, decía que cuando fuera una estrella de rock la cantaría es su primer concierto

-me pregunto porque la habrá cantado esta ves? Pregunto Makarov

-se puede decir que Lucy lo impresiono, vaya que ella tiene una gran influencia en el, además que Natsu se sintió en peligro de perder

-Lucy tambien es muy buena, claro todo su talento se debe a Layla, ella tambien debería estar orgullosa decía Makarov

-yo creo que Lucy ya supero a su Mama es demasiado talentosa, pero hay algo que me preocupa dijo Gildarts muy serio

Makarov lo vio fijamente -al parecer tambien te has dado cuenta, Natsu y Lucy están en peligro de repetir la misma historia que Igneel y Layla

-asi es solo espero que no termine igual dijo Gildarts

-hay que protegerlos dijo Makarov

Después de tanto aplauso era evidente que Natsu había ganado y ellos bajaron del escenario Lucy estaba muy sorprendida aun vio bajar a Natsu, este solo sonrió

-y bien, espero que de ahora en adelante me respetes

-estoy muy impresionada, no pensé que alguien como tu podría cantar asi, pero te hare una promesa algún día seré mejor que tu dalo por hecho decía Lucy señalándolo

-estaré esperando a que ese día llegue dijo sonriendo y luego se adelanto

Lucy lo miraba como caminaba, algo en ella cambio ya no sentía tanto odio por el al contrario sentía un poco de simpatía por el, iba ir a tras de el pero luego vio como Lisanna se había aventado hacia Natsu

-lo hiciste muy bien amor, vamos a celebrar decía ella

Natsu solo asintió

Lucy vio esa escena -¿porque me duele el pecho?, el tiene una relación con ella, ¿porque debería afectarme?

-oye Lucy que te parece si vamos por pizza

-Gray me sorprendiste, claro vamos y ellos se fueron

Natsu voltio y vio como Lucy se iba con Gray – es una tonta

-nos vamos Natsu

-si

Y cada uno tomo distintos caminos….


	11. Sentimientos Encontrados

Ya en casa, las chicas estaban disfrutando viendo una película

-oye juvia no te tapes los ojos ya viene la mejor parte

-Lucy déjame en paz decía una juvia muy asustada, Juvia se quitó el cojín de sus manos, -erza como no te puede dar miedo

-soy una baterista profesional nada me puede dar miedo

Lucy y Juvia se quedaron sin palabras

Bueno chicas cambiando de tema se acerca Halloween y hay que estar preparadas

-o es cierto muchos eventos se vienen, dijo Juvia

-¿de que hablan? Pregunto Lucy algo intrigada

-en Fairy Tail hacemos muchos eventos y esta abierto para todo el publico en la mañana cada clase prepara algo dijo Erza

-por ejemplo mi clase prepara una exposición de pinturas y esculturas de terror, dijo Juvia

-y nosotros hacemos el ultimo evento que es la fiesta dijo Erza

-genial ya quiero que llegue ese día dijo Lucy

-eso me recuerda hace un año Natsu y Gray casi arruinan el evento con sus tontas peleas

-jajajaja de verdad que son unos idiotas dijo Lucy

-Gray sama no tuvo la culpa

-¿Gray Sama? Pregunto Erza

-asi le dice Juvia dijo Lucy

-jaja si supiera que le dices asi no dejaría de alardear dijo Erza

-es el mejor dijo Juvia toda sonrojada

-vaya no sabía que te gustara tanto dijo Erza

-lo admiro mucho nunca había conocido alguien como el -

debo admitir que toca bien dijo Lucy

-y porque no te le declaras yo te apoyare en lo que sea dijo Erza agarrando las manos a Juvia

-de verdad, pero es que tengo miedo a que me rechace

-o vamos Juvia porque te rechazaría tendría que estar muy mal de su cabeza dijo Lucy

-tu no te preocupes te vamos ayudar somos tus amigas y es nuestro deber ayudarte, es mas déjamelo en mis manos dijo Erza

-gracias dijo Juvia muy feliz

vaya estas dos se llevan muy bien pensaba Lucy

Erza miro a Lucy -no te quedes viendo asi a ti tambien te ayudare con Natsu es un gran idiota pero se que podría funcionar

-d-de- de que estas hablando Erza a mi no me interesa ese idiota dijo Lucy sonrojada

-se que se llevan mal pero entre ustedes hay mucha química

-queeeee jajaja entre ese idiota y yo no hay nada de química

-yo tambien pienso lo mismo dijo Juvia

-tu tambien Juvia

-admite que te gustaaaa dijeron al mismo tiempo Erza y Juvia

-Están locas ya hay que ir a dormir. Y Lucy se fue directo ala cama

-gustarme Natsu que estupidez, pero no pudo evitar recordar a Natsu cantando

-no me gusta...

Al día siguiente Natsu estaba en salón sentado

-que aburrido estoy , no hay mucho que hacer, tampoco esta Gray quien sabe a donde fue que debería hacer, tengo hambre pero me da flojera comprar algo mas aparte que la comida de aquí no me gusta mucho, que debería hacer…

En eso volteo a la ventana y vio a Lucy, observaba que estaba sentada en una banca escribiendo algo -ya sé que hare...

Hola mama Tenia mucho que no te escribía han pasado varias cosas como sabes escape de casa y ahora estoy en la misma escuela que tu eso me hace muy feliz. En eso le llego un mensaje a Lucy

-q**uiero comer tráeme algo**

-¿quién eres?

**-eres tonta o que tráeme algo muero de hambre**

Lucy suspiro -ese idiota no me puede dejar me tranquila lo ignorare total le diré que ya no vi su mensaje

Natsu vio que no le contesto -que acaso me va ignorar quien se cree que es, entonces Natsu escribió otro mensaje

El celular de Lucy sonó -que acaso no se cansa

**-quiero algo de comer ahora, deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo**

\- losiento aun no llego, estoy en mi casa adiós

Con eso debe de bastar, pero su celular sonó esta ves era una llamada

-hola

-creo que no entendiste quiero algo de comer tráeme un sándwich con papas y refresco y tienes menso de 10 min de acuerdo

-que te pasa estás loco en 10 min es imposible además no estoy en la escuela apenas voy para haya losiento tendrás que ir a comprarlo tu

-Asi que eres una mentirosa y no sabes cumplir un trato bien le diré a todos de quien eres hija es mas creo que los reporteros les interesara

-Yo mentirosa que te pasa

-voltea hacia arriba

Lucy dudo un poco pero cuando volteo vio a Natsu por la ventana -cuanto tiempo llevas hay

-lo suficiente pero no importa debo irme tengo que ir a dar una gran noticia

-espera dijo Lucy

Natsu sonrió -dime

-te llevo tu sándwich -

ok lo quiero en 10 min te veo en sala de ensayos y colgó

Maldito dijo Lucy y salió corriendo para comprar

Ya en la sala de música -aquí tienes dijo Lucy agitada

-vaya te tardaste exactamente 10 min no eres tan inútil como pensé

-idiota decía Lucy agotada

-no me gusta

-que, pero porque

-no sabe bien dijo Natsu

-no seas ridículo lo compre en la cafetería

-no me gusta la comida de hay

-y ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-¿acaso preguntaste? Dijo Natsu de brazos cruzados

-me colgaste, debiste haber me dicho

-es tu culpa deberías saber lo que le gusta a tu amo y lo que no

-como debería saberlo si no me dices nada

Natsu suspiro -eres pésima esclava

-nunca lo había sido tonto dijo Lucy inflando sus cachetes

Natsu los agarro y los apretó -aprende dijo el

-suéltame duele, duele

-Jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara es muy graciosa

Lucy lo aparto -que sucede contigo dijo Lucy sobándose sus cachetes

-esta es una nueva orden desde mañana quiero que me prepares mi desayuno de acuerdo

-estas loco yo no lo voy hacer

-dije que es una orden

-te odio Natsu

Natsu se acerco a ella llevándola hasta la pared -tienes que decir si amo cada ves que te de una orden

-me niego dijo Lucy

Entonces tendré que castigarte, Natsu bajo la mirada a su cuello -tal ves te haga una marca aquí

Lucy estaba temblando -no te atrevas

Entonces dilo

-no

Natsu se acerco mas a su cuello agarrando a Lucy para que no lo apartara

-suéltame

-solo dilo

Natsu estaba a punto de morder su cuello

-si amo dijo Lucy toda sonrojada

Natsu la vio directamente - que indefensa luces y llevo su mano hacia la cabeza, buena chica

-idiota lo aventó y salió corriendo del lugar

Realmente se veía muy indefensa esa expresión en su cara me gusto, que estoy diciendo solo estaba jugando no iba hacerle nada solo quería hacerla enojar pensé que me diría eres un idiota Mmm aunque de verdad viendo ese rostro hubo un momento que de verdad quise hacerlo ya basta debo dejar de pensar en eso

-señorita hace mucho que no la veíamos

-donde esta mi padre

-en el jardín señorita

Salió hacia el jardín y a lo lejos vei a un hombre sentado y fumando -padre no deberías fumar eso afecta tu salud

-minerva ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine avisarte padre y decirte algo que te va a interesar

-¿Qué es?

-encontré ala hija de Jude Heartfilia

Dejo de fumar y una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios

-estudia en mi escuela padre

-asi que la suerte por fin esta de mi lado, ahora si podre vengarme, llevare a los Heartfilia ala ruina, minerva te encargo a su hija investiga todo de ella quiero absolutamente todo de acuerdo

-como digas padre no te defraudare

– diablos ya es tarde Lucy estaba afuera de la escuela

-tal ves debería pedir un taxi, demonios no traigo suficiente dinero tendré que caminar hasta la estación todo por culpa de Natsu

-se puede saber de que tengo la culpa Lucy volteo

-que haces aquí dijo asustada

-me quede dormido en la sala de ensayos

que holgazán pensó ella

-y tu que haces aquí a esta hora, no me digas que me estabas esperando bueno serias como un perro esperando a su amo

-no digas estupideces, no te estaba esperando, me quede en la biblioteca

-como sea adiós

-espera, como piensas irte

-caminare hasta la estación

-y si pagamos la mitad de un taxi, la estación esta algo lejos de aqui

Natsu la miro -no tienes para pagar uno tu sola verdad

-no dijo apenada

-esta bien, pídelo

Lucy saco su celular y pidió uno, mientras de lo que esperaban el taxi un silencio incomodo se produjo

Vaya que incomoda situación, bueno al menos no estamos peleando, además después de lo que paso en sala de ensayos que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho, maldita sea otra ves mi corazón se acelera tranquila Lucy mantén la calma , si no se va a dar cuenta

-oye ¿Por qué estas tan roja?

\- no lo estoy

-si lo estas

-no

-bueno como sea te iba a decir que espero que no malinterpretaras lode hace rato}

-a que te refieres

-realmente no te iba a morder

Lucy se quedo callada por unos segundos para después decir -me dejaste muy sorprendida la verdad por un momento pensé que…

-digo tengo gustos muy refinados, quien sabe cuantas personas te han mordido o tocado no quiero ser parte de eso

El semblante de Lucy cambio completamente ya no estaba nerviosa al contrario la ira se apodero de ella

-,yo mas bien diría que tienes gustos simples como yo no estoy a tu alcance, soy mucho para ti Natsu Dragneel lo dijo señalándolo

-púdrete

-oye que te pasa

-me iré caminando

-espera ya es tarde

-deja me en paz lo dijo muy furiosa y se fue caminando

Estúpido Natsu quien se cree que es, no se como las chicas pueden estar tras de el todo lo que escucho en la universidad es Natsu es genial,esta super guapo,lo amo es increíble claro tiene talento pero es un patán

-miren que tenemos aquí

Lucy vio que estaba rodeada de dos hombre intento seguir pero uno la detuvo a donde vas linda

-que quieren

-que hace una señorita tan linda aquí sola a esta hora sabes podrían hacerte algo

-oye hermano porque no jugamos un rato con ella

-suena bien hermano

-ni se les ocurra tocarme

-y que nos harás

Uno la tomo por la cintura –no podrás escaparte lo dijo en su oído

Eso le revolvió el estomago a Lucy -deja me ir

El otro tipo le agarro de la barbilla -nos divertiremos mucho contigo

Lucy le escupió en la cara -cerdo asqueroso

-maldita ya verás saco un cuchillo le quito varios botones de su blusa dejando ver su brasier y un poco sus pechos

-pero que delicia

-suelten me grito ella pero no podía soltarse

-auxilio

Después de eso vio como el tipo fue golpeado en la cara

El otro sujeto soltó a Lucy -quien te crees que eres para pegarle a mi hermano ya veras

-Natsu dijo Lucy

-asi que tu te atreviste tocarla te va a repentir

Y Natsu lo golpeo en el estomago, después de eso los dos sujetos salieron corriendo pero sin antes decir -esto no se va aquedar asi

Lucy reacciono -Natsu

-estas bien, no te hicieron nada le dijo eso mientras le daba su chamarra

-gracias dijo ella apenada

Natsu como supiste que estaba en peligro

\- tonta no vuelvas a ir asi de acuerdo

-no lo hare gracias dijo Lucy

-por cierto perdona no debí haberte dicho eso, losiento

En ese momento que Natsu se estaba disculpando pensé que era otra persona

-Bien es hora de irnos te acompaño a tu casa

Después de que dijo eso me extendió su mano y me dedico una sonrisa, vaya que sonrisa tiene sonreir al instante,Natsu hace que mi corazon se acelere de todas las formas posibles puede que no sea tan malo como pense puede que hasta... no me apresurare

-si dijo Lucy dándole la mano


	12. Venganza

Todos estaban con los preparativos para la fiesta de halloween en el salón ya que la Universidad contaba con diferentes salones para cada evento

Al fondo estaba Lisanna con Minerva hablando –y bien ¿ya descubriste algo?

-no me he podido acerca a ellas respondió Lisanna

-me fui por unos días y te encargue que obtuvieras información, no es muy difícil o si?

\- eso intente, quise acercarme a una de sus amigas para ser exacta a Levy Mcgarde pero cuando intente ser amable me mando muy lejos esa estúpida digo cruzando los brazos y molesta

-Esa chica no es tonta y mas aparte que no habla bien de ti, era obvio que le haría sospechoso que te acercaras a ella

-bueno me pareció mejor idea que ir con Erza, ella me da miedo y mas aparte que intento bajarle el novio a mi hermana y eso no lo perdonare

-tampoco sería bueno meternos con Scarlet, solo nos queda ella, dijo minerva señalando

-Juvia Lockse, esa chica es muy rara siempre en las sombras y hablando sola, no quiero decía Lisanna moviendo la cabeza

-tienes que hacerlo si queremos destruir a Lucy, y para eso tenemos que sacarle información a su amiga, o que quieres que te quite a tu novio dijo Minerva ahora señalando como Lucy y Natsu estaban juntos al parecer Natsu le jalaba los cachetes a Lucy y ella solo le estaba gritando que parara

-eso jamás Natsu es MIOOO solo MIOO, no me lo va a quitar

-entonces hasta a amiga de Juvia

-bien Lisanna fue hacia donde esta Juvia

-me pregunto hasta donde te podre utilizar Lisanna dijo Minerva con una sonrisa maliciosa

Juvia estaba ayudando con la decoración y viendo a Gray desde lejos y suspirando –como quisiera que me vieras, que supieras que existo, que te fijaras en mi

-¿y por qué no vas y le hablas?

Juvia salto del susto y volteo y vio que era Lisanna la que se lo había dicho –de que h-ha-hablas dijo temblorosa

-te vi observando a Gray

Juvia se puso totalmente roja –no lo veía a el decía ella apenada

-entonces a quien Lisanna miro hacia enfrente – no creo que estuvieras viendo a Gajeel a menos que te guste el incesto

-CLARO QUE NO dijo Juvia molesta

-ok perdona pero si no veías a Gray o Gajeel, solo veo a Erza, no puede ser Juvia te gusta Er….

Juvia no la dejo acabar –Si veía a Gray sama, no estaba muy segura de lo que acaba de decir

-jajajaja Juvia no te sonrojes es normal que te guste, es un chico guapo y muy popular claro no tanto como mi Natsu, pero porque no solo vas y le hablas

-no puedo Gray es inalcanzable para mi decía Juvia mirando al piso

-quieres que te ayude puedo hacer algo, crecimos juntos tal ves pueda acercarte a el

-le hablas a Gray sama

-claro, somos buenos amigos (mintió)

-nunca te e visto con el ni sabia que tuvieran esa cercanía, siempre observo a Gray y nunca he visto que hable de ti o este contigo, solo veo que hable con Erza decía Juvia viéndola fijamente

-bueno veras, am tal ves no ahora porque toda mi atención es para Natsu pero te repito crecí con el al igual que con Natsu antes éramos muy cercanos dijo Lisanna rezando porque Juvia le creyera ya que si le había mentido

-y porque me ayudarías? Pensé que te caía mal, nunca antes me habías hablado

-nunca me has caído mal, y tu y yo nunca hemos tenido problemas, no te hablaba antes era porque pensé que eras muy reservada, además bueno me gustaría pedirte un favor quiero aprender a pintar y escuche que tu eres buena podrías enseñarme, y te devolvería el favor acercándote a Gray

Juvia no esperaba esa repuesta tenía sus dudas pero ella no era de las que juzgaba sin antes conocer y Lisanna tenía razón nunca había tenido problemas con ella así que decidió tomar la oferta- de acuerdo

-genial seamos amigas entonces vale, me tengo que ir te veo en la fiesta decía despidiéndose

POV Lisanna

La ayudare con Gray asi cuando estén juntos ella se sentirá agradecida y confiara en mi, y es hay cuando le preguntare si sabe algo de estúpida Lisanna eres muy inteligente

POV Normal

A lo lejos estaban los chicos acomodando el escenario y poniendo todo los instrumentos en su lugar –terminemos esto y vayamos decía Erza que estaba terminado de poner los platillos

-Erza pareces muy animada decía Gray que estaba colocando el amplificador

-esta así por que iremos a comprar nuestros disfraces saliendo de aquí dijo Lucy acomodando el micrófono

-hey puedo ir con ustedes decía el pelinegro (será una buena oportunidad para acercarme a Lucy)

-claro decía Lucy entra mas seamos mejor

-me gusta tu entusiasmo decía Gray revolviéndole el pelo

A unos cuantos metros de hay Natsu veía la escena –que tan divertido puede ser ir a comprar unos estúpidos trajes pensaba el

-oye no me despeines decía Lucy haciendo puchero

-o vamos no te vas mal despeinada decía Gray que aun alborotaba su cabello

-Lucy dijo Natsu con tono fuerte que dejo Gray ya ella sorprendidos

-pasa algo Natsu? Pregunto con mucha inocencia

-deje mi amplificador en el salón de ensayos ve por el

-por qué no va tu, si a ti se te olvido dijo Lucy cruzada de brazos

-si flamitas, es tu amplificador

Natsu miro desafiante a Lucy tenía que obedecerlo era parte de su trabajo, ella solo suspiro entendía esa mirada y no podía hacer nada mas que obedecer

-de acuerdo voy por el

Iba bajando del escenario

-Espera Lucy yo te acompaño decía Gray que se disponía bajar con ella, pero Natsu lo detuvo agarrándole del hombro

-yo iré con ella tu quédate con Erza a terminar de ayudarla con su batería

-pero hace un momento no querías ir tu, por que el cambio de opinión dijo Gray zafándose de su agarre

-cambie de opinión dijo el

-Gray deja que el vaya, échame una mano aquí por fa

Gray no tuvo otra que resignarse e ir con Erza

Natsu alcanzo a Lucy, ella solo lo miro -¿Por qué viniste tu?

-que, decepcionada dijo el mirándola

-no es eso, pero como me mandaste a mi pensé que tenias flojera de ir tu

-no me fio de ti, quería asegurarme de que me obedecieras

-que pesado eres dijo ella

Llegaron al salón y Lucy agarro el amplificador que por cierto pesaba

-solo vas a observar, no me vas ayudar

-no, vámonos

Empezaron a caminar de regreso Lucy solo suspiro –porque tenias que haber sido tu el que descubriera mi secreto

-acaso insinúas algo dijo el molesto

-fui bastante clara, solo me has causado problemas, me hiciste tu esclava para guardar mi secreto, si hubiera sido alguien mas me hubiera sobornado con dinero o lo habría dejado pasar. Tal ves si hubiera sido Gray yo no estaría cargando un amplificador ni tener que seguir tus órdenes

Natsu se detuvo, Lucy hizo lo mismo dejando el amplificador en suelo –¿qué? pregunto ella

-eres una idiota, solo quejándote del porque, desde que te conozco a solo me has metido en muchos problemas como escándalos en la cafetería, el tener que evitar una tonta pelea entre tu y Lisanna, evitar de que te dijeran ardida pude haber a provechado mi tiempo en otra cosa en ves de estar buscando un antifaz para que no fueras descubierta por los reporteros y no tener que estar al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo dijo eso viéndola fijamente

Lucy no supo que decir el tenia razón el la había salvado más de una ves -Natsu yo….

-olvídalo

se acerco a ella y agarro su amplificador, dejare de hacer cosas innecesarias y siguió con su camino

Ella lo vio irse dejándola parada y sintiéndose mal

Paso el día y por fin llego la noche, ya en la universidad todos estaban en la fiesta divirtiéndose Lisanna estaba con Juvia platicando –te ves muy bonita con tu disfraz de muñeca decía Lisanna

-gracias, tu también te ves bien, aunque no crees que estas enseñando mucho decía Juvia

-claro que no este traje de tigre es genial voy a dejar sorprendido a Natsu dijo ella feliz

-mira hay esta Gray y esta solo porque no vas hablarle dijo Lisanna jalando a Juvia

-no por favor, no se que decirle decía toda roja

-bien, que te parece si voy yo y hablo bien de ti

A Juvia no le dio tiempo de contestar porque Lisanna ya se había ido en dirección a Gray

Por otro lado esta Lucy y Levy hablando –oye Lisanna esta con Juvia decía Levy

-cierto me pregunto porque, la esta jalando decía Lucy viéndolas

-ya se fue, vente vamos a preguntarle que paso dijo Levy

-hola Gray

El la volteo a ver –Natsu no esta conmigo y no lo e visto decía el con indiferencia

-ya lose no lo buscaba a el, si no quería hablar contigo

-¿y de que? Tu y yo no tenemos mucho de que hablar decía el tomando un vaso de ponche

-que frio Gray tu y yo éramos buenos amigos de niños decía ella

-si después creciste y te volviste odiosa

-oye que te pasa soy un amor de persona decía haciendo pucheros

-si tu lo dices

-bien no hablaremos de eso, tengo algo que contarte, hay una chica que está interesada en ti

-no me interesa dijo el indiferente

-o vamos Gray esa chica es muy linda y se muere por ti deberías conocerla

-no gracias por mas que sea linda no me interesa

-porque no? Aun no te digo quien es mas, es alguien que tu conoces dijo ella

Gray volteo a ver la despertó en el algo de curiosidad –así quien?

-te dare una pista esta esta enfrente de nosotros Lisanna señalo

Gray volteo la mirada – solo veo a Levy a Juvia, Erza (que acababa de llegar con ellas) y Lucy

-bueno Gray es una de ellas

POV Gray

Veamos si fuera cierto lo que me esta contando ella empecemos, Levy es imposible ella y Gajeel fueron novios, Erza es como mi hermana jamás, Juvia no he hablado mucho con ella, es linda pero ni me habla a demás creo que tiene una relación, eso no solo nos deja a Lucy podrías ser que …. Vaya seria muy bueno

POV normal

-Lucy dijo el

-mmm dijiste Lucy?

Gray se sonrojo –te gusta Lucy dijo sorprendida

-no se de que hablas dijo eso y se fue

-no puedes ser a Gray le gusta Lucy, es evidente se sonrojo y que la mencionara, pero no entiendo que le ve a esa arpía , un momento esto podría favorecerme mas, si porque yo pensaba juntar a Juvia con el para ganarme su confianza pero no hay nada mejor que la traición si ayudo a Gray con Lucy y a Juvia le hago creer q la ayudare la que va a quedar mal aquí es Lucy por quitarle el chico a Juvia y yo estaría hay para Juvia y de inmediato tendré su confianza vaya Lisanna eres demasiado inteligente… dijo mientras sonría

-ahora si Lucy va mi venganza Lisanna no dejaba de ver a cierta rubia –es tu fin


	13. Solo quiero ser tu esclava

Lucy estaba viendo a cierto pelirosa que la había ignorado desde que llego

Flash back

-Natsu podemos hablar? Lo miro

El la miro de arriba abajo pero no le contesto –por favor decía ella, el estaba por irse cuando ella lo agarro del brazo –mira se que estas molesto conmigo por lo que te dije pero me gustaría decirte que….

-no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme, así que déjame tranquilo

-pero yo solo quiero…

Natsu se soltó de su agarre –piérdete y se fue

Fin del flash back

-no debería importarme si esta molesto o no, yo quería disculparme pero veo que es inútil, que mas da es mejor que lo ignore yo también

Ella suspiro y a pesar de lo que acaba de decir lo estaba mirando –¡por que le queda también su disfraz! esos pupilentes rojos, su ropa desgarrada esas marcas en su abdomen vaya que lo tiene bien trabajado no podía no babear por el

-Lu- chan estas bien?

-¿qué?, Así estoy bien dijo ella moviendo la cabeza

-actúas un poco raro

-no te fijes, mejor déjame decirte que tu traje de caperucita te queda muy bien

-enserio lo crees? , pensé que me vía infantil

-no para nada, además que cierto lobo no ha dejado de verte en toda la noche

Levy volteo a ver a donde su amiga le dijo y suspiro, odiaba que la viera así con ese deseo en su mirada y perfectamente sabia que a ella eso le encantaba – Gajeel dijo Levy

-Levy puedo preguntarte algo? Ella asintió –bueno porque terminaron?

\- veras Gajeel y yo fuimos novios durante dos años, terminamos porque habíamos tenido problemas pero después de eso lo busque quería arreglar las cosas y lo encontré con mi amiga besándose lo ultimo aun le dolía

Lucy al notar eso se arrepintió de haber preguntado

–no te preocupes Lu chan ya paso mejor cambiemos de tema, desde que entraste todos los chicos te han volteado a ver, te ves muy sexy con tus disfraz de demonio, es mas Gray no te quita la mirada de encima

-que estás diciendo? eso es imposible

\- es demasiado obvio solo velo

Ella hizo caso y miro a Gray , efectivamente la estaba viendo, después el lo noto y aparto la mirada avergonzado

-no creo que me mirara i decía nerviosamente

-harían bonita pareja

-no digas eso Levy, a Juvia le gusta Gray desde hace mucho tiempo y pienso ayudarla con eso

-Lu chan es obvio que a Gray le gustas siempre te esta viendo y buscándote para salir

-claro que no Levy, Gray solo es amable conmigo, y no solo me invita a mi, también a Erza pienso que el es así porque estamos en el grupo

-mmm no creo que sea eso

-mejor vamos a bailar decía ella para cambiar de tema

Por otro lado estaba Gray tomando ponche –maldita sea y si se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, no quiero que piense que soy un acosador o un depravado pero hay que admitir que con ese disfraz luce demasiado Sexy

Juvia solo miraba Gray y suspiraba ella se dio cuenta de que observaba alguien pero no había podía ver quien era ya que estaba un poco retirada pero supo de inmediato que debía ser una chica porque se sonrojaba –me gustaría que me miras así, si tan solo pudiera acércame a ti, tal ves podría ir a saludarlo, no creo que sea tan difícil

Ella se animo y se dirigió a donde estaba el pero había mucha gente bailando por todos lados intentaba pasar pero se le empezaba hacer difícil –¡aplastan a Juvia! Decía, siguió caminando pero una chica la aventó por accidente ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de repente todas las miradas fueron a ella

Juvia se sintió demasiado a avergonzada todos la miraban –porque esto solo le pasa a Juvia decía apenada

-¿Juvia estas bien?

Al escuchar esas palabras sintió que su corazón iba a explortar – te ayudo a levantarte, le extendió la mano al cual ella tomo –deberías tener mas cuidado

Ella asintió con la cabeza –gr-g-gra-grac-gracias fue lo único que pude decir

-no te preocupes, me alegro de que estés bien, por cierto te ves linda con ese traje

Jamás en su vida pensó que su amado Gray le iba decir semejantes palabras era la noche mas feliz de su vida una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara –perdona que te deje sola pero estaba buscando a Erza para subir a tocar nos vemos en un rato

Después de que vio como se iba ella dijo –Juvia quiere que la tiren mas seguido decía eso mientras saltaba de alegría que no le importo si la gente la miraba

Natsu estaba ignorando una peliblanca que no dejaba de hablar ya lo estaba hartando

-Natsu me estas poniendo atención

-si

Pero el no dejaba de ver a una cierta rubia bailando –que clase de pasos son esos, acaso quiere que la violen, que acaso no se da cuenta de todos los perros que la están viendo y comiendo con la mirada, no podía haber buscado un disfraz mas discreto, me sorprendió cuando me fue hablar casi tengo una hemorragia nasal por su maldita culpa, por eso tuve que irme

-Natsuuuuuu grito Lisana

-¿que Lisanna? Pregunto molesto

-hazme caso

-te estoy haciendo caso

-claro que no, estas muy distante, ni porque me puse esto para ti

-te queda bien dijo el con indiferencia ya que no había causado el mismo efecto que el de Lucy

-vamos a bailar

-no me gusta bailar ya lo sabes

-ándale por mi si y prometo compensarte

-Lisanna qu …..

Pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Lisanna le planto un beso

Lucy volteo y justamente vio cuando Lisanna estaba besando a Natsu y en su pecho sintió dolor y una mezcla de rabia-

es una maldita, besándolo así, pero al parecer a el le gusta,

Ella se iba a ir de hay cuando choco con un chico –perdón

-Lucy que alegría verte, te ves increíble

-Loki gracias

-veo que recuerdas mi nombre me siento honrado

-no es para tanto

-quieres bailar? Pregunto el

-con gusto dijo ella

Natsu quito a Lisanna –oye por que hiciste eso?

-quería besarte, tiene algo de malo

\- aquí no debes hacer esto

-pero porque no? Todos saben que somos novios que tiene de malo, además es mas extraño que no me hagas caso la gente puede pensar cosas

-¿y? no me interesa

Natsu desvió la mirada y vio como Lucy bailaba con un chico, maldito Loki ya anda de perro, estoy demasiado molesto quiero ir a golpearlo

-Natsu iré por algo de beber, ahora vuelvo

El no dijo nada intentaba calmarse antes de ir a golpear a Loki –por que me molesta que este bailando con ella

-oye Lucy bailas bien

-tu igual sabes moverte decía ella

-tengo sed que te parece si voy por un par de ponches

-claro aquí te espero

-enseguida vuelvo

Natsu aprovecho para acercarse a Lucy –veo que te estás divirtiendo

Ella lo miro –la verdad si

Eso hizo que se enojara mas –veo que disfrutas mucho la compañía de Loki

-es divertido y sabe bailar decía con toda la intención de hacerlo enojar

Natsu estaba que se lo llevaba - sigo pensado que tienes pésimos gustos

-no me importa lo que pienses, además veo que tu te la estas pasando muy bien con tu novia

-no tienes idea de cuanto dijo sarcásticamente

-no veo porque el sarcasmo si semejante beso que te planto hace un rato dijo molesta

-acaso me estabas observando? Pregunto curioso

-solo voltee y los vi es todo

El sonrió –no te creo, sabes pienso que estas celosa

-no me interesa si no me crees y por favor yo celosa, realmente tienes muy mal sentido del humor

-entonces no entiendo por que reclamarme

-yo jamás te reclame nada tu viniste aquí a decirme tonterías, el celoso aquí eres tu admítelo ella cruzo los brazos y viendo lo fijamente

Natsu esta enojado y si ella tenia razón estaba celoso y sin pensarlo por un momento el contesto –y si lo estoy que?

Lucy abrió mas los ojos que acaba de escuchar, no podía ser verdad acaso el ponche estaba surgiendo efecto -¿Qué dijiste?

-nada y Natsu se alejo de ella

La fiesta siguió Lucy seguía bailando con Loki pero no dejaba de mirar a Natsu y sabia bien que el la miraba y empezaba a gustarle eso quería que la viera

Lisana se dio cuenta de las miradas –maldita, estúpida, tengo que poner en marcha mi plan, bien eso hare. Ella fue hacia la entrada y vio unos chicos tomando – perfecto ellos me ayudaran

-oigan chicos puedo pedirles un favor lo decía con voz melosa y mostrando su pechos des caramente con ese traje le era fácil

-que necesitas lindura

-quiero pedirles un favor muy grande

-lo que tu quieras hermosa dijo otro chico

-podrían ir acosar a esa chica rubia necesito que la molesten un poco

-oye nosotros no hacemos eso decían ambos chicos

-oigan les pagare, díganme cuanto quieren

\- a ti hermosa no seremos unos animales, pero si quieres que nos comportemos así, entonces te queremos a ti

Lisanna estaba asustada pensó que con dinero podría arreglarlo pero por lo visto no va hacer así

-como vemos que no respondes, nos vamos

-esperen, esta bien pero va hacer a mi manera y no será esta noche de acuerdo

Ambos asistieron – veras que no te lamentaras dijo uno acercándose – bien vayan hacer su trabajo

Ambos se fueron a donde estaba Lucy – bien ahora solo tengo que avisarle a Gray ella fue corriendo hacia el

-gray, gray

-Lisanna que quieres? Le molestaba su voz chillona

-veras acabo de escuchar a unos sujetos que quieren drogar a Lucy para después aprovecharse de ella

-que estás diciendo? No te creo

-mira se que me cae mal lo admito, pero lo que escuche de esos degenerados me dio miedo, también soy mujer no me gustaría que me lo hicieran yo no podría con ella Gray tienes que ir

Gray no estaba seguro de creerle ella no haría algo bueno por los demás pero un grito hizo cambiar de opinión y vio como unos sujetos molestaban a Lucy y no pensó mas

Llego y primero que hizo fue tomar a Lucy por la cintura

-vamos cariño acompáñanos

-dejen me tranquila

-ya la escucharon dijo Loki

Pero el tipo lo aventó al suelo –tu no te metas

-Loki dijo ella

Y el otro sujeto la tomo por el brazo- vamos ven, no te haremos nada

Todos se quedaron viendo sin hacer nada-ya dejen me tranquila intentaba zafarse

Natsu había salido a tomar aire fresco necesitaba pensar –por que le dije que si que sucede conmigo

-Natsu, Natsu

El volteo a ver ira Juvia algo agitada –que pasa?

-están molestando a Lucy unos sujetos ayúdala por favor

Natsu entro corriendo a donde estaba todo el alboroto pero cuando llego vio a Gray agarrando a Lucy de la cintura

-déjala en paz maldito

-quien te crees que eres estúpido?

-soy su novio y no te permito que la toques dijo eso ultimo apretando mas a Lucy contra el

Natsu quedo sorprendido a tal declaración sabía que era mentira, apretó su puño, le no fue el único sorprendido Juvia que estaba a su lado sintió una punzada de dolor

-vámonos Rick, esto ya no es divertido dijo su amigo

-gracias Gray

-no tienes que agradecerme nada, no podía evitar que esos tipos te molestaran

-creo que fuiste algo lejos con lo que dijiste

-perdona, pensé que estaba bien decir eso

Lucy se alejo del Gray y cuando vio hacia enfrente de ella vio a Natsu irse -diablos no puedo dejar que se vaya

-Lucy dijo Gray

-gracias por ayudarme, pero tengo algo que hacer y ella se fue

Gray miro hacia donde iba Lucy a pesar de que hace unos segundos la tenía cerca ahora se había ido suspiro -Lucy porque tenias que gustarme tanto

Juvia que estaba aun a unos pocos metros logro escuchar perfectamente lo que Gray dijo

Lucy salió y estaba en busca de Natsu y vio que iba caminando

Ella corrió hacia donde estaba el y lo tomo por el brazo –espera

E l volteo –necesitas algo?

-porque te vas? Pregunto ella

-porque quiero, deberías regresar con tu queridísimo novio

-gray no es mi novio

-el dice lo contrario, ve acabo a ti te gusta estar con el, hubieras preferido ser esclava de el no?, asi que nos vemos

Natsu iba a seguir caminado pero –yo solo quiero ser tu esclava …


	14. Emociones

No debí haber dicho eso, que demonios me pasa

-tu estás loca verdad?

Me acaba de llamar loca –yo bueno..

-te das cuenta de lo que dices, primero de te quejas de que te ordeno, luego que estarías mejor con Gray, que soy esto, un idiota y puro blablablá, y ahora me dices que quieres seguir siendo mi esclava, no te entiendo

-mira se que te dicho cosas molestas y lo que dije de Gray no estuvo bien estaba molesta de que siempre me estés ordenando

-¡daaa! eres mi esclava tonta eso tengo que hacer

Estúpido, tranquila Lucy respira –deja me acabar por favor suspiro -a pesar de tu forma tan rara e insoportable te estoy muy agradecida por ayudarme en todo este tiempo

-yo raro e insoportable tu eres la rara Lucy , no te entiendo

Lucy se acerco a el –no tienes que hacerlo

Natsu estaba poniéndose nervioso ella caminaba hacia el, se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de el –espera que haces

Ella tomo sus manos –gracias Natsu lo dijo sonriéndole

El se puso demasiado rojo

Esta muy cerca, esa sonrisa se ve jodidamente linda –pues deberías darme algo si estas tan agradecida

-creo que tienes razón

No se lo que digo tal ves después de todo si me afecto el ponche pero que mas da pensó ella

-que vas ofrecerme Lucy Heartfilia dijo sonriendo

Ella soltó sus manos y luego las puso en su cabeza –debería cobrarme algo que me debes

-no se de que me hablas el la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas a el

-te hare que recuerdes , ella lo beso

Comenzaron besarse, ambos sentían la necesidad de no parar las manos de Natsu recorrían la espalda de Lucy mientras que ella metía su lengua para juguetear un poco con la de el, asi estuvieron por unos segundos tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar, un hilo de saliva se veía en sus labios

-espero que con eso haya sido suficiente dijo Lucy sonrojada

El la miro –quiero mas

Eso hizo temblar a Lucy -Natsu yo..

El iba a volver a besarla pero alguien los interrumpió –aquí están chicos lo estábamos buscando es hora de ir a tocar

La voz de Erza hizo que Lucy volviera en si –Erza dijo exaltada

-perdón interrumpí algo?

-no para nada solo vinimos a tomar aire nada raro dijo Lucy riéndose

Natsu la veía confundido, –Erza ahora vamos danos un segundo dijo el

-claro pero no tarden ya vamos a tocar y se fue

-tenemos que ir Natsu

-espera la tomo por la muñeca

-Ya tenemos que entrar asi que por favor

\- me besaste

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, que hago pensó

-lo vas a dejar asi?

-no tenemos tiempo los demás nos están esperando intentaba sonar tranquila pero no era así

-porque estas nerviosa acaso tu…

-hay que entrar y salió corriendo

-Es una tonta

-a donde habrá ido Lucy? Preguntaba Levy

Juvia estaba con ella después de lo que escucho aun no podía procesarlo

-juvia me estas escuchando?

-si

-oye que tienes te noto rara estas bien?

-si solo estoy cansada debo irme

-espera aun no te puedes ir aun no tocan

-juvia se tiene que ir

-hermanita hazle caso a Levy aun es temprano para que te vayas

Levy abrió bien los ojos desde cuando Gajeel estaba hay –solo estoy cansada

-que te pasa hace un rato saltabas de alegría porque este …

-SOLO estoy cansada dijo Juvia molesta

Gajeel y Levy se sorprendieron por el tono de vos de Juvia –no te puedo llevar le prometí a los chicos que los ayudaría a sacar los instrumentos

-me puedo ir sola no te preocupes

-Juvia si quieres yo puedo llevarte, tomamos un taxi se ofreció

-eso jamás, no dejare que ambas se vayan

-Gajeel no hay otra opción tu no la puedes llevar y ella se quiere ir

-no me interesa lo que quiera no dejare que se vayan lo dijo mirándola muy fijamente

-que esta pasando aquí?

-Lyon me alegra que hayas venido crees que puedas acompañar a mi hermana a sus casa

-claro, pero estas bien Juvia?

Juvia volteo hacia el escenario y vio como Gray tenia su mano en el brazo de Lucy al parecer le preguntaba si estaba bien, como lo sabia ella lo había observado tanto tiempo que aprendió a leer sus labios –Lyon solo saca me de aquí

-claro vamos

-hey te la encargo mucho y nada de sobrepasarse con ella o si no te matare

-sabes que no soy así puedes confiar en mi

Gajeel asintió y Lyon se marcho con Juvia

-vaya siempre tan amenazante dijo Levy

-se que puedo confiar en el pero no está de mas una advertencia

-eso es tan de ti, bueno me retiro

-espera Levy

-sabes aun se me hace raro que me llames así, cuando siempre me decías enana

-me pediste que no te volviera s decir asi, a mi también me cuesta no decirte mi enana

-porque ya no lo soy, y dime como esta cana?

-ella esta bien, esta con su padre ahora

-veo que mantienen contacto dijo seria

-por que no hablas con ella te echa de menos

-como me puedes decir eso, si por tu culpa mi amistad con ella se fue al diablo al igual que nuestra relación

-Levy ya te lo explique entra cana y yo no paso nada

-besarte con mi amiga te parece nada, Gajeel era mi amiga si lo entiendes

-Levy tu me botaste me dijiste que no querías volver a verme eso me afecto y si me embriague cana me llevo esa noche a casa que querías que hiciera

-que no te hubieras besado con mi amiga es traición y si te bote pero fui a tu casa a repararlo y lo que encuentro es a ella arriba de ti fue mas que un beso y lo sabes

-si nos besamos pero te juro que nada mas paso, te extraño Levy quisiera que nosotros….

-cállate no quiero oírlo, me tengo que ir adiós

-que puedo hacer para que me perdones

-nada y ella se fue

Paso el tiempo ya eran las 12:00 pm el evento ya había acabado Natsu y los demás estaban desmotando el escenario después de haber tocados varias canciones estaban exhaustos

-muero de sueño dijo Lucy bostezando –hay que darnos prisa para irnos dijo Erza

Natsu por su parte no le quitaba la vista a Lucy y no le importaba no ser discreto

Que esta haciendo, que no ve que me ponen de los nervios, calma Lucy solo no lo mires

-listo terminamos

-somos los únicos que quedamos verdad? Pregunto Gray

-creo que si dijo Erza

Todos salieron de la universidad, en la entrada estaba Levy Lucy se acerco a ella

-hola Levy oye donde esta Juvia no la e visto en un buen rato le marco pero me manda a buzón ya tenemos que irnos

-lu Juvia ya se fue

-que? Pero como Gajeel esta aquí el nos iba a llevar, porque se fue?

-no lo se coneja pensé que tu ibas a saber algo se acerco Gajeel

-no he hablado con ella en casi toda la noche

-solo nos dijo que estaba cansada dijo Levy viendo su reloj –ya es tarde

-pasa algo Levy? Pregunto Lucy

-Jet y Droy me hacen esperar mucho les dije que pasaran por les mande un mensaje

-quiénes son?

\- cierto no los conoces son mis primos, no contestan el teléfono

-porque no te lleva Gajeel no creo que te moleste verdad?

Gajeel se quedo perplejo –eh no claro que no, si no tienes algún problema Levy

-eso jamás los voy a esperar cruzo los brazos

-vamos Levy ya es tarde deja que te lleve Gajeel no seas nena, vamos le dijo Lucy dándole un empujón

-pero lu..

-Nada de peros estoy mas segura que te lleve el andando se hace mas tarde

Levy no le quedo mas que aceptar y se fue con Gajeel, antes de que se fueran el volteo y le dijo Gracias en voz baja Lucy le giño el ojo no hay de que

-espero que Gajeel aproveche su oportunidad, demonios no pensé en como ir me yo hay Lucy que descuidada

-lucy aun estas aquí pensé que te habías ido con Gajeel dijo Erza acercándose con los demás

-acompaño a Levy a su casa

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos –que bien dijo Erza

-hierritos te debe una Lucy dijo Gray

-espero que lo arreglen

-pero como te vas a ir ahora? Pregunto Erza

-bueno am esperaba irme contigo me das asilo en tu casa dijo apenada

-hay, Jellal me está esperando iré con el perdóname te fallo con mejor amigar dijo Erza pidiendo disculpa

-tranquila no pasa nada diviértete con el, puedo pedir un taxi

-ni hablar que Natsu te lleve

Natsu que no había dicho nada hasta el momento asintió con la cabeza

-espera no creo que sea buena idea

-porque no, no me molesta llevarte

Y ahora que hago si me voy con el no garantizo que salga ilesa después del beso que nos dimos no creo que se quede hay, tengo miedo, y no se porque

-pero pero

-nada de peros andado

Estoy perdida pensó ella

-Oigan chicos esperen no se vayan gritaba Mira acompañada de Lisanna

Todos voltearon- que bueno que no se han ido, Natsu podrías llevarte a Lisanna creo que tomo de mas

-nee que mala eres no tome tanto dijo Lisanna

-te estoy sosteniendo porque es así, no podías parte tu misma, entonces Natsu te la encargo por favor, yo no puedo sola con ella y no encuentro Laxus

Natsu tenia una mirada de pocos amigos no quería llevarla –iba a llevar a Lucy, no tiene como irse

A Gray le brillaron los ojos –flamitas no te preocupes tu llévate a TU novia ten las llaves de mi moto (se las aventó) yo llevo a Lucy y a Mira en la camioneta de Laxus

-Natsu lleva me decía Lisanna acercándose a el

-si lleva te la no te preocupes por mi Gray me llevara dijo Lucy que al parecer era salvada

-bien pero antes de marcharse le lanzo una mirada asesina a Lucy

-bueno chicos hasta mañana Jellal me espera cuídense

Todos se despidieron

En la camioneta iban Gray y Lucy adelante y Mira atrás y donde esta Laxus? Pregunto Lucy

-tuvo que irse antes , llevo al director a casa

-oye Mira por donde es tu casa

\- no voy para mi casa, me quedare con Laxus así que por favor llévame con el, todo esto fue un plan para dejar a mi hermana y Natsu juntos últimamente veo que están distantes

Lucy sintió otro balde de agua fría una parte de ella sentía que era su culpa pero tampoco podía darse todo el crédito , Natsu siempre se la pasaba al pendiente de ella

-y crees que tu plan funcione? Pregunto Lucy algo nerviosa

-espero que si, mas le vale a Natsu, Lisanna lo quiere mucho y no me gusta verla mal por el

-ya veo dijo Lucy algo dolida

-pero ellos no son los únicos a los que ayudare, verdad Gray

-el la vio por el espejo –d de que hablas

-ya se tu secreto aunque era algo muy obvio pero no te preocupes te apoyo

El trago saliva –gracias creo

-de que hablan pregunto Lucy? Algo confundida

-veras ayudare Gray con quien le gusta

Debo de averiguar con quien que tal si es Juvia, debo de investigar –asi y quien pregunto energéticamente

-no me corresponde a mi decirte, el debería decirte pero cree me la conoces

-bien llegamos, Mira no deberías hacer esperar a Laxus

-que grosero, pero gracias asegúrate de dejar a Lucy en la puerta de su casa

-si

-adiós Lucy diviértanse y Gray suerte dijo eso guiñándole el ojo y salió de la camioneta

Gray estaba demasiado rojo sin duda quería dejarme en ridículo mira es un demonio cuando se lo propone

-oye estas bien?

-a si claro, quieres escuchar música de lo que llegamos a tu casa

-si por que no Lucy prendió el esterio

-y te divertiste?

-si me la pase muy bien era mi primer halloween

-de verdad no habías ido a otros?

-no mi padre era muy estricto y no me dejaba salir mucho

-vaya que mal me alegro que las hayas pasado bien

-oye Gray me tienes confianza?

-si, digo nos conocemos desde hace poco pero algo me dice que eres confiable

-entonces me dirás quien te gusta?

Gray la volteo a ver algo apenado –te interesa saber?

-si dijo algo energética –bueno a se que es raro pero me gustaría saber, te parezco algo chismosa

-un poco si

-oye tiene razón Mira que grosero

-jajajajajja no te creas, sabes es lindo cuando te enojas pareces una niña

-oyeeeee dijo inflando su cachetes

-jajajaja solo mírate jajaja eres graciosa

-bueno me dirás

-tal ves

-mmmmm

-te digo si tu me dices quien te gusta te parece, así que primero las damas

Lucy no sabia que contestar ella no estaba segura de que decir, en eso vibro su celular ella lo saco y vio que tenia un mensaje de Natsu

-Natsu pensó en voz alta

-te gusta Natsu? Pregunto molesto

Ella al saber lo que dijo se puso demasiado roja – no el no me gusta es que vi que tenia un mensaje de el

**°Te voy a matar Lucy Heartfilia, mañana no te salvas te espero enfrente de la cafetería ala 1:00 pm tienes prohibido faltar es una orden y se puntual**

Para que quiere verme, y ahora que hago después de ese beso no puedo verlo de frente

-oye Lucy ya llegamos

-cierto je perdón me divague, gracias por traerme, te vas con cuidado

-espera

Gray se bajo del carro y fue abrirle la puerta –ahora si

-que amable gracias

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente –am este creo que ya es hora de que entre

-de acuerdo, oye Lucy

-si

Gray se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla –buenas noches descansa

-gr gracias igual cuídate

-te ves muy bien con tu traje después de eso Gray subió ala camioneta y se fue

Vaya Gray si que es amable porque mi corazón late cálmate solo fue un beso en la mejilla, definitivamente Juvia tiene buen gusto debería subir

Lucy no se había percatado de que alguien la observaba desde la ventana suspirando le había dolido ver a Gray dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lucy decidió irse ya a su cuarto se metió ala cama no quiso cambiarse solo quería dormir fue mucho para ella en una noche primero la emoción y luego vino la decepción

-Juvia ya Llegue toco la puerta Lucy al ver que esta estaba cerrada -estas bien puedo pasar necesito hablar contigo

Juvia no quería verla ni mucho menos hablarle estaba triste y enojada, no quería ser mala con Lucy ella no tenia la culpa pero aun así no estaba preparada para verla

-Juvia me escuchas

-Lucy perdona pero estoy cansada hablamos mañana

-esta bien descansa perdón por despertarte

Al ver que ya no tuvo respuesta se fue hacia su recamara y se tiro en su cama

-vaya cuantas emociones

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar ella comenzó a leer el mensaje

**Acaso no puedes contestar mi mensaje, mas te vale que mañana vayas, y gracias llegue bien a mi casa como esclava que eres tu deber es saber si tu amo llego bien mañana vas a tener que compensarlo**

**Natsu ya estoy en mi casa mañana te veo descansa**

**Ok buenas noches**

Este hombre sí que es desesperado, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso se que no es la primera vez que nos besamos en la fiesta de Gray el me beso pero este beso fue diferente fue más intenso me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Erza no hubiera llegado me dijo que quería mas a que se refería…. Sexo - aaaaaa Lucy ya no te tortures mejor intenta dormir ya mañana pensaras que hacer solo no pienses cosas raras ya duerme

Lucy cerro sus ojos –me gustas Natsu Dragneel….


	15. Huir de ti

Al día siguiente Lucy estaba en la barra de la cocina no había podido dormir tenía unas enormes ojeras ni si quiera podía desayunar tenía el plato de cereal intacto –y si solo cancelo y finjo que estoy enferma dijo en voz alta

-pues con esa cara si pareces estar enferma

-Gajeel dijo sorprendida ¿de verdad lo crees?

-si ¿que acaso no dormiste bien?

-no pude dormir nada suspiro

-me hubieras dicho, Salí a correr con Erza hace rato nos hubieras acompañado

-no creo haber tenido fuerzas para correr, pensé que no habías llegado

-si llegue como alas 3 pero igual que tu no podía dormir por eso fui a correr

Lucy decidió empezar a desayunar –dime qué hay de ti porque no pudiste dormir acaso sufres mal de amores dijo Gajeel con tono burlón

Ella se empezó atragantar -cof cof cof-, Gajeel la miro- acaso acerté vaya y quien es el desafortunado

-no sé de que me estás hablando- lo decía limpiándose

-deja adivinar a caso es Nat…..

-no me has dicho ¿cómo te fue con Levy? (No quería que el acabara así que cambio de tema)

El semblante del el cambio –mal

-bueno creo que después de que paso entre ustedes va hacer difícil que te perdone

-así que ya te conto

-no pongas esa cara no te voy a juzgar pero si quieres que te perdone vas a tener que esforzarte mas

-no sé como coneja cada día la pierdo mas

-vamos animo vi como te miraba a noche aun siente algo por ti no te rindas, te voy ayudar

-¿lo harías?

-claro lo animo dándole una sonrisa

-gracias, bueno te dejo tengo que salir así que me iré a dar una ducha, por cierto sea lo que sea tu compromiso no canceles

Lucy volvió a suspirar no quería ver a Natsu y es que sentía muy débil cuando estaba con el y sobre todo se acaba de dar cuenta de que le gustaba y eso no era buena señal

-porque me tenia que gustar el habiendo tantos chicos en la universidad, porque el, la primera vez que lo vi arranco mi collar, luego me trato mal, me ha amenazado, me hizo su esclava solo sabe mandarme en qué momento me gusto… miraba su tazón de cereal

Lucy comenzó a recordar

-tienen que darle respiración de boca a boca

**-"yo lo hare"….**

Me sentía culpable en ese momento tenía que hacer algo me sentía muy responsable

En la cafetería el me ayudo

**-"no permitiré que le pegues"…**

Llego antes de que Lisanna me soltara la cacheta y no solo eso me defendió **–"ella no me beso fui yo"-** después de eso todos murmuraban que el era un mujeriego patán soporto todo eso para que yo no quedara mal

Y luego

En la casa de Gray ese enfrentamiento en las escalera **-"mentirosa estabas viéndome"-** tenia tanta razón pero no le iba admitir

En el evento

-"**solo póntelo y ya"…..**

Busco un antifaz para que no pudieran reconocerme y antes subir al escenario me mostro esa sonrisa que me hizo sentir bien

Y cuando lo escuche cantar mi corazón no dejaba de latir una gran admiración nació en mi hacia el fue impresionante verlo esa imagen de el guiñándome el ojo jamás la olvidare y era solo a mi a quien miraba

Fue un maldito cuando intento morderme aunque una gran parte de mi quería que lo hiciera y la otra tenia miedo. Natsu me hacia sentir vulnerable**\- "quien** **sabe cuántas personas te han mordido o tocado no quiero ser parte de eso" **hay me di cuenta de que sus palabras tenían un gran efecto en mi no quería que me viera así por eso corrí

**-"tonta no te vuelvas a ir así" –** lucia bastante preocupado por mi **–"losiento" ** otra vez lo hizo, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido

Ayer

**-"quiero mas" **fueron sus palabras

-no definitivamente no puedo salir con el, no después de esas palabras tengo que cancelar

Lucy fue a su cuarto agarro su teléfono y comenzó a escribir

-**lo siento Natsu no podre verte me enferme así que me quedare en cama u.u**

**Ten un buen día**….

Espero sonar convincente enviar, y si marca o me responde, tengo miedo mejor apagare mi cel. Listo al menos estaré a salvo hoy

-Debería ir hablar con Juvia no puedo con esto yo sola

Juvia estaba en la cocina al parecer tomaba algunas cosas para meter a su mochila –espero no toparme con Lucy se me hace tarde pero es que ella no se movía de la cocina y se salía me iba a ver y de seguro me iba hacer preguntas y no quiero hablar con ella no por el momento, así que solo tomo esta botella de agua y me voy

-JUVIA grito Lucy

Lo cual hizo que Juvia tirara una botella de agua, adiós a su plan

-perdona te espante

-no te preocupes estaba distraída

-ya veo, ¿que vas hacer hoy?

-Juvia tiene que salir- ella evitaba la mirada de Lucy

-'oye dime ¿que tienes? Parece que me estas evitando

-no es que tengo prisa y ya voy tarde

-te conozco Juvia se cuando me estas evitando así que dime que tienes –Lucy se puso enfrente para evitar que ella pasara

-necesito irme de verdad

-no hasta que me digas porque esa actitud desde ayer en la noche estas rara, ¿hice algo malo? O te paso algo vamos Juvia me preocupas

Juvia la miro fijamente –¿te gusta Gray?

Lucy se sorprendió por aquella pregunta no se esperaba algo así –claro que no porque me lo preguntas que pasa

-bueno es que con lo que paso ayer

-Juvia si es por lo que dijo Gray era obvio que mentía solo dijo para ayudarme como amigos, no nos gustamos ¿porque me lo preguntas?

-¿y si tu le gustaras a el? Lo volvió a preguntar sin dejar de mirarla

-de que estás hablando yo a el no le puedo gustar solo somos amigos de donde sacas eso…. Juvia no la dejaba de ver –si fuera el caso que no creo lo rechazaría por dos razones eres mi mejor amiga de hace años nunca te haría eso y la segunda yo solo lo veo como un amigo nada mas de verdad

Juvia suspiro –esta bien te creo eres mi amiga y no me harías esto perdona por actuar así solo que… me hice ideas equivocadas

-estas enamorada de el eso te hace vulnerable y crees que cualquier chica es tu enemigo hasta yo que soy tu amiga

-lo siento- agacho su cabeza

-No te disculpes no pasa nada, me alego de que tu semblante haya cambiado

-pero tu luces horrible, se ve que no dormiste, ¿estas bien? Pareces enferma

-lo estoy dijo suspirando -de eso quería hablarte

-perdona pero de verdad voy tarde y Lyon va a matarme

-está bien ve con cuidado

-pero cuando regrese hablamos vale y vete a la cama necesitas descansar Juvia se despidió y salió

–genial y yo que no quería estar sola, tal vez podría salir a dar una vuelta necesito aclara mi cabeza

En otro lado se había terminado de bañar**–"quiero más**" porque diablos dije eso, entro ala recamara –bueno nada ganare estando aquí será mejor que lo hable con ella. Tomo su celular le mandare un mensaje de que se apure

-mm tengo un mensaje de ella

**Lo siento Natsu no podre verte me resfrié así que me quedare en cama u.u**

**Ten un buen día….**

Sin pensarlo marco "_lo sentimos el numero que usted está marcando no está disponible_" ….

-no puedo creer que me haya cancelado, esto te saldrá caro Lucy…

Gray estaba en una tienda comprando algunas cosas –y si la invito a salir…..

-¿a quien?

-Lisanna ¿que haces aquí? Dijo mirándola con molestia

-te vi hace tres calles y te estaba hablando y no me escuchabas

-Si te oí pero no quería hablarte dijo fríamente

-oye que grosero eres y yo que intentaba ser educada, pero bueno vi que entrabas a esta tienda así que te seguí

-que no te basta con acosar a Natsu

\- precisamente quería hablarte de el, en la mañana no estaba en su casa y no contesta mis llamadas así que creí que estaba contigo o podrías decirme donde esta, ya que en tu casa tampoco esta

-¿fuiste a mi casa?

-si dijo ella

\- tal ves estaba dormido con los audífonos puestos y no escucho el timbre

-no creo entre a tu casa y no estaba hay aunque me alegra saber que si durmió hay

-si llego en la noche ….. espera como que entraste a mi casa -Gray comenzaba asustarse

-si cuando Natsu se descuido saque sus llaves y le saque una copia a la llave de su casa y a la tuya

Gray trago saliva ahora si comenzaba asustarse –tranquilo no pongas esa cara solo buscaba a Natsu

-eso no me deja tranquilo, si me disculpas tengo que cambiar las chapas de mi casa

-espera no has respondido mi pregunta sabes donde esta Natsu

-no, así que déjame tranquilo

Juvia y Lyon acaba de entrar ala tienda donde estaban Gray y Lisanna –Juvia necesito algo de comer iré por unas papas quieres algo

-no gracias te espero aquí

-vale

-mira Gray hay esta Juvia, porque no vas hablar con ella

-tal ves podría saludarla pero vino con alguien no creo que sea bueno idea no quiero causarle una molestia

-creo que si es su novio siempre esta con ella dijo Lisanna con tono de inocencia

Gray miro a Juvia cuando la conoció logro captar su atención pero ella era muy reservada así que lo dejo pasar -oye por que no te vuelves amigo de ella

-¿de qué hablas?

-si, te acercas a ella podrás hacer que ella te ayude con Lucy

Gray miro a Lisanna –vaya hasta que dices algo que me interesa, tienes razón debería ir a saludarla

Lisanna sonrió ya estaba poniendo en marcha sus plan

-hola Juvia

Juvia salto de sorpresa –Gr…Gray

-¿Cómo estas? Dijo el sonriéndole

-bien- ella agacho su cabeza

-¿perdón te moleste? Gray pensó que no le había gustado que le hablara

Juvia quería decirle que jamás la molestaba al contrario era demasiado feliz pero se odiaba no poder articular ninguna palabra así que se limito a mover la cabeza en forma de no

-oye se que esto es repentino pero mañana vamos a ensayar en mi casa y después de eso pediremos una pizza y veremos una película –me gustaría que vinieras

Juvia casi se desmallaba la estaba invitando a salir, era lo mejor que le había pasado -¿Qué dices? Volvió a preguntar

-s..s..i

-'¿'eh? Perdón no te escuche

-me parece bien- casi explota la pobre en decir esas palabras

-genial también avísale a Lucy le quise llamar pero me mando a buzón

Ella asintió –bueno te veo mañana cuídate, el salió de la tienda

Lisanna corrió hacia Juvia –¿y bien que te dijo?

-me invito a su casa dijo sin verla a los ojos seguía en shock

-oye eso es genial veo que siguió mi consejo

Juvia volvió en si -¿de que hablas?

-yo le dije que debería acercarse más a ti

-enserio

-claro te dije que te ayudaría con el aparte harían una pareja increíble

Juvia comenzó a saltar de emoción –mañana estaré con el bueno aunque también estarán los demás

-¿a qué te refieres? Ahora era Lisanna la sorprendida

-si mañana van a ensayar y después de eso habrá pizza y películas, pensé que sabrías Natsu no ¿te dijo?

Ni si quiera me lo menciono, no contesta mis llamadas –claro que si je lo había olvidado

-bueno Lyon ya acabo iré con el, nos vemos mañana y gracias Lisanna Juvia sonrió y se fue

-el no me menciono nada, bueno no importa mañana estaré con el, estará la idiota pero esto me dará ventaja ella sonrió –es mi turno de cobrármelas….

Natsu iba caminando quería ir a comer algo moría de hambre, después de todo no quería llegar a su casa sabia que Lisanna lo estaría buscando y no quería lidiar con ella necesitaba en que pensar, mas aparte que lo habían dejado plantado. Decidió entrar a la plaza, sabía que hay vendían sus hamburguesas favoritas, subió las escaleras eléctricas –maldita sea porque no dejo de pensar en ella, solo fue un beso nada mas- ….

Lucy había entrado a un centro comercial de tanto que pensaba termino hay, ya había recorrido toda la plaza y sus pensamientos seguían igual, decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa se fue hacia las escaleras eléctricas – solo fue un beso …

Se voltearon al oír aquellas palabras, ambos con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos por encontrarse, se miraron por un segundo pero para ellos pareció minutos

La primera en reaccionar fue Lucy que empezó a abajar los mas rápido de hay, necesitaba huir de hay sentía que su corazón iba a explotar

Natsu al ver que ella comenzó a bajar corriendo, no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras ella no le importo que iba en sentido contrario el comenzó a bajar, tenía que alcanzarla

Lucy volteo y se dio cuenta que la seguía solo faltaban cuatro escalones para llegar pero no quiso esperar y salto se torció el tobillo pero eso no la detuvo siguió corriendo no entendía porque huía pero no quería enfrentar a Natsu no estaba lista apenas se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba pero no quería aceptarlo

– vamos Lucy corre

Corrió más rápido pero el dolor en su tobillo comenzaba a doler –no me detendré

Paso empujando a la gente tenia que alcanzarla costaba lo que costaba su mente le preguntaba porque lo hacía con qué fin que iba hacer cuando la alcanzara pero sus piernas seguían corriendo no se iba a detener

Lucy pudo salir de la plaza era cuestión de pasar el semáforo para perder a Natsu –se que puedo. El semáforo faltaban 5 segundos para cambiar

Lo iba a lograr 4,3…. Pero un carro acelero antes, en un parpadeo vio como el carro se fue a toda velocidad, estaba agitada, casi la atropellaban si no fuera por el agarre en su brazo ya estaría en el suelo

El la volteo había podido lograr agarrarla antes –ESTAS LOCA le grito

-yo… yo…. No.. se – no podía hablar estaba muy agitada

Empezaban hacer el círculo de atención mas aparte un policía los había seguido después de ver todo la escena en las escaleras eléctricas

-ven vámonos la tomo de la mano

Comenzaron a caminar pero no lograron avanzar mucho –oye puedes caminar mas rápido, Natsu estaba enojado

Lucy se detuvo ya no podía seguir caminando –no puedo avanzar mas dijo en voz baja

-¿Por qué NO? Hace 5 min parecía que no querías parar iba a continuar pero vio como una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla

Había sido un tonto por hablarle de esa manera, no sabia que decirle así que solo se limito abrazarla

–perdón

Ella se acomodo en su pecho sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir, sentía muy tonta y le dolía mucho su tobillo

Natsu puso su mano en su cabeza –tranquila no eres una tonta…

Es como si el hubiera leído su mente –me duele dijo ella

Se separo de ella -¿Qué te duele? Su mirada reflejaba preocupación

Ella no pudo verlo a los ojos se sentía como una niña chiquita –mi tobillo

Se agacho para examinar su tobillo, lo tienes inflamado y rojo, no podrás caminar así- se volteo –ven sube te llevare a tu casa

Ella se sorprendió-no tienes que hacerlo tomare un taxi metió su mano a su bolsillo pero recordó que no saco dinero cuando se salió –no puede ser…

Natsu suspiro –ven te llevo, mi dinero se cayó cuando iba corriendo, sube ya se hace tarde

-no creo que…..

No dejo que acabara la frase y la tomo para cargarla en forma de caballito –eres muy necia lo sabias

-lo siento

-no vuelvas a huir así de acuerdo

No supo que contestar se sentía tonta por huir así de el –perdón no quería gritarte así, pero es que sentí que no llegaba dijo con un tono de preocupación

-no tienes que disculparte, soy yo la que corrió de esa forma

El solo movió la cabeza –gracias por salvarme de nuevo lo dijo sonrojándose para su fortuna el no podía mirarla

-esta bien, jamás había corrido de esa manera, me la debes, tendrás que compensarlo

-¿Por qué corriste tras de mi?

El no sabia exactamente que decirle ni el sabía porque -¿Por qué huiste de mi?

Se la regreso dejándola sin que decir, el suspiro se detuvo–¿Natsu que pasa? Estaba intrigada

–**Te prohíbo volver a huir de mi** \- su tono era firme

Al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar sonreír era la primer orden que la hacía sentir feliz -como ordenes

El sonrió estaba satisfecho con su respuesta

Ya no volvieron a decir nada en todo el camino, silencio no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos al contrario sus mentes ya se sentían en paz …..


	16. Solo amigos

-¿lista?

-dame unos minutos necesito arreglar esta estrofa

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si por favor

-puedo leer lo que llevas

-claro- le paso las hojas

Gray comenzó a leer. Ya estaban en su casa desde temprano, Lucy seguía con la letra de su canción pero por su desgracia no podía terminarla y es que la risa de Lisanna no la dejaba concentrarse por eso se había metido ya que no la soportaba verla encima de Natsu suspiro, hasta quería pasar tiempo con Natsu pero apenas y pudo decirle un hola, el había llegado con Lisanna y ella no se le ha separado desde entonces –no me molesta no me molesta se repetía en su cabeza

-Lucy me escuchas-

(No me molesta no me molesta)

Gray haber que no tenia respuesta la agito –hey reacciona

Lucy reacciono –oye no había necesidad

-no me escuchabas te perdiste

-lo siento es que no logro concentrarme

-lo veo, pero te estaba diciendo que esta canción esta genial me gusta mucho esta parte _**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**_

-esa entonación quedaría bien, podrías cantar la primera estrofa por fa aun no se cómo cantarla

Gray la miro pensativo casi no le gustaba cantar pero al ver que Lucy le ponía toda la atención decidió hacerlo estaba feliz de poder ayudarla

-cantas muy bien dijo Lucy sonriéndole

El se avergonzó -gracias evitando la mirada de ella

-me ayudas mucho dijo ella sonriéndole

Al verla así su corazón no dejaba de latir, Lucy sintió aquella mirada de el y no pudo evitar sonrojarse _**"y si tu le gustas a el" **_ recordó las palabras de de Juvia sin pensarlo se levanto del sillón y comenzó despeinarlo

–no me mires así se quejo

-oye que te pasa- y comenzó también a despeinarla

-basta dijo Lucy

no me detendré- la siguió despeinando y luego comenzó hacerle cosquillas

Natsu ya había entrado a la casa y ya tenía varios minutos observándolos, sentía mucha ira odiaba ver como esos dos se llevaban tan bien ¿Por qué se llevaban así?, porque el no podía llevarse así con ella, no quería que Gray tuviera ese jugueteo con ella no soportaba aquella escena

-Gray basta me rindo decía una Lucy torturada por las cosquillas

Pero el no le hizo caso –**Lucy ya terminaste la canción- s**us palabras fueron ásperas y agresivas

-Natsu- ella se sorprendió (cuanto tiempo a estado hay)

-¿y bien ya la terminaste? Volvió a preguntar

-aun no dijo con la cabeza baja se sentía culpable por que la sorprendió así con Gray aunque no estaban haciendo nada malo

-cálmate flamitas, ya casi la termina

-si no la estuvieras molestando ya la hubiera terminado exhibicionista

-la estaba ayudando idiota dijo Gray desafiante

-no necesita TU AYUDA, así que déjala tranquila

Lucy estaba sorprendida no sabia que decir Natsu se veía muy molesto, en otras circunstancias lo hubiera enfrentado pero actualmente no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo

-eso a ti no debería importarte, o es que estas celoso porque tu no la estas ayudando- sonrió con burla

Eso calentó mas a Natsu porque era verdad, así que fue y jalo de la playera de Gray –no digas estupideces

-oigan basta por fin pudo decir algo

-déjalo Lucy no puede soportar la idea de que sea yo y no el

No tardaba mucho para que Natsu le lanzara el primer puñetazo –Gray basta dijo Lucy ya molesta

-que esta pasando aquí- entro Erza y vio como Natsu aun sujetaba a Gray de la playera-Natsu es suficiente déjalo su mirada era penetrante quería golpearlo pero no quería ser golpeado por Erza, lo soltó

-bien, tenemos que ensayar dijo ella

-Natsuuuuu- Lisanna acaba de entrar y lo tomo por el brazo –listo ya le dije a Mira que viniera- pero noto el ambiente tenso que había –¿qué paso aquí?

-nada dijo el fríamente, vamos por mi guitarra está arriba

Ella asintió y ambos fueron hacia la recamara, Lucy los vio irse no le gusto que ella fuera con el pero ¿que podía hacer? nada se contesto

-oye Gray creo que ya llego Juvia deberías ayudarla trae varias cosas dijo Erza

-si- no dijo mas y se fue

Lucy se volvió a sentar en el sillón tenia que acabar con la canción, Erza se sentó a su lado –son difíciles de manejar suspiro

-si

-¿esta vez porque comenzaron a pelear?

-no lose- pensó que no era bueno decirle lo que paso pero realmente tampoco lo tenia muy claro y no quería malentendidos

-si te entiendo, yo muchas veces tampoco se porque pelean- hizo una pausa aunque esta ves si los note muy enfadados, sus miradas eran muy diferente

Lucy también lo noto ya había visto otras peleas entre ellos pero esta ves si parecía diferente y se sentía culpable por haberlo provocado

Por otro lado Gray estaba con Juvia habían llevado todo lo que había traído a la cocina, no había dicho mucho porque estaba muy molesto, Juvia noto que estaba molesto

-¿paso algo? Pregunto tímidamente

-solo estoy enojado con ese idiota

-te refieres a ¿Natsu?

-si es un maldito, me hubiera gustado golpeado- apretó su puño

-aa.. bueno…

-no quería asustarte perdón

-no es eso, traje unas galle… tas, cuando me enojo funcionan

El hazlo una ceja, ella se puso a buscar entre todas las bolsas que traía, el se sorprendió eran muchas bolsas

–¿que acaso te trajiste la tienda completa?

-am bueno veras…. No sabia que podía gustarte- estaba muy avergonzada y no podía encontrar las condenadas galletas

Gray sonrió -vaya que gran detalle, eso de que hayas pensado en mi

-a no me malinterpretes.. yo..yo pensé en todos dijo titubeando

-tranquila, te ayudo a buscar dime como son- empezó a buscar en las bolsas

-no hace falta dijo ella y tomo mas bolsas –maldita sea donde están Juvia no pudo olvidarlas se que las puso por aquí

Gray miraba como Juvia se comportaba y habla en tercera persona era toda un personaje pensó

-no puede ser no las traje pero Juvia estaba segura que las compro

-tranquila solo son unas galletas le dijo el

-no Gray sama necesitas esas galletas, se sentirá mejor dijo alzando la voz y se dio cuenta de su error se tapo de inmediato la boca

-¿Gray-sa-ma?

-yo…. yo…- quería que la tierra se la comiera como era posible que llevando apenas 10 min con el haya metido la pata –pe.. perdón

Pero este comenzó a reírse -jajaja jajaja eres muy graciosa

Ella no sabia que estaba pasando –¿eh?

El se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su brazo –eso fue gracioso, gracias me pusiste de buen humor le sonrió

-me alegro dijo confundida

Paso su brazo por el cuello de ella -vente vamos con los demás

Jamás había estado tan roja –si…..

En la habitación de Natsu estaba que explotaba –donde esta esa maldita plumilla

Lisanna solo veía ir venir –¿quieres que te ayude?

-no

-mm- se cruzo de brazos –bien

Y no era por su plumilla no se lograba quitar de la mente a Lucy y a Gray riendo y viéndose como si quisieran besarse le dio un puñetazo a la pared que asusto a Lisanna

-solo es una plumilla se había acercado haber si su mano no le había pasado nada-no tienes que ponerte así le decía mirándolo a los ojos

(Necesito distraerme si no bajare y cometeré una locura) pensó el y noto que tenia a Lisanna hay mirándolo fijamente alguna ves le habían gustado sus ojos

-creo que la vi en la mesa d….. no la dejo acabar por que ya había juntados sus labios con los de ella

La arrincono contra la pared haciendo que esta se pegara pero a el eso no le importo, de sus labios se bajo a su cuello y con la otra mano agarro su trasero necesitaba descargar esa adrenalina y enojo que sentía

Lisanna sintió dolor ya que Natsu la estaba mordiendo muy fuerte pero no quería quejarse iba a dejar que el hiciera lo que quisiera

Natsu con sus mano apretaba fuerte sus pechos aun no se sentía tranquilo la imagen no salía de su cabeza entonces dejo su cuello, bajo y con su boca tomo uno de sus pechos y los mordió muy fuertes, Lisanna soltó un gemido pero no era precisamente placer le había dolido –Natsu- sin mas la llevo hasta la cama la aventó se puso arriba de ella volviendo la a besar pero con muy poco tacto, ella quiso seguirle el ritmo y con sus manos acaricio su espalda y fue bajando hasta su cinturón quiso desabrocharlo pero el no la dejo, tomo su manos y las subió ala altura de la cabeza de ella –Natsu volvió a decir ella

El la miro pero ya no era Lisanna, vio la cara de Lucy –no puedo fue lo que dijo

Lisanna se quedo sin habla era la primera ves que el comenzaba algo y paraba así de tajante –tenemos que volver, ya no me puedo tardar….

-por que tarda tanto solo tenía que ir por su guitarra, que tan difícil es eso decía Lucy que caminaba de una lado para el otro

-subió con Lisanna es obvio el retraso dijo Erza sentada en el banco

-¿como que obvio? Lucy no lograba entenderlo

-si el haya disfrutando y nosotros aquí esperándolo, pudo esperar hasta que acabara el ensayo se quejo

-no los entiendo- se negaba a creerlo

-vamos Lucy creo que es bastante obvio volvió a decir Gray

-tal ves debería subir y….

Juvia movió la cabeza en forma de no que no lo hiciera. Su estomago comenzó a dolerle no quería imaginarlo ni aceptarlo apenas ayer el la llevaba de caballito apenas se había besado como podía estar pasando esto, no me molesta, no me molesta, no molesta se seguía repitiendo eso en su cabeza, sin pensarlo fue por una cerveza ala hielera y comezón a beberla necesitaba calmarse

-¿Lucy estas bien? Preguntaba Juvia preocupada al verla como bebía

Ella solo alzo su pulgar en sinónimo de que todo estaba bien – ¿estás segura? volvió a preguntar Gray que vio como se la termino –si solo tenia sed

Natsu iba saliendo –listo vamos a ensayar- no sabía más que decir pero se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina de Lucy trago en seco

-perdonen que lo haya demorado tanto pero no se puede evitar dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa una principalmente lanzada a Lucy, después de eso Lucy vio como se subía el tirante de su brasear (no me molesta, no me molesta, no me molesta)

-¿ya podemos empezar a ensayar?

¿Esta lista la canción? Pregunto el mirándola desafiante

Ella le aventó las hojas en la cara –hay esta vamos a ensayar no le dio tiempo de decir nada y comenzó a cantar

Sometimes I get so weird/ I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I want to scream  
It makes me feel alive

Estaba enojada quería matarlo esos eran su pensamientos (concéntrate)

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?

-acabas de desentonar menciono Natsu ella lo ignoro siguió

Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…

-paren- hablo fuerte Natsu

Todos se detuvieron –lo estás haciendo mal

-perdona dijo ella

-lo que escuchaste lo estas haciendo mal, no estas concentrada

-mas bien eres tu el que no toca bien se defendió

-sin tan solo me hubieras pedido ayuda a mi nada de esto estaría pasando

Gray iba a intervenir pero Erza no lo dejo no era bueno aumentar los problemas –yo puedo pedirle ayuda a quien yo quiera eso no debe importarte le dijo desafiante

–por eso estas cantando fatal si lo entiendes o te lo deletreo- la reto con la mirada el no iba a parar

-si no te parece ENTONCES CANTA TU -lo aventó y luego se metió a la casa

El iba a detrás de ella pero Gray lo detuvo –déjala sola

-si Natsu es una estúpida si me hubieran escogido a mi nada de esto estaría pasando

Nadie hizo caso al comentario de Lisanna –tomemos un descanso dijo Erza

Natsu quería ir con ella pero estaban todos mirándolo y Lisanna no lo dejaría así que mejor se resigno

-yo voy por ella dijo Juvia

El solo asintió

Lucy subió las escaleras no se fijo en que habitación entro pero solo entro sentía mucho enojo y es que Natsu tenia razón ella no estaba cantando bien, se le revolvía el estomago de pensar que se había acostado con Lisanna y su coraje es que estaba celosa era su triste realidad. Estaba celosa

–maldita sea porque, porque, en qué momento deje que esto me controlara no debería estar celosa, no debería gustarme, no debería, porque tenia que haberlo besado, porque tenia que haberlo encontrado ayer, ayer ella suspiro –ayer fue tan diferente a hoy, soy una tonta haciendo esto tan grande si me llevo a mi casa si nos besamos pero jamás dijo otra cosa ni hablamos de aquel beso no tendría porque estar así soy una tonta

Alguien llamo ala puerta –Lucy puedo entrar

(No puedo dejar que esto me siga controlando, esa no soy yo, yo soy fuerte durante mucho tiempo logre controlar mis emociones Natsu Dragneel no hará que todo ese trabajo se vaya a la basura)

Volvió a tocar la puerta –Lucy me oyes, deja me pasar por favor

Ella suspiro bajaría y le daría la cara, suspiro fue hacia la puerta la abrió –Juvia

-¿estás bien?

-si perdona, di un espectáculo ¿no?

-¿quieres que hablemos?

-estoy bien le dio una sonrisa

Juvia veía a su amiga y sabía que mentía pero no iba a insistir al menos no hoy sabia que Lucy le contaría las cosas estando más tranquila –pedimos pizza deberías bajar antes de que se acabe dijo Juvia sonriéndole

-si vamos

Ambas bajaron y llegaron hasta la sala todos estaban hay esperándolas –Lucy ven siéntate aquí dijo Erza

Se sentó con ella –ten pedimos de peperoni le ofreció Gray

-gracias dijo ella

Vio a Natsu que no dejaba de mirarla pero solo se limito a ignóralo

Paso muy rápido la tarde solo limitaron a ver películas, comer y beber. Natsu se encontraba muy ansioso quería hablar con Lucy pero ella apenas y lo volteaba a ver aparte que Lisanna no se le despegaba ni por un segundo si iba a la cocina lo seguí hasta para ir al baño lo estaba desesperando, tenía que encontrar una forma

Un celular comenzó a sonar –perdone ahora vuelvo decía Juvia dirigiéndose a la cocina

-empieza hacerse tarde decía Erza mirando el reloj

-sI gustan se pueden quedar en mi casa, tu no Lisanna dijo Gray sin importarle nada

Lucy comenzó a reír la verdad es que no quería dormir con ella en el mismo techo –me iré con Natsu a su departamento no te preocupes dijo con una gran sonrisa, el cual este asintió

Lucy dejo de reír realmente la odiaba –perfecto intentando disimular su enojo

-si tu encantada por quedarte aquí con Gray- ahora era Natsu que hablo

-yo no tengo problema dijo Gray guiñándole el ojo a Lucy

-yo tampoco dijo Lucy devolviéndole el guiño- lo había hecho solo para molestar a Natsu el cual si funciono

-Juvia ya acabaste tu llamada dijo Lisanna divertida con la escena ya que ya lleva unos segundos hay

Lucy se arrepintió de haber hecho eso quería justificarse –Juvia no creas que..

Ella solo estaba seria –me tengo que ir disculpen

-espérame solo agarro mis cosas y me voy contigo dijo Lucy nerviosa

Erza de alguna manera se dio cuenta de la situación no era tonta, haba analizado todo lo ocurrido –Juvia quédate, podemos quedarnos en una habitación nosotras tres dijo sonriéndole

-Juvia lo agradece pero, me hablo Cana, al parecer Gajeel volvió a tomar mucho y tengo que ir por el

-ese idiota dijo Natsu

-debí haberlo adivinado cuando me dijo que no podía venir menciono Gray

-aun así no puedes ir tu sola, Gray acompáñala no podrá sola dijo Erza

-también voy yo dijo Lucy

-bien vámonos dijo Gray

-esperen, hielitos tu no vas a poder solo con el Gajeel pesa demasiado, voy con ustedes

-En ese caso también voy yo Lisanna se había levantado del sillón

-no quédate con Erza, ir demasiados no es buena idea

-pero Natsu quiero ir

-QUE NO- alzo la voz la cual sorprendió a todos, nunca le había hablado así –quédate al rato vengo por ti de acuerdo Lisanna no dijo nada solo opto por mover la cabeza en sinónimo de si

Lucy sintió algo de pena por ella, al ver su expresión. Sin mas los cuatro salieron

En todo el camino nadie dijo nada, Natsu y Lucy iban adelante mientras que Gray y Juvia atrás, se había peleado varios minutos antes por quien iba a conducir hasta que echaron un volado y Natsu había ganado.

(esto es muy incomodo) pensaba Lucy pero tampoco sabía que decir. Después de varios minutos más llegaron al bar donde se encontraba Gajeel pero por su desgracia había muchos carros adelante de ellos del cual no podían parar y estacionarse

-¿qué hacemos? No nos podemos parar dijo Lucy

-Natsu deja me aquí me adelantare dijo Juvia

-vale, Gray ve con ella enseguida los alcanzamos

-de acuerdo te marco cuando hayas logrado estacionarte- sin decir mas ambos bajaron del carro

Quedaron ellos solos no sabían exactamente que podría ocurrir pero ninguno de los dos bajaría la guardia

Natsu logro estacionarse tres calles adelantes –¿porque me besaste?

Ella no se esperaba esa pregunta tan repentina –no lose fue un impulso, "quiero mas" ¿a que te referías?

-no lose fue un impulso

-mentiroso

-mentirosa

Ambos se retaron con la mirada –¿porque te molesta que me lleve bien con Gray?

-por la misma razón que te molesta que este con Lisanna

-no se de que hablas miro para otro lado no pudo retener la mirada

-cuando baje con ella no te como nos mirabas con odio sobre todo a ella

-fue porque te estábamos esperando se me hizo de mala educación fue todo- cruzo los brazos

-estabas celosa admítelo

-que estupidez yo celosa de ella no me hagas reír- Lucy bajo del carro necesitaba aire

Natsu hizo lo mismo y fue hacia ella -admítelo volvió a decir

-¿porque? El que tu estés celoso no quiere decir que yo también

-si - acorralo a Lucy al carro

-¿que?

-lo que escuchaste, ahora respóndeme, ¿porque me besaste?-Estaba más cerca de ella

Ella tembló, no sabia que hacer -yo.. yo (porque siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo) lo empujo –porque tendría importancia, tu ya lo había hecho antes y no significo nada- no quería sentirse débil

-me estresas- puso sus manos en la cabeza

-y tu a mi eres muy cambiante Natsu no se como lidiar contigo

El se recargo en el carro y cruzo los brazos –esto esta siendo muy complicado, lo mejor seria que…

Lucy no lo dejo terminar – y solo somos amigos

El abrió bien los ojos- ¿que significa eso?

-que solo seamos amigos, sin complicaciones ni pelas, ni celos, ni nada por el estilo solo amigos

-¿eso quieres?

Quería decir que no pero el la hacia sentir débil, vulnerable y no quería serlo además el estaba con Lisanna no quería salir lastimada – si…..

-de acuerdo, olvidaremos todo lo pasado en estos días, seamos solo amigos le extendió la mano

Ella dudo un poco, pero si quería tranquilidad en su cabeza era lo mejor, así que solo apretó la mano de el –amigos….


	17. Chapter 17

Miraba el reloj ya faltaba poco para que terminara la clase de Gildarts, tenía que ir rápido a casa a cambiarme hoy comenzaba mi primer día de trabajo después de que la semana pasada estuvimos todo el tiempo ensayando por fin tendríamos un respiro, aparte que necesitaba el dinero mi ahorro se estaba acabando. Mientras jugaba con mi lápiz pensaba en como le iba a decir a los chicos de mi trabajo yo sé que entenderán, pero Natsu no estoy muy segura de su reacción- suspire- y no puede evitar no verlo, por suerte el se había sentado dos bancas delante de mi asi que no podía verme. Solo amigos a pesar de que yo fui quien lo había decidido no estaba a gusto con la decisión y es que prácticamente en los ensayos casi ni nos dirigimos la palabra y es que no lo quería confrontar ya que el día que fuimos por Gajeel el dijo algo que no he podido olvidar _**"no te dejare las cosas tan fáciles"**_ – volví a suspirar

-por eso me alegro de conseguir este trabajo esto hará que no lo vea por un tiempo.. será mejor que no lo vea..

En la clase Gray miraba a Lucy -algo le esta sucediendo me pregunto que será, tal ves debería hablar con ella acabando la clase, le invitare un helado, espero que esta ves si nos dejen solos todas las veces que trato de invitarla alguien se auto invita, y nunca puedo estar a solas con ella, debo de actuar rápido y decirle lo que siento…-

Natsu por su lado veía al frente pero era la primera ves que no ponía atención por culpa de cierta rubia que no hacia mas que pensar en ella - ha estado evitándome terminábamos de ensayar y ella salía corriendo apenas me hablaba, me fastidia todo esto odio que me ignore- suspiro -solo amigos eh, ja me mando directo a la friendzone no debería tomarle tanta importancia no quiero nada con ella, es necia siempre tiene que llevarme la contraria y me saca de quicio, tal vez debería poner distancia y alejarme asi podre volver hacer el de antes….

Gildarts: bien chicos eso es todo por hoy practiquen lo que les acabo de enseñar vienen eventos importantes y debemos estar preparados pueden salir

Natsu se estaba levantando de su asiento cuando escucho varias chicas hablando

-ya viste Gray acaba de invitar a Lucy

-si siempre la está invitando a salir

-aparte en la fiesta de Halloween el dijo que era su novio-

-y se ven bien juntos no los creen- dijo la ultima chica antes de salir del salón

Natsu apretó el puño fuerte- verse bien juntos, que estupidez- pensó

-Lucy, Natsu aun no se vayan necesito hablar con ustedes dijo Gildarts

-Lucy te espero afuera- dijo Gray

-gracias eres muy amable, pero no hace falta, aparte saliendo de aquí tengo que ir a mi casa, pero en otra ocasión vamos por ese helado

-si no te preocupes te mando mensaje al rato vale

\- si

Al escuchar eso la expresión de Natsu cambio -lastima hielitos será otra en ocasión-dijo Natsu sin dejar de sonreír

Gray solo lo ignoro y salió del salón

-podrías disimular tu sonrisa- dijo Lucy pasando a su lado

-¿Cuál sonrisa?- dijo sonriendo

-bien chicos les pedí que se quedaran por que voy a necesitar su colaboración para algo importante, antemano los felicito por que el director los pido especialmente a ustedes por ser los mejores

-gracias, ¿pero de que se trata? Pregunto Lucy

-como bien saben en esta universidad se destaca los eventos que realizamos ya que siempre tienen un gran éxito, bueno para el mes que viene la clase de teatro va a presentar un musical en el teatro Lamia Scale, no tengo que mencionar la importancia de ese teatro verdad

Ambos negaron

-bien casi todo está listo el único problema es que sus actores principales el día de ayer sufrieron un pequeño accidente nada grave pero no los va a permitir poder salir en la obra, no me voy enrollar más, el director me pidió que ustedes fueran los que van a sustituirlos, felicidades es una gran oportunidad ya que el día del estreno vendrán reporteros directores y publicistas

-supongo que no tenemos de otra opción, ¿cuando empezaríamos? Pregunto Natsu

-hoy mismo, vayan a reunirse con la profesora Eva para que les explique todos los detalles, el musical es una comedia romántica nada difícil

¿Comedia romántica? debe estar bromeando – pensó Natsu

-pero disculpe yo no puedo salir en esta obra- contesto Lucy

-¿Por qué no? Preguntaron Gildarts y Natsu al mismo tiempo

-mire hoy comienza mi primer día de trabajo y no puedo faltar yo necesito ese empleo agradezco que se me haya tomado en cuenta pero temo que no podre realizarlo- (aparte de que no podría actuar con Natsu en un musical romántico)

\- oh losiento Lucy no se te estaba preguntando si querías actuar, se te está diciendo que vas actuar, tendrás que cancelar tus otros compromisos, el director ya lo decidió y no creo que le quieras llevar la contraria verdad? Dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-pero, pero, yo actuar con el, ni loca- señalando a Natsu

Natsu la volteo a ver indignado -que acaso no puedes o te intimido- le contesto el

-sueñas Dragneel solo no te soporto

-tendrás que hacerlo- dijo apretándole un cachete

-Natsu tiene razón, y es mejor que se vayan ya la profesora lo espera

Natsu tomo a Lucy de la mano – no se preocupe ya nos vamos y lo haremos bien

Ellos salieron

-siento pena por la profesora la van a volver loca-

-Natsu suéltame, no voy a ir ningún lado

-deja de quejarte y se profesional, deberías sentirte alagada porque vas actuar con alguien como yo

-si claro me alaga mucho, idiota-

-vaya tenias una semana de no insultarme veo que estas bien

-si por que alguien no me estaba molestando, pero veo que la paz me duro muy poco

-te morías de ganas por que te molestara no es asi

-claro que no estaba muy bien, puedes soltarme ya

-no, te dije que no te iba dejar las cosas fáciles, asi que deja de quejarte

-eres insoportable Natsu

-soy un amor - le sonrió

Ella rio, en su interior sabia que extrañaba estas peleas absurdas, pero no lo iba admitir

¿y porque no habías dicho nada de tu nuevo empleo?

-¿tenía que decirte?

-si soy el líder del grupo por lo cual tienes que avisarme todo, tu trabajo puede traer problemas

-¿problemas de que?

-tienes que estar disponible para lo ensayos

-lose, pero necesito el trabajo lo que había ahorrado para vivir se me esta acabando, necesito pagar la colegiatura y aparte no puedo seguir viviendo de a gratis en la casa de Juvia

-pero tienes un padre millonario, aun no entiendo porque buscar un trabajo

-no le pediré dinero a mi padre si me escape de el fue porque no quería estar a su merced, no necesito que lo entiendas

Ya no dijo nada, después le iba a sacar la información

-Llegamos aquí es- Natsu soltó a Lucy

Ambos entraron y vieron a varios alumnos arriba de un escenario ensayando y a otros saliendo y entrando

\- Aaron ya te dije que tienes que hablar mas fluido, Lina mejora tu postura, estamos a un mes del estreno y siguen con estos errores

-lo sentimos- dijeron ambos chicos

-otra ves empiecen- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño

-Vaya se ve que es estricta la profesora- dijo Lucy

-será mejor que nos presentemos

Ambos se acercaron a la profesora

-Profesora Evergreen- dijo Natsu

-si soy yo, necesitan algo

-venimos de parte de Gildarts

Ala profesora se le iluminaron los ojos- son mis actores principales verdad ya los estaba esperando, pero mira que chico tan mas guapo, eres perfecto cariño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-me llamo Natsu será un placer trabajar con usted

-el placer es mío- dijo sonriéndole picarona

Lucy solo miro hacia arriba, habrá una mujer que no se le tire encima, será mejor que me presente

-profesora yo soy Lucy mucho gusto

-mucho gusto, me alegro de tenerlos aquí conmigo- pero no dejaba de mirar a Natsu

Lo que me faltaba pensó Lucy

-bien les explicare rápidamente de que va el musical, por lo tanto aquí esta el guion- les dio uno a cada uno – los personajes principales se llaman Nathaniel y Abril, ambos son estudiantes de preparatoria, ella es la chica popular adinerada y el es solo un alumno rebelde, ninguno de los dos se llevaban bien

Que ironía pensó Lucy

-pero con el tiempo se van enamorando, del odio al amor solo hay un paso, bien ahorita subirán al escenario y me enseñaran de que son capaces ahorita podrán leer pero para mañana ya tendrán que aprenderse al menos las tres primeras escenas

Lucy quería salir corriendo, sabia bien que no iba a poder actuar bien y menos con aquel papel que por desgracia se parecía tanto a la situación actual

Cuando vio ya estaban en el escenario practicando sus líneas

-oye que estas sorda te dije que me dejaras pasar- dijo Natsu actuando como Nathaniel

-y tu estas tonto, no me pienso mover, tendrás que irte por otro lado – dijo Lucy actuando como Abril

-si no te mueves usare la fuerza

-uy no te tengo miedo, acaso no sabes con quien estas tratando verdad- dijo ella cruzando los brazos

Ambos se miraban desafiantes, todo el que miraba se quedaba sorprendido por el realismo que estaba tomando

-mira niña no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces si no me dejas pasar lo lamentaras

Ella le sonrió -no te tengo miedo, crees que tu pinta de malo va hacer que me quite estas muy equivocado, asi que vete ya

Nathaniel la arrincono contra la pared, sujetándola de amabas manos -eres una odiosa niña que necesita que la pongan en su lugar

Abril: suéltame, o te juro que te vas arrepentir

Ambos estaban muy cerca, Lucy estaba temblando tenerlo asi de cerca no le gustaba, sentía que su corazón iba a salir en cualquier momento, mas aparte que estaba super sonrojada

Natsu solo lo estaba disfrutando aquello le gustaba tenerla de esa manera porque ella solo lo miraba a el a nadie mas que a el y eso le causaba mucha satisfacción

La escena decía que el tenia que acercarse más a ella y fingir que la iba a besar, y eso fue lo que hizo su nariz toco la de ella, el quería besarla realmente besarla no podía resistirlo y sabia bien que ella estaba pensando lo mismo, ambos lo que querían…

-corte, bien chicos

Ambos maldijeron en su mente, pero Lucy lo empujo para separarse de el -en que carajo estaba pensado- pensó ella

-quedo perfecto para una primera escena, debo admitir que me sorprendieron ambos son bastante buenos, y me gusto los gestos que agregaron, el que te pusiera a temblar Lucy le dio más realismo y Natsu el hecho que te pegaras a su nariz me dejo helada creí que realmente la ibas a besar me quedo muy satisfecha, por hoy lo vamos a dejar aquí, mañana continuaremos y ya quiero que ese guion aprendido al menos una cuarta parte de acuerdo

-ellos asintieron

-a y una cosa mas tambien practicaremos la primera canción en el libreto viene igual mente la quiero aprendida, pueden irse

Los dos salieron de aquel salón, Lucy seguía muy nerviosa quería evitar cualquier comentario de Natsu -me voy tengo que irme adiós- iba a salir corriendo, pero Natsu no la dejo -espera ¿porque huyes?

-yo no estoy huyendo me tengo que ir

-vamos por algo de comer te parece y no acepto que digas que no, es mas te ordeno que vayamos a comer- Dijo Natsu

-de acuerdo vamos a comer- dijo a regañadientes

-a si me gusta- dijo el sonriendo

Habían llegado a un restaurante de hamburguesa, al parecer Natsu tenia hambre ya que llevaba su segunda hamburguesa con doble carne

-comes bastante – dijo ella

-¿Por qué? Soy un chico es normal que coma mucho

-ósea si pero asi como eres creí que comerías muy poco para cuidarte

-tienes ideas muy raras, además tu llevas ya varias papas hasta te comiste las mías

-creí que no te gustaban como no comías se me hizo un desperdicio

-las guardo para el final pero esta bien me tendrás que comprar mas papas

Lucy ya no dijo nada era inútil discutir con el -Natsu porque me trajiste aquí

-tenia hambre y este lugar es muy bueno

-¿solo por eso?

-por que siempre necesitas una explicación, solo disfrútalo, eres muy pesada-dijo el para después darle un trago a su bebida

-contigo nunca se sabe por eso pregunto- ahora fue ella quien le dio un trago a su bebida

-Lucy ahora que somo amigos ¿puede preguntarte algo?

-dime (que no se acerca de la escena por favor)

-¿Por qué te escapaste? ¿Por qué no quieres la ayuda de tu padre? no lo puedo entender

Ella suspiro -porque el no me dejaba hacer lo que me gustaba el quería viviera como a el le convenía si no me hubiera escapado, hubiera terminado comprometida con algún desconocido y trabajando en las empresas que el tiene y a mi eso no me gusta

-entiendo me imagino que fue difícil

-ni que lo digas para poder venir aquí tuve que trabajar y escaparme del internado en donde estaba y poder ahorrar para venir aquí pero obvio en la escuela se dieron cuenta le dijeron a mi padre y el me puso un vigilante las 24 horas, eso fue un gran fastidio, a final solo me quedo hacer la tarea de las demás, con lo que me dieron pude juntar bastante aunque tampoco fue fácil

La miraba de Lucy se oscureció un poco había recordado cosas que aún le dolían

Natsu se le quedo viendo, no esperaba que ella le contara todo eso, el solo quería saber por curiosidad pero ahora sentía un poco mas cercano a ella y eso le hacia sentir bien

-espera no se porque te cuento todo esto a ti, que no te interesa, olvida lo que te dije

El tomo la mano de ella -pero estas aquí, y eso indica que valió la pena- le sonrió

-si valió mucho la pena- contesto ella

-creo que ya deberíamos irnos dijo el mirando hacia otro lado y soltando su mano

-si tienes razón

Ambos salieron del restaurante -mañana tendremos que llegar antes de las clases para poder ensayar

-vale

-por cierto viendo que necesitas dinero creo que te puedo ayudar con eso- dijo Natsu

-¿como? No estarás pensado en pagarme por ser tu sirvienta – dijo mirándolo con mala cara

-claro que no eso es aparte, pero me alegro que recuerdes que aun lo eres mañana quiero que lleves de desayunar ya sabes que me gusta

-no tengo de otra o si?

-no, pero dejando de eso aun lado yo doy clases de música en una primaria podría ayudarte a que entraras la paga es buena y en cuanto al horario seria ir los sábados temprano no te afectaría en nada solo tengo que hacer una llamada y listo

-vaya no me lo puedo creer suena muy fácil

-déjamelo a mi de acuerdo

Lucy no sabia que decirle de alguna forma se sentía salvada otra ves por Natsu-es un tonto pensó pero tenia una gran sonrisa

-gracias, de verdad no entiendo el por que ayudarme la verdad

-ya te dije que no todo tiene que tener una explicación lo hago porque quiero y aparte asi no habrá problema para ensayar

Ella solo asintió estaba feliz y se sentía muy agradecida con el

Poco después Natsu había acompañado a Lucy hasta el departamento y en ves de subir por el elevador tomaron las escaleras

-vaya no tenias por que acompañarme hasta arriba solo son 4 pisos

-es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

Lucy se sorprendió por escuchar la palabra amigos -vaya es raro saber que somos amigos- dijo ella tratando de no sonar decepcionada

-lose es raro siempre no estamos gritando

-bueno eso es culpa tuya, siempre me haces enojar

-¿yo? Perdona tu eres la que me saca de quicio a mi, quien empezó todo esto fuiste tu

-eso no es cierto tu me trataste mal el primer día que nos conocimos- ella se detuvo un piso antes de llegar ala puerta

-traías mi bufanda, es muy especial para mi, fue razonable que me haya enojado- dijo parándose enfrente de ella

-yo no sabia eso, pudiste haberme lo dicho de otra manera, por tu culpa la cadena de mi collar que tambien era especial quedo arruinado- le dio un pequeño empujón con su mano -y lo peor es que nunca te disculpaste

-tu te disculpaste por haberme tirado en la piscina- se estaba acercando a ella

-eso tambien fue tu culpa, no tenias que haberme besado- dijo eso dando se cuenta que estaba contra la pared

-tu me besaste la noche de Halloween asi que estamos a mano- dijo Natsu sin dejarla escapar

Lucy lo miro estaban otra ves pegados como hace un par de horas, pero esta ves no estaban actuando, y su corazón latía mil por hora, ahora no temblaba pero no dejaba de ver los ojos de Natsu y el no dejaba de verla a ella solo un segundo bajo su mirada para ver sus labios, a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo, un movimiento en falso y ella sabía que iba a perder

-gracias …por acompañarme, pero se hace tarde y tengo que subir y tu deberías irte …

No contesto el solo la siguió mirando, ella quiso moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondían

-no te estoy reteniendo Lucy- pero el tampoco se quitaba

Por que mi nombre se escucha tambien cuando el lo dice -¿que estas haciendo? ¿Por qué no te mueves?

-por la misma razón que tu no lo haces- le contesto serio

-no lo hagas por favor- dijo ella mirándolo

-al diablo tu por favor

La tomo por la cintura y la beso a lo que ella correspondió rápidamente, a quien estaba engañando lo había estado deseando por todo este tiempo…


	18. Enfrentamiento

Ya habían pasado varios segundos y aún seguían besándose, ella estaba contra la pared, sus manos en la cabeza de él , su mente no pensaba y era justo lo que había querido desde que lo conoció no pensar. El tenia sus manos en su espalda a lo cual bajaban y subían, con mucha desesperación, tenia algo en claro en ese momento la quería para el

No se hubieran despegado si no hubiera sido por que claramente se escucho una lata caer

-perdón no quería interrumpir nada-

-Gajeel, esto no es lo que tu crees- dijo Lucy totalmente roja y nerviosa, aunque estaba mas que claro que no iba a creerle

-no tienes por que explicarme nada coneja, yo siento haber tirado mi soda, pero si les aconsejaría que no se quedaran aquí, no tardan de llegar los demás

-¿los demás? Pregunto Lucy asustada

-si invite a los chicos, pero no se preocupen yo ya me voy- Gajeel estaba por subir pero Lucy lo detuvo

-espera antes de que subas- y luego miro a Natsu –creo que debes irte ya

El no espera que lo corriera

-coneja no tienes que correrlo- dijo Gajeel levantando las manos

\- pero Natsu se tiene que ir- volvió a decir ella

-no tienes por qué repetirlo ya me voy- la miro y luego se marcho

-¿era necesario echarlo? Pregunto el

-Gajeel por favor no vayas a contarle a nadie lo que has visto de acuerdo

-oye por quien me tomas, no soy un chismoso-

-por favor no digas nada, te lo suplico- dijo ella

-esta bien pero no voy a negar que me sorprendió verlos asi, no creí que entre ustedes hubiera..

-entre el y yo no hay nada, lo que viste fue un error, que no volverá a pasar, no soporto a Natsu y lo sabes y el no me soporta a mi

-no fue lo que yo vi, ustedes se estaban casi comiendo … auch porque me pegas

-no lo repitas vale

-esta bien tranquila no diré, no tienes por que ser agresiva

-perdona me- dijo ella miranda hacia otro lado

-al menos se quien va a estar feliz, con esto

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundida

-Juvia con esto va a dejar de pensar que te gusta Gray

-te dije que no le tienes que decir a nadie

-¿se lo ocultaras a tu mejor amiga?

-nooo, pero yo se lo contare de acuerdo, prométeme que no vas a decir nada a nadie

-te lo prometo, feliz

-ahora que prometiste Gajeel no me digas que la volviste a cagar-

-no idiota-

-bueno no puedes culpar a Gray por lo que dijo-

-Jellal tu tambien estas de su lado-

-basta, dejen lo en paz- dijo Erza subiendo con los chicos

Lucy los miro a todos y su pánico aumento, que hubiera pasado si todos la hubieran cachado con Natsu hace un momento

Eso estuvo cerca – pensó

-¿Lucy estas bien?- pregunto Erza algo preocupada

-si lo estoy no te preocupes

-bueno es que como los chicos ya subieron, y te quedaste aquí me pareció extraño

-o es cierto, ando algo distraída, pero subamos, ya estuve aquí mucho tiempo

-vale ¿oye paso algo con Natsu? Lo vimos irse le hablamos, pero no nos hizo caso, parecía enojado

(Mierda tal ves no debí correrlo asi) -no lose- contesto fría

-ya veo

-olvídalo Erza mejor entremos vale

Mientras tanto Natsu ya había llegado a su casa, y fue directamente a su recamara, estaba mas que furioso, nunca ninguna mujer lo había corrido de esa manera

Soy un imbécil, lo único que me ha traído esa mujer a sido problemas no quiero ni verla, como se atreve a echarme asi después de que nos besamos, no puede decir que yo la obligue fue mutuo y si no hubiera sido por Gajeel esto no hubiera pasado… espera si el no hubiera llegado, que hubiera pasado ….

Se tiro en su cama

-¿Por qué se habrá puesto asi? No era para tanto…. Se quedo mirando al techo hasta que recordó lo que Gajeel dijo -un momento ella se puso asi porque el menciono que iban a llegar los demás y cuando me fui vi a Erza, Jellal y Gray…Se detuvo un momento analizar -de seguro no quería que el sospechara algo pero eso significaría que a ella le gusta Gray….

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro -no eso no puede ser posible aunque ella se lleva bien con Gray y es obvio que a él le gusta ella….. espera y a mi que carajos me importa eso…. Ok ok admito que me molesta la idea de que a ella le guste, pero ¿Por qué?

_**sabes muy bien porque ya no lo niegues mas…. Ella te gusta . **_El mismo se había contestado su pregunta -bien si me gusta ella y ahora que se supone que debo hacer, no quiero una relación, las relaciones y lo sentimientos siempre traen problemas, yo nunca me he tomado nada en serio por eso con Lisanna nada mas es para pasar el rato y ya….. Debo de resolver esta situación cuanto antes

Lucy se encontraba sentada en la mesa con sus amigos, pero realmente no les estaba poniendo atención

-¿Oye Lucy me estas escuchando ?-repetía Erza

-si algo de los pasteles ¿no? Dijo ella distraída

-¿de que estas hablando? Yo te estaba contando que si no te hacia extraño que Juvia pase mucho tiempo con Lisanna

-espera ¿Qué?- eso hizo que volviera

-a mi tambien se me hace extraño, a mi hermana nunca le cayo bien y que ahora pasan mucho tiempo juntas es raro- dijo Gajeel

-tampoco me gusta la idea, hace una semana cuando me dijo iba a reunirse con ella no lo podía creer, pero ya no le tome mas importancia no creí que fueran a seguir viéndose- dijo Lucy ahora si poniendo les atención

-si han estado saliendo coneja y justo hoy me dijo que se va quedarse en casa de Lisanna

-Juvia no debería juntarse con Lisanna deberías hablar con ella Lucy, a ti te va hacer caso- dijo Gray

-si mañana temprano…. Mierda no puedo – recordando que tenia que estar con Natsu

-verán Gildarts nos dijo a Natsu y a mi que tenemos que salir en un musical como los actores principales y desde mañana temprano voy a estar con el ensayando ya que el musical es en un mes

-felicidades Lucy, ya había escuchado algo asi, va hacer un evento muy importante, me da gusto por ustedes- dijo Erza

-gracias, aunque no me emociona tanto- la escena del beso volvió a su mente

\- ese idiota de Natsu siempre tiene suerte- dijo Gray en un tono molesto

-bueno era de esperarse, Natsu es realmente bueno cantando- dijo Jellal

-aun así es injusto que siempre lo elijan a él para cualquier evento- se volvió a quejar

-porque te molesta Gray aparte a ti ni te gusta cantar- dijo Gajeel

-si me gusta

-¿desde cuándo? Pregunto Erza viéndolo sin creer le

-desde hace poco le encontré el gusto a demás que tambien se cantar

\- pienso igual que Gray Natsu no es el único alumno en la universidad, por ejemplo he escuchado a Grau cantar y es muy bueno – dijo Lucy cruzando lo brazos pero en el fondo lo decía porque eso significaba pasar mas tiempo con el

Y la sonrisa de Gray se hizo presente

-ven hasta Lucy me apoya -dijo triunfante

-lo que a Gray le molesta es que Natsu va salir con Lucy y a el le gustaría estar en su lugar, ¿no es asi? Dijo Jellal mirándolo

Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar eso al igual que Gajeel y Erza -e-eso no es cierto, no digas tonterías- dijo todo nervioso y sonrojado

-¿son tonterías? Le respondió Jellal

-si lo son, pero ya basta de hablar vinimos aquí por que íbamos haber el partido y ya esta por empezar-

Todos levantaron de la mesa para irse a la sala y ver el partido menos Lucy que no tenia ánimos

-bueno yo me retiro, estoy algo cansada y quisiera recostarme- dijo ella

-te encuentras bien? Pregunto Gray preocupado

-si lo estoy solo necesito descansar, los veo mañana- y sin mas se fue a su cuarto dejando a sus amigos preocupados

Una ves estando en su cama y con el libreto en su mano, comenzó a leer lo que se tenia que aprender, pero no podía concentrarse la imagen de ella y Natsu besándose no salía de su cabeza

\- a quien quiero engañar Moria por besarlo y no solo eso jamás alguien me había besado como lo hizo el, hasta para eso es bueno.. lo odio. diablos que me esta pasando.. mi corazón no ha dejado de latir, esto se esta complicando mas, que va a pasar de ahora en adelante y cuales son las intenciones de Natsu conmigo – suspiro

-no lo Sabre si no se lo pregunto ya no puedo solo ignorar lo que esta pasando, tengo que hablar con el-

Volvió agarra su libreto -ahora solo tengo que concentrarme en esto, debería verla letra de la canción _**-¨estoy poniendo mis defensas arriba, porque no me quiero enamorar¨¨ **_

-de verdad tengo que cantar esto, es muy cursi…. Bueno no es mala, pero…-

Tock Tock

-pase

Gray entro a la habitación y luego cerro la puerta -Gray, creí que seguían viendo el partido

-si, empezó el medio tiempo, y aproveche para ver si ¿estabas bien? Cuando te fuiste parecía que algo andaba mal

-veo que te diste cuenta si estoy algo estresada- se levanto de la cama para sentarse en el suelo y Gray la imito

-cuéntame, y si puedo ayudarte en algo..

-eres muy amable pero la verdad no se como podrías ayudarme

-es la obra que te tiene asi, o es por Natsu- dijo mirándola

-no te voy a mentir si es por él, es que de verdad no se como tratarlo, y no se que me pasa con el siempre llegar a sacarme de quicio y el saber que voy a estar con el todo este tiempo me pone muy nerviosa

-se que no va hacer fácil, Natsu tiene un temperamento bastante agresivo te lo dice alguien que se la pasa peleando con el todo tiempo pero es por que nos llevamos bien y somos amigos, tal ves es lo mismo que pasa contigo su manera de llevarse es de esa manera y no esta mal, es buena señal de que se llevan bien como amigos

-veo difícil que él y yo seamos amigos, lo intente pero no creo que podamos serlo-dijo eso recordando su fugaz beso con el

\- ¿te interesa Natsu de otra manera?, lo digo por que ya sabes del odio al amor solo hay un paso- pregunto seriamente

-no claro que no, Natsu no es con quien quiera tener una relación- lo dijo fue mas para convencerse a ella misma pero era obvio que quería todo lo contrario

-me alegra que no quieras una relación con el -

-¿y porque te alegra? Pregunto dudosa

-bueno veras a—am el esta con Lisanna y no me gustaría que salieras lastimada –

Había olvidado por completo ese detalle, el tenia algo con ella y eso la hacia sentir mal

-¿Lucy?

-perdona, sabes Gray contigo es muy fácil de hablar, hubiera sido mejor que me tocara actuar contigo, me sentirá muy tranquila

-¿eso piensa?

-si, siempre que platico contigo me siento tranquila-

-bueno ahora que me lo dices, se me ocurre que mañana puedo ir verte ensayar y cuando te sientas nerviosa solo voltéame a ver y te transmitiré tranquilidad-

-puede funcionar- dijo ella viéndolo

El puso su mano en la cabeza de ella -oye no hagas eso, no soy un perro -se quejo

-Pero ya te cambio el semblante, debería hacerlo más- dijo para empezar a despeinarla un poco

-oye vas haber- ella quiso hacer lo mismo con el

Pero Gray le tomo las dos manos -no te dejare hacerme lo mismo, me gusta mi cabello tal y como esta

Pero Lucy comenzó a forcejear y moverse a lo cual provoco tirarlo y el como sujetaba sus manos, ella cayo arriba de el

-perdona me ¿te pegaste muy fuerte? Pregunto preocupada sin darse cuenta de en que posición se encontraban

-n-n-no te preocupes-

Gray estaba mas que consiente de como estaban pero no le importaba al contrario no quería moverse y de hecho quería besarla era la ocasión perfecta y nada le detenía

Lucy noto el cambio de expresión de Gray y lo cerca que estaba de el y noto que estaba arriba de el- oh perdóname sigo arriba de ti, enseguida me quito pero el puso su mano en su espalda, para que no se moviera. Se estaba acercando a ella

-oye Gray ya empezó el segundo tiempo, no quieres….

Erza que acaba de entrar a la habitación se quedo sorprendida. Rápidamente Lucy se levantó y le siguió Gray

-¿que esta pasando aquí? Pregunto desafiante

\- a bueno veras estábamos hablando y bueno Lucy tropezó conmigo y nos caímos-dijo Gray algo nervioso

-¿eso es cierto? –

-si Erza, soy muy torpe- dijo Lucy sintiéndose mal por lo que acaba de pasar

-ya veo, bueno ya empezó el segundo tiempo

Gray asintió y salió del cuarto un poco molesto por la interrupción

-Lucy ¿podemos hablar?

\- claro siéntate –

-¿que ocurre entre Gray y tu? Fue directa

-no ocurre nada Erza lo que viste fue un accidente nada mas –

-Lucy yo no te voy a juzgar ambas sabemos que lo que vi no parece un accidente puedes ser sincera conmigo, si te gusta Gray lo entendería

-no Erza, no me gusta Gray y de verdad lo que viste fue un accidente, antes de eso solo estábamos hablando, te digo la verdad-

-te creo pero si no te gusta deberías hablar con el y aclarárselo, porque pienso que a él le gustas

-que cosas dices eso no es cierto-

-tampoco lo creía, ni cuando Jellal me lo comento el otro día, pero ahorita que los vi lo confirme, el tenia su mano en tu espalda y yo creo que si no hubiera llegado algo mas hubiera pasado

-no puedo gustarle, eso seria terrible, Juvia es mi mejor amiga- pero ya no podía engañarse lo que decía Erza tenía lógica y en fondo ella sabia que era verdad pero no quería confírmalo

-no me imagino que hubiera pasado si Juvia te hubiera encontrado asi con el

-tampoco quiero imaginarlo- dijo triste

-mira no es tu culpa que le gustes a Gray pero ya que tu y Juvia son amigas debes aclarar las cosas con Gray

-eso hare Erza, no te preocupes y gracias por creerme

-tambien soy tu amiga no lo olvides, ya nos iremos una vez que acabe el partido

-me despides de los demás por favor

-claro nos vemos mañana- Erza salió de su cuarto

-Lucy en diablos estabas pensado esto es colmo- se tiro en su cama -ahora no solo me tengo que preocupar por mis sentimientos y por Natsu, si no tambien tengo que hablar con Gray, vaya día que he tenido…..

A la mañana siguiente Natsu se encontraba en el salón donde solían ensayar, estaba practicando la canción del guion ya que no había podía concentrarse en su casa, tampoco había podido dormir bien, por eso decidió llegar temprano ala universidad para poder concentrarse y lo estaba logrando hasta que fue interrumpido

-hola bebe – Lisanna fue hacia el para besarlo a lo cual el no rechazo – no sabes como te extrañado tanto – se sentó en sus piernas

-no he tenido tiempo y lo sabes- dejo su guitarra a un lado

-¿y cuando tendrás tiempo para mi?, no sabes la falta que me has hecho

Natsu la miro -¿quieres ir a mi departamento saliendo?

A Lisanna se le iluminaron los ojos -eso ni se pregunta claro que quiero ir

Natsu había tomado la decisión de que iba a dejar de complicarse y eso tenia con Lisanna, claro ella era berrinchuda pero lo podía manejar no era algo que le quitara el sueño y con eso estaba bien, tambien había decidido sacarse a Lucy de su cabeza era lo mejor

Lisanna volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con mas pasión, y Natsu correspondió con la misma pasión, aunque el sus labios se movían el no sintió nada

Lucy había llegado a la universidad y se dirigió al salón de ensayo sabia que a iba a encontrar a Natsu, tenia que hablar con él. Había tomado la decisión de que iba ser sincera he iba a confesar sus sentimientos le iba a decir que le gustaba y con eso saber si el sentiría lo mismo, si fuera el caso que sí llegarían a una solución y por fin estar en paz porque ya no podían seguir de esa manera.

Estaba mas que nerviosa, iba a tragarse su orgullo por una ves en su vida lo iba hacer, estaba muy decidida, emocionada, ansiosa por lo que pudiera suceder -bien ya casi llego

Pero todo lo que había sentido y decidido se fue al carajo al entrar al salón y encontrar a Lisanna en las piernas de Natsu besándose. Se quedo afuera aun lado de la puerta y apretó su puño para no derramar ni una lagrima y respiro profundo

-que tonta casi cometo una estupidez, esto me pasa por hacerle caso a mis sentimientos, bien no dejare que esto me afecte, entrare ahí y como si nada

Cuando volvió a entrar Lisanna ya no estaba en las piernas de Natsu

-bueno bebe te veo en la salida y le dio un beso-

El asintió

Pero antes de que se fuera vio a Lucy y le dedico una sonrisa burlona pero ella hizo caso omiso

-hasta que llegas, llevo esperando bastante tiempo- dijo Natsu volviendo a tomar su guitarra

Pero ella no le respondió solo limito a sacar el guion de su mochila y sentarse

Natsu se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien ya que ella no le había respondido ni siquiera lo miro

-espero que hayas traído mi desayuno como ordene- dijo eso con tal de que ella le respondiera

-no perdamos mas el tiempo, la profesora espera que nos aprendamos todo esto, comenzare yo

Natsu se quedó perplejo por tanta indiferencia a lo cual tambien le molesto y volvió a dejar su guitarra aun lado para ir directo con ella

-no me gusta que no respondas mis preguntas- pero al ver que ella ni se inmutaba le quito el guion -deja me de ignorar

Ella lo vio -no te traje nada, contento ahora podemos empezar a ensayar

-tengo que recordarte que eres mi esclava y tienes que hacer lo que yo digo –

Ella se levanto del sillón y lo encaro -desde ahora dejo de ser tu esclava tu no me mandas, ya estoy harta de que me mandes, te quedo claro

-te recuerdo que ese fue el trato, tu perdiste contra mi que no se te olvide- dijo molesto

-no me importa ya no pienso seguir siendo tu esclava, que no te queda claro, o es que tengo que decírtelo con manzanitas

-tambien te recuerdo que se tu secreto y no creo que te guste que lo divulgue – estaba perdiendo el control

-si eso hace que me dejes en paz perfecto ve y divúlgalo ya no me importa, ya veré como arreglármelas

Natsu no supo como contestarle a eso, ella realmente parecía hablar en serio

-bien ya que veo que no tienes ganas de ensayar me voy- tomo su mochila para irse

Pero Natsu la tomo por el brazo impulsivamente -dime que te sucede, porque actúas de esta manera

Ella se soltó de su agarre -deja me en paz- y salió del aula

Él no la siguió, no esperaba nada de esto -maldita sea

-¿paso algo? Pregunto Gray que acaba de llegar

-nada que te importe- le contesto

-veo que estas de buen humor

-¿Qué quieres Gray?

-me dices por mi nombre veo que la pelea que tuviste con Lucy estuvo fuerte, ¿ahora que le hiciste?

-¿estabas escuchando?

-no, llegue en el momento que ella salió pero al ver su cara parecía bastante enfadada dime que le hiciste esta ves, no me gusta verla asi

-lo que haya pasado entre Lucy y yo no es tu asunto- le dijo dándole la espalda

-si lo es- contesto firme

Natsu se volteo rápidamente -¿Qué?

-era lo que venia decirte, me gusta Lucy y pienso declararme, quería que lo escucharas por mi

Natsu apretó el puño con mucha fuerza -y crees que ella te va a corresponder

-estoy seguro, ayer note que tengo esperanza y no pienso dejarla escapar

-¿de que hablas?

-no tengo porque explicártelo, voy a luchar por Lucy, se que te gusta a ti tambien, pero espero que te hagas aun lado

-y si digo que no lo hare

Esta ves ambos se miraban fijamente y estaban parados uno enfrente del otro desafiándose

-no me rendiré con ella, asi te interpongas tu se que será a mi a quien elija por que yo si la quiero para algo serio y en cambio tu nunca tomas a ninguna chica enserio, tu mismo me lo dijiste no te interesan las relaciones serias

Natsu no supo que decir, el mismo lo habia dicho, el no buscaba una relación pero no podía evitar sentir coraje

-tu silencio lo dice todo- sonrió

-no voy a dejar que estés con ella – le dijo muy serio ni siquiera parpadeo

-eso esta por verse Natsu

Ambos acaban de declararse la guerra….


	19. Encuentro

Me encontraba afuera necesitaba un break o mejor aún necesitaba tranquilizarme, jamás había conocido a una persona tan estresante como era Natsu Dragneel y es que él no entendía la palabra no y mucho menos era para dejarme tranquila. Todo el ensayo se la ha pasado molestándome, causo que la profesora Eve nos regañara ambos amenazándonos con sacarnos de la obra por nuestro mal comportamiento y hablaría con el director para suspendernos, no podía darme ese lujo y no con todo el trabajo que me costó venir a esta Universidad por eso había preferido pedir un descanso de 10 minutos para poder relajarme y no caer en el juego de Natsu porque estaba claro quería que yo explotara

-es un maldito idiota-

-¿Quién? Por que esta claro que no puedo ser yo-

No iba a voltear a verlo, solo ignóralo, ese era mi plan pero él fue y se puso enfrente de mi

-¿vas a seguir ignorándome?

-que quieres Natsu, no te basto con molestarme allá dentro y que la profesora me regañara

-te lo dije no te iba dejar en paz hasta que me contaras que sucede contigo y porque esa actitud conmigo

Adiós a mi serenidad -no voy hacer tu juguete Natsu – bien lo había dicho, y su cara de incredulidad me estaba poniendo a un más furiosa

\- ¿juguete? ¿de qué hablas? Me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos, esa era la mirada que me hacía temblar, pero este no era el momento de verme flaquear

-no te hagas el inocente me besas, no una sino tres veces, no se que quieras conseguir, pero no voy hacer tu diversión de un rato y menos sabiendo que tienes a tu "novia"

No me detuve a razonar lo que decía, pero estaba muy enojada que no me importo quedar como una maldita celosa

-ok aquí tenemos que aclarar varias cosas para empezar yo solo te he besado dos veces, porque el segundo beso me lo diste tu- me señalo – y el de ayer, ambos lo disfrutamos es algo que ambos queríamos y no lo puedes negar, y lo que a mí me respecta tu fuiste la que dijo que solo fuéramos amigos nada más sin complicaciones ni celos esas fueron tus palabras

Jamás había experimentado que usaran tus palabras en tu contra y se siente peor que una patada en el trasero

-tu lo dijiste solo amigos, los amigos no se besan -volví a encararlo -si tu pensabas que íbamos hacer amigos con derechos estas muy equivocado

-y si tu creías que íbamos a tener una relación solo por un par de besos estas equivocada yo no quiero estar atado a una relación, y si yo estoy con Lisanna o con cualquier otra chica no tengo por que darte explicaciones, creí que había sido claro cuando te dije que no tenía novia, no soy ese tipo de chico así que no entiendo tu molestia

Natsu había logrado que pasara de estar furiosa a estar dolida, obviamente ya sabía que lo de ayer y lo de otros días no significaba nada para él, pero oírlo afirmarlo era mil veces peor

-te moléstate porque en la mañana me viste con Lisanna estas celosa y por eso te pusiste así ¿acaso te dolió?

Estaba a punto de darle una cachetada, pero si lo hacia solo iba demostrar que tenia razón y no aún tenía orgullo

-que tonterías estas diciendo puedes besar a quien se te pegue la gana me da lo mismo solamente te aviso que yo no seré parte de tu ganado

Me disponía avanzar no quería seguir con la conversación, pero como siempre me detuvo agarrándome del brazo

-solo fue un beso un simple beso que no debería afectarte-

Yo no le dije nada espera que mi silencio ayudara para que dejara

-Lucy ¿estás bien? -

Gray había llegado justo en el mejor momento

-Natsu suelta a Lucy

-Gray estoy bien gracias

Natsu me soltó -¿qué haces aquí Gray?- dijo Natsu molesto, lo podía nota el cambio de expresión

-ayer le prometí a Lucy que vendría a verla para apoyarla

-no necesita tu apoyo, estamos ensayando así que mejor vete

-no se ira, vamos a dentro Gray hablare con la profesora para que puedas quedarte- lo tome del brazo para llevarlo a dentro, si quería que Natsu se retorciera en su enojo …

Pov Natsu

Sabia que era mi amigo, podría decir que era mi mejor amigo habíamos crecido juntos, fuimos a las mismas escuelas y no solo eso habíamos formado el grupo END, y compartíamos el amor por la música, peleábamos casi todo el tiempo por estupideces, pero era nuestra manera de convivir sabíamos que cuando algo estaba jodido íbamos a estar ahí era una buena amistad pero justo ahora verlo reír y coquetear con ella me hacia querer ir y romperle la cara

Tenía una esperanza de que la profesora no lo dejara estar en el ensayo, pero para mi mala suerte la profesora quedo encantada con él hasta le dio un papel en la obra y ahora estaba con Lucy practicando sus líneas muy feliz mente, se me revolvía el estomago de verlos, quería irme pero no podía aun teníamos mucho que practicar, me había alejado para no escuchar sus molestas líneas ya que el papel que le dieron fue el amigo enamorado que iba confesarle su amor en esta escena, era un triste chiste a mi parecer aunque claro sabía que en la obra ella se quedaría con el protagonista ósea yo

La mire a pesar que no quería evitar hacerlo seguía viéndola ella lograba cautivarme y podría verla todo el día y no me cansaría pero no quería estar con ella de forma romántica. En la obra terminaban juntos, pero en la vida real… estaba muy lejos de terminar así, iba ponerme los audífonos cuando escuche varios chicos hablar cerca de mi

-Lucy es una chica muy guapa y muy sexy no lo crees?

-sí, dios daría lo que fuera por esta con ella, desde que la vi cantando quede impactado, además es muy buena

-lastima que ya tenga novio

-¿novio?

-ese sujeto, solo mira como se ven, vamos está claro amigo

-tienes razón pero yo creía que tenia algo con Natsu

\- no, ni si quieran se soportan ves que por sus discusiones tuvimos que parar el ensayo

-tienes razón, será mejor que nos movamos si no viene Evegreen y ya sabes como se pone al ver que no hagamos nada

Otra ves lo mismo siempre hablando de lo mismo estaba enfermo de escuchar lo mismo siempre- pero, aunque me molestara lo que decían era cierto a los ojos de los demás ellos parecen la pareja perfecta

"me gusta Lucy"

Sabía que Gray iba enserio pero no lo iba a permitir, aun no sabía bien porque, ya que le había dejado claro a ella que no quería una relación pero e descubierto que soy un egoísta y la quiero para mí, los besos que nos habíamos dado me hicieron entender que quería más de ella jamás me había sentido tanto deseo por una chica y sabía que no solo era deseo había algo más, algo que hacía que no dejara de pensar en ella su forma de ser, su temperamento, su forma de cantar que me hipnotizo, y sin dejar atrás su belleza con su escultural cuerpo que hacia que me volviera loco pero no iba dejar de ser yo por ella no iba cambiar eso era un hecho

Profesora: bien se acabo el tiempo de practicar Gray, Lucy suban al escenario Natsu también tu, en este acto, Damián le confiesa lo que siente por Abril y Nathaniel llega justo en ese momento

-bien venga

Damián (Gray) : me gustas Abril desde que éramos unos niños déjame probarte que puedo hacerte feliz, te quiero no te fallare nunca

Abril: (Lucy): esto es muy repentino, nunca antes me habías dicho nada estoy muy sorprendida no se que decirte

Damián: solo déjame hacerte feliz te probare que soy mejor que él escógeme a mi

Profesora: bien Natsu es tu turno de entrar

Nathaniel: creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo, pero no puedo permitir que continúen (el se acerca a ella y la toma)

Damián: ¿te iras con él? aun sabiendo que él solo te hará sufrir

Abril: losiento

-perfecto quedo muy bien y Natsu siempre me sorprendes esa seguridad y la sonrisa burlona que le lanzaste cuando se van es lo mejor, sin duda tiene un talento innato para la actuación Lucy y Gray deberían practicar más en este acto los vi muy secos, pídanle ayuda a Natsu para que puedan estar al mismo nivel

Mi sonrisa era más grande era obvio que yo era el mejor en todo y Lucy tenia que darse cuenta de eso y no quedarse con Gray

Povs Normal

Si seguía escuchando más halagos para Natsu iba a vomitar en ese momento solo dijo dos líneas que tiene de grandioso eso

Estaba esperando a Gray habido ido con la profesora para pedirle un guion, nunca imagine que fuera a participar por un lado está bien no tengo que soportar a Natsu sola . también tenía que hablar con Gray y aclarar todo

-no me digas que estas esperando a Gray

-si lo estoy esperando

-¿puedo saber porque? Pregunto Natsu

-no es de tu interés

-con eso que todos hablan de que parecen novios, que lo estés esperando solo confirma que si tienen algo

-suena muy ridículo lo que dices, lo espero porque tengo algo que hablar con él

-¿sobre qué?, además el lo puede malinterpretar si no te has dado cuenta esta interesado en ti

-¿y eso a ti en que te afecta?

\- no me digas que te interesa porque sería el colmo no lo permitiría

-y ¿Quién eres tu para permitirme algo? Esto no es asunto tuyo tampoco te debo explicaciones si yo tengo o no tengo algo con Gray no es asunto tuyo

-¿sabes que soy mejor que él verdad?

La ira volvía en mi que era lo que quería Natsu conmigo solo era su chiste estaba harta

-dime ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? Esta claro que no es una relación ni una amistad, que quieres Natsu

Lo miraba con mucha ira estaba hartándome y temía hacer una locura

-quiero más de ti-

Estuve apunte de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo que más quería de mi -debes estar bromeando

-acaso ves que me rio – otra ves esa mirada que podía obtener cualquier cosa que me pidiera tenia que ser fuerte

-no tendrás nada, quedo claro

-¿y Gray? El si tendrá oportunidad ¿a él si le dará mas de ti?

Listo lo logro iba hacerle pagar cada maldita palabra que me dijo

-solo observa- me di media vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba Gray no pensaba no razonaba solo iba hacer que Natsu me las pagara

-Lucy perdona te hice esperar mucho, ya tengo….

No deje que continuara por que ya tenia mis labios encimas de los suyos y a pesar que estaba sorprendido no tardo en corresponderme el beso y tomarme de la cintura

Terminando el beso pude notar todas las miradas encima de nosotros, pero la única que me importaba era la de Natsu y me lleve una gran sorpresa en mi mente imaginaba que estaría furioso pero lo que vi fue dolor reflejado en sus ojos había conseguido mi propósito él había sentido lo que yo sentí esta mañana, pero no me sentía nada feliz ni estaba orgullosa de lo que acaba de hacer pero ya estaba hecho Natsu se pensara dos veces antes de volverme a decir algo semejante

-nos vamos Gray …

Había pasado unas dos horas y estaba en la cafetería sola después de que bese a Gray él me había pedido hablar de lo que había pasado por que Gray no era tonto se dio cuenta que lo bese para provocar a Natsu me lo había dicho a salir del edificio en ese momento no sabia como disculparme y como arreglarlo pero el recibió una llamada al parecer de su hermana y se tuvo que ir sin antes decirme que lo esperar en la cafetería

Que había hecho, no debí haber me dejado llevar por mi ira y dolor, lo que había hecho estaba mal como iba a ver a la cara a Juvia ahora y Gray se enojaría conmigo por utilizarlo de esa manera no se merecía algo así de mi parte. Por otra parte, sentía remordimiento porque Gray besaba muy bien mentiría si dijera que no me gusto, pero a pesar de que si me gusto no sentí lo que había sentido cuando bese a Natsu, porque sus besos estaban llenos de deseo

Iba seguir perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, pero mi celular comenzaba a sonar

-bueno

-hola buen día señorita Lucy me alegro oírla

Me quede congelada esa voz era Rouge

-señorita sigue en la línea

Iba a colgar -no me cuelgue por favor estoy en el aeropuerto de Londres, acabo de bajar del avión me gustaría que nos pudiéramos reunir, ya le envíe le dirección estoy ahí en una hora

-no iré -sabia lo que significaba si iba adiós a mi libertad

-señorita Lucy se lo pido por favor su padre ha estado muy molesto desde su escapada lo mejor es que esta vez coopere

-dile a mi padre que no me obligara nada esta vez, entiendes Rouge

-señorita Lucy está haciendo más difícil mi trabajo lo único que le pido es que me encuentre en lugar que le mande es un restaurante muy famoso, si le tranquiliza su padre no es encuentra conmigo él quiere llegar a un acuerdo sabe como es su padre si le desobedece, es mejor para todos que esta vez me haga caso

-por favor Rouge no quiero volver, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión yo no confió en mi padre

-le prometí a señor Heartfilia que me reuniría con usted él acepto, pero si no viene a la cita el mismo tomara un avión de Nueva York a Londres y sabe cómo encontrarla no hagamos esto mas grande

Mierda él tenía razón si venia mi padre estaba perdida, pero ¿podía confiar?

-Rouge puedo confiar que si voy no me obligaras a nada verdad no me estarán esperando un montón de guardaespaldas

-se lo prometo confié en mi

-te veré ahí

Ir era suicida pero no tenia otro remedio, agarré mi mochila. Estaba corriendo y temblando al mismo tiempo, tenia miedo, la solo idea de regresar con mi padre me aterraba y aun sabiendo que el escapa de todo

Entre al restaurante, era muy lujoso y estaba claro que solo podías entrar si tenías reservación y vestías de acuerdo al lugar obviamente yo no vestía de esa forma por eso me preguntaron si tenía reservación luego de decir el nombre de la persona que me esperaba el trato de la señorita cambio por completo se comporto mas amable, me llevo a la mesa donde estaba Rouge

-señorita Lucy es un placer volverla a ver, tome asiento ¿Cómo ha estado?, ya pide algo de comer para usted en un momento se lo traerán

Odio cuando ese tono de voz como y esa amabilidad que no le queda

-ve al punto Rogué que es lo quiere mi padre de mi

Él suspiro -está bien su padre no esta contento con su huida, sobre todo estaba muy preocupado

-mi padre preocupado….. si claro es mas fácil que tú te preocupes por mí que mi padre

-no diga eso le garantizo que si preocupa por usted al igual que yo

Su ultimo comentario me hizo sentir incomoda, no debí haber dicho eso

-solo ve al grano que quiere

Rouge saco de su portafolio un par de hojas, no tenía que ser inteligente para saber se trataba de un contrato

-mi padre quiere que firme un contrato, por qué no me sorprende- ni su hija se libraba de los contratos

-esto es su forma de arreglar las cosas, léalo y se dará cuenta que él quiere lo mejor para usted, claramente dice que usted podrá permanecer aquí en Londres y terminar la universidad como siempre fue su deseo y tendrá todas las libertades y comodidades

Era justo lo que decía podría vivir en paz a cambio de algo, no sabia si debía enojarme o reírme

-aquí dice que puedo hacer todo lo que yo quiera solo por un año después de eso tendré que regresar a Nueva York y aceptar el matrimonio arreglado y trabajar en el la empresa de mi padre, de verdad cree que voy aceptar esto, jamás- deje las hojas no iba firmar mi sentencia

Vi a Rouge en un par de segundos dejo de ser amable, sus expresiones se volvieron serias y aflojo su corbata ahora si se mostraría tal y como era

-porque eres tan necia, desde que te conozco solo me has traído problemas eres la reina de la desobediencia, sigues siendo una niña malcriada

Si Rouge no había cambiado nada aún se ve amable por fuera, pero en realidad es igual a mi padre una persona que solo busca poder sin importa el corto. Luce igual a como lo recordaba siempre vestido de traje, excelente presentación, lo único diferente era su cabello ahora era mas largo y se lo ataba a una coleta

-veo que tampoco has cambiado nada, primero eres amable y luego cuando no hacen lo que tú quieres te muestras tu verdadera cara

-nunca te he entendido tienes todo, dinero, poder y lo dejas todo a la basura por un estúpido sueño, tenia muchas expectativas en ti, tu y yo pudimos hacer mucho, hubiéramos quitado a tu padre de en medio

-nunca hubo un tu y yo, solo me utilizaste pero eso ya es cosa del pasado ahora yo tengo mi preciada libertad y tu sigues trabajando para mi padre

Lo había molestado lo vi cuando hizo esa desagradable mueca pero quería que viera que no le tenia miedo a él no

-lo puedes negar todas las veces que quieras, pero pasamos buenos momentos juntos- lo dijo con esa sonrisa de víbora que lo caracterizaba

-si ya no tienes nada que decirme Rouge me voy, dile a mi padre que no firmare nada y que no pienso regresar es mas que me de por muerta

-ni se te ocurra levantarte, aún no hemos acabado

-yo ya acabé- me levente de la mesa y me fui directo a la salida, tenia que escapar antes de Rouge pudiera hacer algo

Pero logro agarrarme del brazo -suelta me

-no quiero dar un espectáculo regresemos a la mesa como te lo dije aun no he acabado

-no regresare y si no me sueltas pediré ayuda- le dije amenazante

-ya sabia que esto podría pasar por eso le pedí a todo el personal que si veía un escena similar no interfiriera lo mismo para los comensales, tu mas que nadie sabe que el poder de tu padre es muy grande

Me sentía tan indefensa si pedía ayuda nadie me iba ayudarme, mire a mi alrededor la gente actuaba como si nada malo estuviera pasando, necesitaba salir de aquí

-bueno, regresemos a la mesa

Por favor alguien ayúdame …..

Paso tan rápido que me quede atónita, me había puesto de tras de él, haciéndome sentir protegida

¿Quién eres tu? Pregunto Rouge

-alguien que te va a partir la cara si la vuelves agarrar de esa manera, ella se ira conmigo…


End file.
